Azure Flame Wolf
by Skycrest
Summary: 15 year old Orphan Devlin always feared for his life. he believed a malevolent force was after him and wanted him dead. will he be able to escape this being or will it devour him... or is it all a big misunderstanding. only time will tell. OC Slash
1. Chapter 1

"I don't have much time so I have to write this down fast! I think something is after me, I see it in the dark sitting on the edge of my bed when I'm asleep. It just sits there and stares at me! I'm to sacred to move or breathe at night, knowing that it's there looking at me. I told the others at the orphanage but no one not even the other kids would believe me. I guess it's because they don't think a huge dog with burning blue eyes would be inside the building without anyone else noticing. Well I had enough! I'm going to runaway if only to save myself from being mauled or eaten. So whoever reads this please know I'm sorry for worrying the staff and teachers but I can't stay here knowing that it wants to hurt me. Please understand that I have to do this, I can't let something else hurt me like they did. I don't want any more pain, so goodbye."

Sincerely, Devlin Mercer,

After reading the note the police officer turned to the orphanage manager. The woman was in tears, never had a child runaway from her facility in such a way before. She felt as if she failed the poor boy. The officer sighed and shook his head.

"Don't worry miss, these things happen all the time, we'll find him and bring him back safe and sound. Now can you tell me more about the boy and what he has been seeing at night?" the woman wiped her eyes and sniffed.

"Devlin, he said that he kept seeing a dog inside his room. We asked his roommate but he said Devlin was making it up." The officer raised an eyebrow.

"So his roommate… he's an honest kid right?" the woman chuckled at that and shook her head.

"No not one bit, but there was still no sign of a dog so there was not much we could do but tell Devlin that we would check the rooms at night." As the woman spoke the officer took out a note pad and began writing.

"So… you did check the rooms at night, right?" the woman nodded and sighed.

"But we never found a dog." The officer wrote a little more and looked up at the woman.

"So in all honesty, do you believe Devlin was making this thing about a dog up?" the woman sat for a moment and thought.

"I… I think he's not well…." The officer looked up from his writing with a questioning look.

"What do you mean?" the woman looked nerves.

"You must understand that all the children here come from broken and harmful families. Some of the children are left scared and distraught to the point where even an adult would breakdown… and Devlin is one of those children." The officer closed his eyes and sighed, he knew too well about how hard a life a child in an orphanage would have and the past that brought them there as well.

"So your saying that he is having some sort of hallucination brought by his traumatic past?" the woman rubbed her hands and bit her lip.

"He may have more than just a hallucination."The officer raised his eyebrow and the woman sighed. "There have been… incidents."

"Such as?" the woman sat back and opened her desk taking out a couple of pictures and handed them to the officer.

"Fires, for the past week and a half we have been having small fires around the building. The fires were small so we didn't bother the firemen about them. But we learned that the fires happened around the places where Devlin usually spent his time." The officer examined the pictures; they were of scorch marks the size of pennies and small flames no bigger than a candle.

"So you're saying that Devlin started these fires?" the woman nodded.

"Yes but we never see him doing it and we never found a lighter or matches on him or in his room. So without proof we simple put the fires out and kept a eye on Devlin." The officer wrote down a few words and spoke up.

"Have to talked to Devlin about the fires?" she nodded.

"Yes we asked him about it but he said he never saw anything while he was in the rooms except…" the officer looked up to see a frightful look in the woman's eyes.

"Except?" the woman looked up and shook her head.

"Every time we found a fire Devlin would come to one of us and say he seen the dog or heard it in a room." The officer took a closer look at the pictures and saw something odd.

"These fires… they're blue." The woman took a picture and saw the fire.

"I… didn't notice that before. That's odd, are they all like the same way?" the officer nodded and saw a picture of the scorch mark and showed it to the woman.

"That look like anything to you?" the woman shook her head then gasped in shock.

"I can't believe I didn't notice this before! I was so preoccupied by the fires I never took the time to notice what they all looked like." The picture was of a black mark of the ground but in the shape of a paw far too large to be a dog.

"I seen a paw print like that when I was in the scouts, it belongs to a wolf." The officer stood up and shook her hand.

"We will be back to make a more thorough investigation involving the fire incidents, in the mean time we will be looking for Devlin Mercer, until then please keep in touch with us and let us know if you hear from him."

/X-Men\\\\\\\\

I don't know how long I have been walking, minutes, hour's maybe? I just know if I stop I'll run into the dog again. I feel so scared out here all alone with nothing but a pack and the clothes on my back, well and the dog but I don't want to count him. My feet hurt like heck but so long as I keep walking I'll be fine. I'll rest once I find someplace safe.

"Man, I'm fifteen! I shouldn't have to deal with this crud until I'm at least twenty and old enough to buy a gun… you know what I rather have a sword. Yes, a samurai sword! That would be awesome… I need to stop talking to myself." After walking by the road for a few more hours I finally made it to a truck stop. I walked inside and looked around for enough supplies to last me the next few days.

"Water, snacks, hmm, I guess I could use a lighter." Thankfully I saved up a lot of money from my countless odd jobs, sadly they were kid jobs so I had to work twice as hard for decent cash. Mowing lawns, selling lemonade, and paper boy stuff. It was horribly but it was enough to get me over a few hundred dollars. But I was starting to notice that it was not enough to last me forever. After making buying my supplies I asked the clerk if they had any odd jobs I could do for a few bucks.

"Well, I'm suppose to stocks are next shipment of soda but if you'll do it for me I'll give you five bucks." I agreed and went to work; thankfully it was just two boxes so I would be finished with it quickly. While I was stacking a voice scared me and almost made me drop the glass soda bottles.

"Hand me one of those would ya." I looked up to see a man looking down at me, the man looked gruff and tuff like a working man or an army soldier. I nodded to him and handed him a bottle or Soda. "Thanks kid." He walked to the clerk and paid for his drink then left. I sat there and shook my head clear. For some resign he reminded me of the dog but I didn't know why other then he scared me. Anyway I finished up my work, got my pay from the clerk and left the gas station.

/X-men\\\

After a few hours of walking I made it to another town, which was good because it was starting to rain. While running to find shelter I found a bridge that looked perfect enough so I made camp under it. I listened to the rain and smiled, the sound of the water was so peaceful. I just sat there on the grass and watched the river splash about as the rain fell.

"I can't believe I made it three weeks now…" three weeks on my own. I thought it was impossible but I did it. I haven't seen the dog in so long now, come to think of it, I haven't even thought about it since I left the orphanage. Maybe I finally lost it; maybe I'm finally free of it, free of having to be afraid for my life. I wiggled into my sleeping bag and sighed with relief.

I only slept about a few hours when I heard it, the sound of grass rustling. I quickly sat up to see the dog staring at me. I didn't waste any time, I quickly packed away my things and ran in the cold rain. I don't know how far or how long I ran but when I finally stopped I saw that I was clear out of the small town. Taking in a few ragged breaths I began to lose it, I screamed in rage and kicked a nearby tree, I just completely flipped out.

"Why! Dang it!" I slumped under the tree and sighed. "Why? Why do all this to me? Why fallow me around all the dang time?" I curled up into a fettle position and cried.

"Someone, anyone… help me."

/x-men\\\

Deep within a large round metal room sat a man in a wheelchair with an odd device on his head. Suddenly the room flashed and a picture of a young boy appeared, he looked to be a teenager with long black hair tipped with a dark shade of blue that matched his deep blue eyes that seemed to shimmer like starlight. The room filled with the sound of a computer animated voice.

'Mutant signature detected.'

'Name, Devlin Mercer.'

'Age, 15'

'Mutation abilities, Pyrokinesis, Umbrakinesis '

'Status, In Distress'

The paraplegic man smiled and turned to leave the room when suddenly.

'ERROR ERROR'

'Other mutations found within subject Devlin Mercer'

'Ability, ERROR '

'Ability… ERROR'

'Ability now recognized as Genesis'

'Warning, mutant ability Genesis is combining with both Pyrokinesis and Umbrakinesis, causing fulgurations within subject Devlin Crest's mind. Should abnormally continue subject Devlin Mercer will lose all mental functions.' The paraplegic man quickly pressed a button on his wheelchair sounding an alarm though the large room and out into the whole of the building.

"X-Men, report to the Black Bird, immediately!" the man approached the large computer and typed in the location of the young boy. Oddly enough he was very close to another mutant signature. One he recognized. "Logan."

/X-men\\\

"Getaway!" I ran as fast as I could, hundreds of the same dog came rushing after me, it was a whole pack of them. I noticed a few hours ago that more dogs started walking after me one after the other. I just kept walking to try and keep my distance but something happened to make me stop. The dogs started appearing out of fire, big blue fire balls that came out of nowhere. One, then five, then ten, then hundreds came rushing after me. There're eyes held the fire they were appearing out of, and I don't mean figuratively mean literally! There're eyes were burning, as they ran after me. I could only scream and run.

"Leave me alone!" I started to feel week and tired, like I wanted to just sleep and sleep. But I had to keep running; if I stopped I would be dead and food for those dang dogs! I kept running until I made it out of the forest and into the road, it was midnight so I doubt I could get a car but I had to try. I ran down the road in the dark with only the moon to guide me though the night. I looked back to see hundreds of blue lights rushing toured me like a forest fire.

"HELP ME!" as if god answered my prayer, a car came rushing up the road. With tears in my eyes I waved my hands back and forth to flag it down, I was lucky they saw me because I was wearing grey and black. The car slowed to a stop and a familiar gruff man stepped out.

"It's you?" Suddenly the dogs behind me roared so loud that I fell onto my back. They all rushed to the man fangs bared, ready to tear him apart. "NO!" I closed my eyes just wishing I was somewhere else when I heard a weird noise.

SHINK!

I opened my eyes to see the man standing his ground to the dogs, fighting them off with claw like knifes that I didn't see on him before, and I would notice a weapon like that, being the ninja and samurai fan that I am. He almost easily killed them off, or I think he killed them. They seemed to vanish into nothing when sliced with his knifes. Suddenly though more and more dogs began forming and attacking the man, until.

"Ugh… My head…" the world began to twist and spin around me and my body felt like I haven't eaten in days. I fell to the ground cold and scared. All the heat from my body just faded away, like I was a candle being blown out.

"Kid!" that was all I heard as I fell into the darkness.

/X-men\\\\

Falling, all I could do was fall. It feels nice… to fall.

'Murmur'

What?

'Murmur'

I can't hear you, speak up.

"Don't listen to him!" yelled out a deep voice that sounded very familiar, like I always known the owner of the voice. "Just sleep."

Why? Shouldn't I find out what he wants?

"NO! Just keep sleeping, it's safe here."

'MURMUR'

… It sounds important, but you may be right. It does feel nice here.

"Yes, just sleep. You must be very tiered."

Yes… I am… ok I'll just… sleep.

"Good, then you and I will be together soon."

'MURMUR!'

… You know what; this might not be a good time to sleep.

"YES IT IS!"

'W k# u^'

No… no i need to…

'WAKE ^&'

Yes, I need to know… I need to…

"NO!"

'WAKE UP!'

/X-men\\\\

I opened my eyes, the room was bright and it hurt to keep them open to long. I felt around me and noticed I was on an metal table. I tried my best to open my eyes to see where the heck I was but it was useless. It was like I was still sleeping; my whole body was weak and powerless to do anything other than laying there. I heard a noise on the other side of the room. I wanted to ask who was there but to my surprise I didn't have to ask.

"Hello Devlin, can you hear me?" the voice was kind and soft like the woman who worked at the orphanage. I wanted to say something desperately but I could only nod my head weakly.

"Mph…" I heard her moving tired me and rustling some papers.

"It's all right; you don't have to say anything right now. Just rest and regain your strength. You're in a safe place and no one can hurt you here." I felt like I could trust her so I did as she said. "oh I guess you're wondering where you are right?"

"Mph…" that was a good thing to ask. All I really remember is falling asleep…

"You're in the med room in are school, the Xavier Institute for gifted youngsters. My name is Jean and it's nice to meet you Devlin." I smiled and weakly nodded. "Don't worry, Professor Xavier fixed what was bothering you and you should be up in a few hours. Until then just rest you'll be ok."

"Mmmph…" I did as she said and laid back. I don't know how long I was asleep but when I woke up I was starting to feel a little nervous, I was in an odd metal room, nothing like any school I ever seen before.

"Did the lady lie to me?" I quickly jumped out of the metal bed I was on and rushed to the door. I had to find out where I am. The door was large round and metal; it took me a moment to find the button that opened it. I rushed out of the room and found a huge metal hall.

"This is definitely not a school." I rushed for the nearest door and rushed inside. I stood there with my mouth open wide. The room was not a room at all, it was a city. Burning buildings towered all around me. I somehow made it outside but it looked like a war was raging. Just how long have I been asleep? I didn't have time to think because a loud bang echoed behind me. I turned around and saw a large… thing. It looked like a mechanical spider; it was as big as a car and moved just as fast. The robot turned to me and started buzzing; I quickly ran scared for my life. I didn't get very far; I tripped on a rock and tumbled over. I held on to my leg in pain.

"My ankle!" I really hope it's just a sprain. I tried to get up but it was no use. The robot came closer and a gun barrel popped out of its back, the buzzing stopped and a net shot out of the barrel pinning me to the ground.

"Agh!" I struggled but it was starting to feel hopeless. There was nothing I could do, I'm just a kid! What can I do what could I do but sit there and wait to get killed by this robotic spider?

"No…. please." I thought I was free. That I was finally free from the wolf and all my worries were over. And now I'm about to die because of this thing.

"No… it's not fare." I never felt so helpless, even when… when brother.

"Sky…." What do I do? I need you; you were the strong one, the smart one the one who was always there! What do I do!

"Dang it!" why did you have to go away! I needed you! I still need you!

"Someone…" anyone. The robot was now right next to me, it rose its metal leg up menacingly ready to spear me though.

"HELP ME!" just as I screamed a red beam of light blasted at the spider and pushed it back a few inches as its leg hit the ground missing me. I turned around and saw a group of people; they looked odd standing there like superheroes in a comic book. I guess they were because they did just save me. there were five of them one seemed very familiar to me.

"NOW!" shouted a young man with a red vizier. He pressed a button on glass and the red beam of light shot at the robot again as the others ran toured me.

"Are you like, ok?" said a young girl with brown hair in a pony tail. She looked around sixteen, and smelt like she was bathing in strawberry juice. Another girl with short brown hair with a white streak held her nose probably thinking the same thing as me.

"Not if your perfume doesn't kill him first. What did you dump the whole bottle on you?" the pony tail girl frowned and pointed at a boy next to her.

"Its Kurt's fault! He ported into the bathroom and made me break the bottle!" I tuned to the boy and gasped he was completely blue with light fur on his skin, a spaded tail wagged behind him.

"I said I was sorry, what more do you want from me Kitty?" she punched him in the arm and shouted.

"To not do it again!" he whimpered and rubbed his arm sadly. I sat awestruck.

"Why are you all so calm!?" they turned to look at me surprised at my outburst. "The world looks like it's about to end and your complaining about perfume!?" tears started falling from my eyes. I felt so scared that I didn't know what was happening. But a loud noise shook me from my stupor and made all of us look in the direction of the robot spider. It fell to the ground in peaces before a man with metal claws in his hands.

"It's Him!" just as I spoke the world shifted and changed until we were all in a large metal room. "What happened where are we!?" as if to answer my question a metal door opened on the other side of the room and a bald man in a wheelchair came inside.

"We are in the institute for gifted youngsters, and more precisely the danger room. Hello Devlin, I'm glad you are finally up and about, but I didn't expect you to enter this room." A young woman entered along with the professor. She was the girl who I met while still asleep.

"You, your jean right?" the girl nodded and turned to the man in the wheelchair.

"Sorry professor I thought he was still asleep." He nodded and held his hand up to stop her.

"It's alright Jean, you did well looking after Devlin." The professor 'I think she called him' came up to me with a clam smile.

"I think you have many questions that need answers. Please fallow me." Boy was that an understatement! Still scared out of my mind I turned around and saw the man with the knifes in his hands. I ran to him and hid behind him holding on to his waist. He made a confused noise clearly not knowing what I was doing yet I held on. I didn't understand that myself actually… I just acted… the Professor smiled knowingly and spoke calmly. "Don't worry, Logan will be joining us." the man looked up shocked.

"I will?" the professor gave him a look I seen before when the orphanage teacher was talking to a student who was going to detention. "Yah I guess I am… thanks a lot Chuck." Logan spoke in a low growl that rippled though his body. Oddly enough I didn't feel scared… just safe.

/X-men\\\\\


	2. Chapter 2

I never imagined I would be in someplace so amazing! The professor and Mr. Logan led me into an elevator that opened to a hall so completely different from the cold metal rooms I was in before. It reminded me so much of the art museum the orphanage took me to. All over the walls were nice paintings and sculptures of random things and people I didn't recognize, the floor was covered in a nice reddish brown carpet that looked so soft I could just lay on it all day like a cat! The walls were a nice clean shade of light brown paint that catches the light in such an awesome way that it took my breath away. Just seeing this place made me feel like royalty, so I just had to ask.

"Is this a Castle?" the Professor shook his head with an amused grin on his face. And Mr. Logan chuckled.

"Close kid. It's a mansion." I beamed with so much pride. I never and I mean never, thought I would ever be in a mansion in my whole life! The professor gave me a look of understanding that felt a little strange to me.

"The Mansion was in my family for a long time and after they passed away it became mine. I use it now as a private school for children like yourself and the others you seen in your time here." I felt like he knew what I was thinking and that felt odd but welcomed. It reminded me of some of the teachers from the orphanage…. Wait!

"Like me? What do you mean?" then it hit me. "You're going to let me stay!?" I never felt so happy in such a long time! It was like all of my problems were solved in just a blink of the eye! Ii knew running away was a good idea and I just wished I did it sooner. A soft smile crossed his face as we walked… oh well we walked and he… rolled? What is the less rude term again? Anyway, as we went down the hall into another room he answered my question.

"Of course, if that is what you want you can move in after we have a word with you… ah here we are." We came to a large room with a desk and some very comfy looking chairs. He asked me to sit and went behind the desk while Mr. Logan sat next to me and started speaking.

"Never got your name Kid." I looked up at him confused and then figured it out. I mentally smacked myself and smiled. I can't believe I didn't tell anyone my name.

"I'm sorry! My name is Devlin, Devlin Mercer." He smirked and held out his hand.

"Logan, but the kids call me Wolverine." I shook his hand and blushed a little at his touch. It was such a cool name for such a cool guy. As for why I blushed… I think…. I have a crush…. I mentally smacked myself again and could hear my brother's voice in my head yelling out, 'too old for you!' at the same time the professor faked a cough and spoke with a little blush on his face too… odd.

"And I am Professor Charles Xavier. Now as for why you are here… what do you remember before you awoke in the med room?" I raised my hand to my mouth in my usually thinking pose… not sure why I do that but it helps.

"… I was running because…" I stopped and felt my throat run dry and close. Telling people about the dog always defiantly never went well. Last time I was sent to my room and hid in the closet because it was in the room again… if I told him, what will his think? Will he believe me? Again he gave me a look and smiled reassuringly.

"It is alright Devlin. Whatever you say I will believe you, so long as you tell me the truth." I bit my lip and turned my head... and then I saw Mr. Logan and remembered he saw the dog or rather the dogs and even saved me from them, he will know I'm not making it up. So I told him everything.

"It's a long story, ever since… ever since my brother died and I moved to the orphanage a really big and creepy dog began following me around." I stopped and looked at his eyes for and expression to see if he thought I was lying or something. He nodded and looked sincere so I kept talking.

"At first it was just in the corner of my eye some place hiding in the distance. I would ask others about it and then it would not be there anymore. After a month it started to get closer and closer to the point I would be sleeping and it would be on the corner of my bed… just staring at me. I felt so scared that I told the teachers and caregivers but… no one would believe me." I felt my arms shacking and my eyes getting watery. I felt so pathetic, what would Skylar think of me acting like a baby? I wiped my tears and remembered I beat it!

"I thought it was going to hurt me one day and no would help me so… I ran. My brother taught me survival skills so I took only what I needed and left early in the morning running. I made a good distance away from the town when I ran out of supplies so I stopped at a gas station; I got some new things then asked for a job." I turned my head and smiled.

"That's when I first saw Mr. Logan… anyway after a few weeks I thought I finally ditched it but it found me… I started to see that more and more of the same dog coming after me at once…" then I remembered something off about them.

"They were coming out of some kind of blue fire that just came out of nowhere! I could see the fire in their eyes… literally. I think I was running for a long time because I was starting to feel wheezy and sick, like I was passing out when I saw Logan again… he saved me from them with those knife things and killed a few dozen when more and more just kept coming… I think I fainted then woke up here, and I guess that's about it." I smiled to myself, I knew I was free from the dog and I will now be able to live in peace from it in this amazing mansion slash school! I looked up to see Professor Xavier in a thinking pose of his own.

"That is quite an adventure for a young man. And I'm glad we found you when we did… but you should know that the 'Dog' as you call it is not necessarily gone." My face went pale and I think my heart stopped.

"Ww...What?" Mr. Logan placed a comforting hand on my shoulder as I shook in my seat. I felt so much fear and dread that I felt like I was going to pass out… oh wait.

"Kid!" I fell out of my seat I would have hit the ground but Mr. Logan caught me. I would have thanked him if I wasn't scared out of my mind.

"What do you mean it's not gone!?" I stood up and slammed my hands on his desk. "I saw them die! He Killed them!" I yelled pointing to Logan. Tears started to run down my eyes.

"I thought I was safe…." my hands started shaking and felt warm.

"Please calm down. You are safe." said the professor calmly but I was in a daze.

"I thought I was free…." I felt the room shaking so I opened my tear stained eyes and saw something that made my heart stop. "No…."

'Growl'

There on the other side of the room was the dog!

"NO!" I yelled and it charged me, or so I thought because it tackled Logan to the ground. They wrestled for a moment then it bit into Logan's neck drawling blood.

"No…" for a moment I felt nothing, and the next I was burning with anger.

"DIE!" without even thinking I waved my hand and the dog caught on fire howling in pain then vanishing in a puff of smoke and embers. "… What?"

In shock I looked at my hand, it was on fire too but it didn't burn. The fire actually felt nice and warm like a fire should… but not when it's touching you! Then a small chuckle shook me from my stupor.

"That's a nice trick of yours kid." Logan sat up and rubbed the blood off his neck to show it completely healed as if nothing happened. "But next time you call up one of your mutts keep it in check. Someone might end up hurt." My mouth opened and closed like a fish. I don't have any words for this… except one or four.

"How is this happening?" I heard a cough and turned to see Professor Xavier patting down a small fire on his desk. I quickly grabbed a cloth and started snuffing out the fires. After they were gone he spoke.

"Genetics actually." I looked to see a smile on his face.

"What?" he began again.

"The human body is made up of genes; tell me Devlin, what do you know of them?" I shook my head to clear it kind of confused.

"They are umm…" ugh school work how I forget you. "The building blocks of life?... no wait those are cells…" I was never good at remembering these things. "Umm oh! They are what give a cell... the directions in… which way to grow?" he smiled and nodded.

"Very good Mr. Mercer! And in this case, what is causing this is an in particular gene I have called the X Gene. It unlike the others gives a rather unique "Gift" to the host, with Logan it gave him his claws and the healing factor you just witnessed." He came from behind the desk and pointed out the burned in hand prints on his desk. "And with you, it gave the ability to control a rather uniquely colored fire, also the dog or rather wolf manifestations are another gift the gene provided you." My eyes widened like plates.

"…" I smacked myself hard, not in my mind!

"You're telling me I was responsible for the dog… Wolves the whole time!?" I never felt so dumb. "I could have been just fine this whole time…" I sat on the chair and let out a frustrated sigh then cupped my face.

"My life is pain!" Logan stood up and took his seat next to me he rubbed his neck where he was bit and chuckled.

"You're telling me." Professor Xavier gave him a glare and cleared his throat.

"It is not that simple Devlin… you still can't control your abilities. You would have gone your whole life running from it and never known that it was you." I looked up at him and smiled slightly.

"Your right…" if it was not for them I would still be running or worse. "It could have been worse right?" his reassuring smile faded for an only a moment but I noticed it clearly.

"It's still worse is in it!?" he sighed.

"Yes it is, the powers you were given have in themselves been mutated…" I tilted my head confused. "Your three powers are Genesis, Pyrokinesis, and Umbrakinesis. All of these powers are unpredictable and not much is documented about them so I'm not sure how but they fused making the pack of dark fire wolves you have made when Logan found you. How this is different is that it took a large strain on your mind and body causing your blackouts. I did my best to lessen the strain but if you can't learn to control your powers you could end up in a catatonic like state." My eyes went wider if that was possible. No… if I can't control it I will never live up to my promise! I stood up and bald my hand into a fist and it alit in blue fire.

"Then teach me! I came this far and I won't back down now! Not when I'm so close… please!" Logan smirked and patted me on the back.

"You got it pup! You start tomorrow, until then I'll bring ya to your room. Just try and not to burn the place down." I turned and looked at the professor wide hopeful eyes.

"Really?" he nodded and I felt safe again.

"Like Logan said, you begin tomorrow. Now get some rest it has been a long day and a growing boy needs his rest." And it was just like that, I was feeling on top of the world! Not only was I free… I was powerful! I had powers I didn't even knew existed let alone ever hope to have… if only I knew what it would be like in the mansion. I didn't know any of the other kids inside and what they could do… would they like me? Would they be nice to me? Would they make fun of me because I can't control my powers? Would they make fun of me because I'm gay?... I wish I knew what to expect… I wish Skylar was here. I wish he was still here with me….. I miss you big brother.


	3. the Goddess and her Child

Azure Flame Wolf 3

"Where am I?" I was sitting in a dark forest surrounded by large winding trees and shadows. The forest was thick all around me except for a small clearing where I sat. I could see nothing but the large ink black trees and dark shadows of branches that made up this dark forest.

'Welcome back.' I froze on the spot and looked into the darkest part of the clearing. There stood a tall man with long branching arms and bright red eyes. Just looking at this man made me feel small and exposed, I wanted nothing but to run but my legs were frozen on the spot.

"Who are you?" I couldn't believe how scared I was, he seemed so familiar and that scared me where would I have ever met such a frightening being. The man smiled widely reviling large white fangs and laughed with a deep and forceful voice.

'Do you not recognize us are master?' he stepped out of the trees and walked closer to me. Instantly a ring of blue fire surrounded me making the man stop and growl in frustration. He reared his head back and roared like a monster.

'How dare you keep us from him? He is ours you hear us!? Ours!' the wild flames grew larger and formed a beautiful woman with long black hair and beautiful royal blue eyes. She wore a long blue dress that shined like the stars in the night sky. She gave me a kind smile and frowned at the man. She waved her elegant arm and the man was instantly alit in flames, he howled in horror and took off like a bullet into the dark woods but not until he swore in anger. 'You will not keep him from us forever! He is as much a part of us as he is to you woman! You and your filthy husband will pay!'

'Run along puppy and don't even think about coming back.' She waved her hand and forced the fires to chase the man away deep into the woods. 'Silly wolf needs to learn not to mess with a witch.' She turned to me and giggled, I smiled with tears in my eyes.

"I missed you so much you know." She kneeled down and wiped the tears from my eyes.

'I missed you to my heart.' She sat down in the grass next to me and we both watched as the fires burned all of the trees into ash until we were in a large beautiful meadow. The fires then turned to small wisps that danced around us like a shower of stars. All this time I was smiling… but then I frowned.

"You're going to leave again… aren't you…" she sighed and pulled my head onto her knee. I laid there as she petted my head.

'Yes, I know you want me to stay but I can only stay for so long… it is the goddesses will.' I sobbed and wept at my loss.

"But I'm lonely! I have no one left! I don't want to be alone!" she scooped me up in her arms and hushed me as I cried into her shoulder.

'You're not alone Devlin. We are with you forever, if not in person then in spirit. My fire will burn away your fears and guide you on your path.' She kissed my forehead and lifted my arm and showed me her band. 'As long as you have this you will know I'm with you.' I remembered the day she gave it to me. It looks so pretty and I was so happy when she gave it to me. It was a black arm band with the goddess moon in the middle with a shining blue crest. She said she made it herself so I always cherished it. I wiped my eyes and smiled.

"Will I ever see you again?" she smiled and patted my head.

'One day my heart… one day.' We sat there together under a fire lit sky and I never felt so warm and safe, I wanted it to last forever but I knew it was not to be.

"I love you forever…" one day maybe we will meet again, I can feel it in my heart.

"Mother."

/[X-men]\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

I woke up in my new room wishing I hadn't. I missed my mom for so long, after her and my father's death I never really felt right In the world, if it wasn't for my brother I would have tried to join my mom and dad in heaven. I wouldn't ever forget that day… if only I could.

"Hey are you alright Devlin?" I sat up on my bed and smiled at my roommate.

"Yah I think so, just a dream." He nodded and stood up out of bed.

"You were tossing around for a while but calmed down around the end, I didn't know if I should have waked you…" I chuckled and got out of bed as well.

"I'm glad you didn't, it was a good dream. Thanks for the concern Jamie." Jamie was a good guy; I could tell from the start that he was kind and considerate. I wasn't all too thrilled I would have another roommate but Jamie wasn't like the other kids in the orphanage he was really cool. Not every kid has his own personal army. Jamie's mutant power was just like mine so the professor made us roommates while I summoned wolves he summoned copies of himself. Like me he still couldn't control his ability to summon his copies, if he was hit or if he bumped into someone they would appear without his permission. Still he could control his copies with his mind while my wolves here unpredictable.

"No problem, anyway we should get ready. We have thirty minutes until are first class." He though on a red sweater and a pair of brown pants and walked to the closet to get his backpack.

"Where is the class by the way?" I asked as I got dressed in my sleeveless hoodie and jeans. It was my favorite outfit my brother got me before he died. I always wore it whenever I could.

"It's here in the mansion on the first floor, I'll show you the way when you're ready." I picked up my pack and smiled.

"Ready!"

We walked through the halls and made it to a library filled with a number of different books. In the center of the room were a row of desks and on the edge of the room was a blackboard with the words [Mutant Abilities] in chalk. A few other teens sat in the room on different desks.

"Hi guys!" a few students waved at us and smiled.

"Hey Jamie, is this the new kid?" he nodded.

"Yep! Guys this is Devlin Mercer. We're the same age!" Jamie was surprised about this because he told me mutants didn't show there powers until their teen age years around sixteen to eighteen. Jamie and I were the youngest mutants in the mansion and maybe the world.

"Great another Squirt on the new recruits." Scoffed a guy messing with what I thought was a glass sculpture.

"Shut it Bobby!" shouted out a girl with short brown hair that sparked with red fire. "Sorry about Ice brain, he's just mad that he got caught trying to joyriding the X-van again."

"How was I supposed to know that the professor had an alarm installed?!" the whole room laughed at that making Bobby blush he smirked and tossed a small white ball at the girl, it shattered in a puff of powder.

"OOOOWW" everyone backed away from the girl and Bobby.

"You'll pay for that snowball Ice-jerk!" the girl caught on fire until her while body was like molten lava. Bobby held out his hands and kneeled to the ground.

"It… it was j… just a joke Amarra! Calm down… please?" she smirked and flicked a small ember at his shoes which made the tar melt. "Hay! I just bought those!"

"Maybe you'll think twice next time you toss another snowball." Amarra reverted back to her normal self letting the fire burnout and sat down while Bobby tossed his ruined shoes in a trash can. I turned to Jamie and asked.

"Are they always like that?" he shook his head.

"Na, sometimes the room gets caught on fire… or covered in ice… or torn apart." I was astonished. How does he pay for all this?

"With a lot of money Mr. Devlin." The Professor made his entrance into the room and gave a look to both Amarra and Bobby. "However I would prefer things not to be destroyed over petty differences and augments. Amarra, Bobby I will see you after class." The Class was very interesting for me. I learned more about how mutants gained their powers though the X-gene. I didn't fully understand most of it but it was great to learn a little more about myself. After the lecture Jamie invited me to play a videogame with him.

"Sure but… I never played one before." His mouth opened wide with shock.

"Realy!? Ok you need five straight hours of Super Smash Brothers stat!" before I could agree a familiar face showed itself from around a corner.

"Sorry Squirt, but I got Pup for training sessions in the danger-room." Jamie sighed and nodded.

"Ok, see you later Devlin…" I felt bad, he sounded so disappointed. But Logan was right, I needed to learn how to control my powers more then I needed to play a videogame… wait!

"The danger-room!?" The weird robot-spider incident was still fresh in my mind.

"Don't worry pup I'll be there with ya. You'll be safe enough." Logan lead me to the elevator that took us to the metal basement of the mansion from there we walked to the danger-room inside we saw someone who made my mouth almost hit the ground. He was completely covered in blue fur and looked like a ape or sasquatch just more human… ish. When he saw us he smiled widely with sharp white teeth.

"Well hello there! You must be the new student I have been hearing about. It's a pleasure to meet you." He extended his hand to me and I shook it nervously. "I'm Dr. Hank McCoy but most of the children here call me Beast. I'll be assisting Logan in your first training session." Logan growled and folded his arms in frustration.

"I told Chuck I didn't need help with the pup!" Dr. McCoy frowned at that and forced a smile.

"Let's not ague in front of the student, I'm sure he is already nevus and confused about what he will be doing so let's not add to the situation." Logan Huffed and stood quietly.

"All right then, so Devlin what powers did the professor told you that you had?" I thought back and remembered clearly.

"He said, Pyrokinesis, Umbrakinesis and Genesis." Dr McCoy smiled and nodded.

"Yes, now those abilities are very powerful on their own and very unpredictable. Not much is documented on them because they are very rare in the mutant community, especially Genesis. Now unfortunately this unpredictability caused your powers to in a sense 'fuse together' doing so caused a malfunction in your mind making this fusion somewhat lethal." My face paled afraid at what I was hearing.

"So… if I use it I could die!?" he immediately raised his hands and shook his head.

"Goodness no, the professor already dampened the affect the fusion had on you. You will be able to use it now with not too much trouble happening to your system. No harm will come to you I promise." I wasn't really reassured by that… but I had to try.

"So… how do we start?" he smiled and nodded, pleased to see I was ok with what he told me.

"Now it is somewhat simple, all you have to do is master your powers separately. Once you can control them easily it will make using them together not cause medical issues. So let's begin with the most dangerous ability, Genesis." He motioned for Logan to take his place while he walked to an elevator that led to a large dome overlooking the danger-room. "Now we will begin with trying to activate the Genesis." He entered the elevator and in turn entered the dome. Logan smirked and chuckled.

"Glad he's gone. Ok pup, let's start with the trigger." I tilted me head confused. "It's what you do to summon the wolf, like a thought or action. Now try and remember what the wolf looks like, and focus the image on the ground next to you. This is the easiest way if it doesn't work we'll try something else. No pressure Pup." I nodded and took a deep breath.

"Ok…." I closed my eyes and remembered all the times I saw it… I didn't like remembering it… for so long it was the bane of my existence. The whole resign I ran from the orphanage to begin with. I hated it! Wanted it to be gone forever to never see the light again!

'Growl' I opened my eyes to see a black mass lunge at Logan.

"STOP!" it was too late, the wolf bit down hard on his shoulder and tugged at his flesh.

"OFF MUTT!" Logan with a quick jab with his legs sent the wolf a few feet away. Before the wolf could begin another attack a large metal claw pinned it in place. It growled and howled in rage and distress I watched in fear while Logan patted my back.

"Does it have to attack me every time you summon it?" I turned to him frowning with tears in my eyes. "J… Just saying Dev, its fine… not your fault… Uhhhh….. Hey Fuzz-ball you got it locked tight right?" he said yelling up at the Dr. McCoy in the dome.

"Yes now continue with step two please… And stop picking on the student!" Logan rubbed his neck and sighed.

"Ok kid, time to control that mutt." I wiped my tears confused wondering how it was possible.

"I can do that?" he grinned and patted my back reassuringly.

"Yep, Chuck said something about it being part of you like an arm or leg and like one you can tell it what to do. So give it a shot." My eyes went wide I very much dreaded going near it but I did.

"Umm…." The moment I spoke it locked eyes with me. It stared still as the grave not angry or hungry or sacred just…. Staring at me like a zombie. I felt so freaked out and confused, "Why is it staring at me like that?" Logan shrugged and started walking toured it and when he did it went nuts!

'ROAR!' The wolf trashed, clawed and bit at the metal claw scratching it up and bending the metal which caused it to break and when it did it once again pounced on Logan.

"Got off him!" No matter what I said it wouldn't listen to me. I felt very bad for Logan as he tried to pin the wolf down getting bit and scratched in the process. "I'm sorry! I don't know why he does that I swear!" Logan finally tossed the wolf in a clamp trap which it immediately started trying to get out. Logan rubbed his wounds as they healed and sighed.

"No problem pup, I think I know what's wrong." He smirked waved up to Dr. McCoy. "I'm trading spots with ya Fur-Ball!" he chuckled as Dr. McCoy grumpily exited the protective dome in place of Logan.

"And why are we doing this Logan?" he sounded scared and I think I knew why. Logan just continued chuckling a little evilly as he made his way up into the dome.

"Just a hunch." With that he released the clamp trap holding the wolf sending it straight!... for me…

'Happy Bark!' oddly enough the wolf acted like a puppy, jumping around me happily and barking joyfully without a care in the world… it seemed so… harmless. For so long I've seen it was a monster but…. I was wrong. I smiled softly and reached out to pet it, it stood perfectly still and rubbed its head on my hand lovingly like it was… waiting for me to except it.

"But… Why is it so peaceful now? What changed?" just then It stopped its playful mood and roared and sprinted behind me to bite at Logan who entered the room from above.

"Because of me pup." Logan successfully pinned the wolf to the ground and continued to speak like it was nothing. "Wolves attack when they think their Alpha is in danger from another animal. And because I'm a feral mutant it thought I was a threat and attacked." Dr. McCoy gasped.

"That's why it ignored me and when straight for Devlin, because I'm not a feral." I gave him a look… well I gave them both a look.

"What does that mean? Being a feral mutant?" Dr. McCoy smiled.

"Some Mutants like Logan have normal mood swings and over all aggressive behavior mostly coming from a more primal state of being that some mutants gain, I see it as being closer to nature. You see I was a feral mutant myself until not so long ago." Logan scoffed.

"Ya for like five minutes and you wimped out and got tame AGH!" just then the wolf bit his hand and pinned him down.

"Well at least I'm not a target for Devlin's wolves…. Anyway you have learned to summon the wolf now you just have to control it, try and give it an order. As much as I would regret it try getting it to stop mauling Logan." I could only watch as the wolf started chewing on his arm, I felt scared once again but I had to be brave. Taking a deep breath I puffed out my chest and stomped up to the tangled mess of Wolf and Logan… and blood… lots of blood.

"Umm…. Bad Wolf!" with only that it stopped moving right when he was chewing on his leg. "Uhh… Yes! Stop hurting Logan right now!"

'Bark!' it released Logan's leg but not without a low growl that Logan returned with his own. The wolf smiled if you could call it that and barked at attention.

"Umm… Good… Puppy?"

'Happy Bark!'

"Ya Good Puppy! Now sit boy!" it obeyed and sat.

"Good boy! Now role over." it obeyed and rolled on the metal ground.

"Good now play dead." And sadly, it obeyed. It tilted its head and in a puff of smoke vanished from sight. "Wait! I didn't mean it!..." I kneeled down in horror…. Not again…. Not again! Why does everyone know have to die? It's not fair! I began to cry remembering the deaths of my family… my father, my mother, and my brother… Dr. McCoy rushed to me as I fell to the ground in pain.

"It's ok it's ok! It wasn't really… well… real! It's a manifestation of your mind; it's not really dead." I couldn't hear him. This was different from their deaths, this was my fault. I told it to die. Now I was to blame for losing another one.

"All my fault… I'm sorry… So sorry."

'Whimper' to my surprise the wolf licked my tears away. I rushed onto my knees and rapped my hands around its furry neck.

"How?" Logan chuckled and shook his head.

"Like the Fur-ball tried to tell ya, it's not alive to begin with, so you can make it go away, comeback, and even make more of it." I was so relieved that the wolf was alive that I never wanted it to leave.

"I won't make you leave ever again." Logan sighed and patted my back.

"You don't handle death well do ya pup?" I chuckled.

"That's an understatement… I am an orphan after all. Anyway, are we done for today? I don't think I can handle another session at the moment." Logan nodded and smiled.

"Sure pup, same time tomorrow. Just remember to keep the mutt on a short leash. Can't have it mauling someone who can't shrug it off like me." I looked at the wolf and cleared my throat.

" You heard the man, be nice ok?" it barked understandingly and rubbed its head on my leg affectionately. "ha-ha your adorable!" I waved good bye to Logan and Dr. McCoy and walked done the hall with my wolf.

"… You know what?"

'Bark?'

"you need a name, I haven't been all to nice to you since we first met, so it's the least I could do."

'Happy bark!'

"Ha-ha-ha ok let's see… ah! I know; my dad told me a story about a wolf once, want to hear it?"

'Nod' he barked excitedly.

"Long ago the lunar goddess watched over all of nature and did her best to protect the people of the world. Sadly she was alone and it pained her to have no one, so one night she made a plan; she would give birth to a child that would follow in her footsteps and keep her company in the dark of the night. On the day of the crescent moon she gave birth to a little wolf pup, that she loved more than anything she ever saw.

The wolf had fur of silver and eyes that shined like the stars. Its howl filed the creatures of the world with hope and its tears healed the sick and lame. And greatest of all, wherever the wolf would tread life would be brought to the land, trees would rise and flowers would bloom and all who would have seen this would be gifted with eternal life and happiness.

The greatness of this wolf reached the ears of the people of the world and they wanted the power of this wolf for themselves. So they beseeched others to capture the wolf, they asked the church who denied feeling such a beast was affront to their god. They asked the Witches who worshipped the goddess and they denied them, refusing to betray their goddess and her child. They asked many people yet no one would agree… until one day a young man heard of the wolf for himself.

You see the young man was poor and his mother very sick and with child, hearing about the wolf's healing tears he sought out to find it and ask for its help before his mother and future sibling could meet with death. Sadly he didn't know where to even start looking so he spent three days and nights asking everyone he could, after the third night he found an odd man."

'Bark?'

"Yep a really odd man with an third eye on his forehead."

'Bark bark?"

"Yep and it look super creepy to. Anyway, the odd man made a deal with the young man, 'if you can bring me a fang from the wolf I'll tell you where to find it.' The young man agreed and took the odd man's directions, he told him of a secret grove deep into the forest where the wolf met with the spirits of nature. It took him a week to find it but when he did he was in total awe!

The grove was magnificent! All around the lights of wisps danced about an array of flowers with colors a rainbow would be envious of and they all surrounded a pool of crystal like water. And in the center of that was a large tree that looked like as if it was made of light, and under that rested the great wolf. The wolf was a huge mass of silver fur.

The young man felt so scared but he knew his mother needed him so he yelled out for the wolf. 'Great Wolf! Please… I beg you my mother is ill and with child! She will not last the winter!' the wolf rose from the ground standing taller than the young man and approached him. The young man quivered in fear as the wolf got closer and closer. 'Worry not young one, I hear your plight and I am moved.' The wolf closed its shining eye and a small crystal stone fell gently into the young man's hand. 'take this stone and mix it in a broth and have your mother drink it, she will then be healed.' The boy thanked the wolf and bowed in thanks to the wolf.

He returned to his home and used the tear on his mother. She was then healed and at that same moment she gave birth to a little baby boy. In honor she named the boy Crest after the wolf."

'Adoring bark.'

"Yes it was a wonderful moment… until one day, the odd man showed up at the young man's home years later when he was fully grown. The odd man was furious at him for not getting the fang. 'You broke your deal!' he shouted and rushed into his home and stole his baby brother. The man reached for his bow but the odd man held a dagger at the baby's throat. 'You are to bring me the heart of the wolf or I will take the baby's and crush it in front of you!'

with no other choice the man ran to the grove to find the wolf. He found the wolf sleeping under the same tree. 'Crest!' the wolf rose and smiled at the man affectionately. 'Hello once again young one, it has been so long. What brings you to my grove? Is your mother I'll again?' he walked up to the man who was now crying knowing he was about to betray the one who saved his mother and now baby brother. The wolf leaned into his hand to give him another tear.

'I'm sorry!' just as the tear fell he thrust a dagger into the wolf's neck. The wolf jumped back in shock, 'But... Why?' falling to the ground it breathed its last. The man cut into the wolf in tears apologizing while he ripped out its heart. Just then the wolf's fur turned ink-black and the wisps rushed to its corpse setting it aflame until there was nothing but ashes. The man quickly ran back to his home finding the odd man still with his baby brother in his arms, he smiled wickedly.

'Good boy now smash the heart on the ground and I will return your brother!' confused but not about to disobey he dropped the heart and smashed it under his heel. Just then the house began to shake and sounds of fear echoed from his village; the odd evil man laughed in joy and trusted his dagger into the child's heart. The man cried as his brother shared the fate of the wolf. 'I thank you for killing the goddess's beloved child! I knew if I told other's about it someone would seek it and slay it for me. Now the world will wither and fade into darkness!' just as he said all light in the world faded away and all fell into darkness."

'BARK!'

"What? It doesn't end there silly! In the darkness the man cried out for the goddess begging her to appear if only so he could apologies for what he did, and she heard him and did as he asked. She was the only light in the world and she shined just as bright as the moon. 'You have killed my precious child for that evil man. I no longer wish to be in this world, I do not wish to be alone any longer.' The man shook his head.

'I'm so sorry for what I've done but please take it out on me not the world! Please, I have nothing left to live for. I give my life in sacrifice if you would return your light to the world.' The goddess stared shocked at the man. 'You would give your life for the world to be basked in my light?' the man nodded and kneeled before the goddess. 'I see now your heart is pure and kind, I will return to the world and bring other children to take the place of my beloved Crest… however I do not think my child will forgive you for your betrayal, his twisted spirit will haunt you and your children for the rest of their existence. Yet if you find the evil man who caused this mess and bring him to justice, you and your children will bare blame no longer.' With that light shined on the world once again, the odd man was never found but man and his children sought out his for generations as great hunters of the evil of the world. Oddly enough the great wolf never bothered the man or his children… you know I think he forgave him for what happened."

'Happy bark!'

"I always felt so bad for Crest… he was so nice and brought so much good into the world… I hope he's safe wherever happened to him… so anyway, how about it? Do you like that name Crest?"

'Happy bark!'

"Then Crest it is! Now let's go see Jamie about that video game!"

/[X-men]\\\\\\\\\


	4. Puppy Shorts 1

Puppy Shorts 1

[Jamie's Journal]

I always felt... well… lonely in the institute. I was the youngest of the group and everyone treated me like a baby. I hated it! I was always picked last for teams and Bobby would make me stay on the sidelines during a danger room session just because my powers were 'useless for fighting'. It made me so mad that I would play pranks on Bobby and the others who would treat me bad. 'hahaha' I even trapped them in the danger room and placed it on Logan mode!... the professor put me on lock down for that… but it really didn't matter because I wasn't allowed to leave the mansion because if someone would bump into me or if I ran into something, another me would pop out.

But all of that changed when Devlin came to the mansion! We're the same age and we have the same power!... well… kind of… instead of making other him's he makes wolves… but he can also light things on awesome blue fire and he said he can do something else called Umbrakenesis but the professor can't teach him it to him for some reason. He didn't tell me why he couldn't use it, but I'm guessing it's like Scott's eyes. Either way he's powerful and super cool!

When we first met I was a little upset at having to have a roommate, I didn't want to be stuck in a room with someone like Bobby or some other jerk teenager. But when I saw him I was… umm… there was a smart word Beast taught me… I think it was… elated that's it! I was elated that he was my age. It felt great knowing I was no longer the young one… well technically we were both the young ones… but now I wasn't alone!

Now don't start thinking I only like him because he was taking some of the mocking off me. That wasn't the case; he was very nice and considerate to me. Unlike the others he praised my power, said it was awesome to be able to see myself without a mirror. He's so cool and nice to me... it makes me sad to know he's an orphan … I know what it feels like to lose your parents…

You know what? I never thought about my parents since I came to the mansion… I miss them a lot… and after seeing how Devlin look's out the window at night… I think he misses his parents too. He always looks so sad and… and… !? I think I need to stop thinking now… weird thoughts I shouldn't be thinking about a boy let alone my roommate…

You know what! I'll invite him to play some soccer.


	5. Big Fat Problem Who's your new Daddy

Man… playing videos games is weird… it's so exciting and difficult when playing with someone who is experienced like Jamie yet it was so much fun! We played for about an hour with Crest watching intently with his head resting on my shoulder. He seemed content and at peace; I was worried that he might hurt Jamie, but after I told him to behave he was nothing but pleasant. To me Crest was like a big puppy, my puppy that would always be with me through thick and thin. You know what? I think I can understand him, like his howls and barks were spoken words.

'BOOM!' A loud noise echoed and shook the mansion making us jump.

"What was that!" I really wished I was the one to say that, because if Jamie knew what it was it would be something normal like Amarra setting Bobby on fire in class. A low growl emitted from Crest and he rushed down the halls.

"Crest wait!" I rushed after him with Jamie on my heels, the only thing that bothered me was that growl that Crest made… to me it sounded like… Danger. We followed Crest and saw a frightening sight; there standing in the broken entrance to the mansion was a very large very fat man.

"Blob!" that was an understatement, the guy was huge and round he almost looked like an over inflated ball. How he could even stand up right was a mystery to me. "Devlin, get back!" I didn't need to be told twice, Jamie and I hid quietly in the hall but I hesitated when I saw…

"Crest!" their standing in front of that massive man was Crest, the wolf was growling low hunched down ready to pounce on the man and tear him to large shreds. The large man laughed at Crest and smirked down at him in a cruel smile.

"HAHAHA When did the X-geeks get a puppy? Beet it mutt! I've got a message to deliver!" Crest just stood there growling daring the guy to step one more foot inside the building which he did and to Crest's surprise a red beam of light hit the large man in the gut making him jiggle and pushing him back a few inches.

"What do you want Blob?" on top of the stairs leading to the second floor was the same group of teens I saw in the danger-room when I first came to the mansion including a young black man with blond hair and Bobby. They all looked ready for a fight just like Crest.

"Nothing from you dweebs, I'm looking for a Kid named Devlin!" they went silent for a moment and I felt something deep inside me scream to life. Just then Crest leaped into the air and bit down hard on the man's shoulder. He screamed in shock and grabbed at him with his pudgy hand and tossed him into the wall, Crest yelped and hit the ground with a thump.

"NO!" I don't know what happened I just charged at the man with my hands clawed like I was going to scratch him with my little finger nails. My hands started to warm up and as I reached the man I clawed out at his chest sending a large wave of blue fire in the shape of five long lines like I ripped it out of the air. This time Blob was tossed back a few feet and landed on the ground hard enough to leave a small crater. I stood there for a moment just looking at my finger tips as they still were alit in nice warm fire.

"UGH! I'll squash you for that!" he rose and charged at me, I wasn't paying attention as he rammed me sending me up the stairs and onto a girl with long brown hair or should I say though her. As I landed on the ground Logan charged Blob in a rage jumping up to smash his fist into his face.

"Get lost." I looked on as Blob grabbed Logan and tossed him just like Crest. I was quickly brought back into my odd state as I jumped up and rushed the man again with my fire clawed hands.

"What do you want from me!" I more yelled then asked. Just as I yelled about to strike Crest pinned the large man to the ground with two even larger clawed paws. Crest was now the same height as the Blob and I'm guessing twice as strong because no matter how he struggled he could not move.

"Get off me you stupid mutt!"

'RROOAARR!' as the words left his throat Crest roared loudly like Godzilla did in the old movies they used to show in the orphanage. Blob paled white and shook underneath the large wolf like pray about to be eaten. Shaking myself from the amazement I walked up to Crest and pet his large leg, he was like a giant from some fairytale.

"Hold him there Crest…"

'Loud Bark!' his bark vibrated though my body and I quickly felt… safe. With new confidence I glared down at the Blob and in an angry assertive voice commanded him to tell me what he wanted.

"Who are you and what do you want from me!" Blob quickly stammered out his name.

"I'm Fred… the B… Blob… M…Mystique told me to find s… some kid named Devlin and see how strong he was! That's all I swear!" Nodding yet unknowingly I told Crest to let him go which he did with low growls and spoke slowly yet strongly.

"Go away… and don't come back or else." As if to help me with my threat Crested Roared making Fred or Blob run as if his life depended on it… not that I would let him maul him or anything I'm not that cruel. I watched as he ran off while Crest walked in front of me turning smaller while black smoke came off his body. He rubbed his head on my waist.

'Whimper bark' I could tell what he said. 'Why you? What do they want or even could? They don't know you.' I was thinking the same; I decided to get some answers. I turned to Logan who was now standing up.

"Who is mystique?" he frowned and rubbed his neck.

"She's the leader of the Brotherhood, a group of mutants that like to cause trouble for us." I was… furious.

"And now they are after me!?" Crest nudged my arm and barked. 'I'll protect you.' I knew that's what he said and you know what? I believe him. One of the teens placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry Devlin, no matter what happens we won't let them hurt you." he gave me a toothy smile confident that they could protect me just fine. I wiped a tear I didn't know fell from my eye.

"… You know? I never got your names." The young brown haired man smiled and pointed to himself.

"I'm Scott, AKA Cyclops." It fit him well with the red visor he wore… the nick name that is… the blue fuzzy boy with the spaded tail appeared next to him and leaned on his shoulder.

"I'm Kurt Wagner but I also go by Nightcrawler." He gave a big goothy smile and Scott moved making him plop on the ground. "Ouch." a young energetic girl smiled and waved at me.

"I'm Kitty, and my code name is Shadowcat, nice to meet you again Devlin." The girl with the white streak in her hair waved a little shyly.

"I'm Rogue... Nice to uh… meet you." she looked like a Goth and I loved Goths they had an awesome fashion statement. Next the young blond haired black man waved at me.

"I'm Evan little dude, but I also go by Spike." I liked his hair it looked awesome and he was nice, they all were which made me feel safer with them. Crest rubbed his head on my leg and I ran my fingers though his furry head and smiled at peace. Logan patted my back making Crest grown in disappointment that I stopped petting him.

"I'm impressed pup; you handled your first fight with flying colors. I think it's time for some more training." I beamed with pride, Logan's complement meant a lot to me. I knew I was strong enough to defend myself now from any threat that would face me and with the right training there will be nothing I can't do!

/X-man\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"I can't do this!" I hid behind Jamie scared out of my mind. Logan and Crest wrestled on the ground trying to beat the other while Jamie pulled me from the door way into the hall.

"Yes you can! It's not a big deal; the professor won't let them take you away if you don't want to go." I continued to be dragged as Crest pushed Logan off him and rushed to my side lifting me off the ground onto his back then ran down the hall.

"Get back here mutts!" Logan rushed after both of us as we ran through the corridors.

"No they will make me go back and I don't want to!" We raced down the hall with a very annoyed Logan on are tails. We were about to make it to the elevator when we were both lifted into the air unable to move to my horror.

"Sorry Devlin but you're not getting out of this." Both Crest and I whimpered as Jean carried us both to the professor's office. Once we made it to the door she dropped Crest and I softly on the ground and smiled reassuringly.

"I know your scared but it will be fine trust us and the professor." I sighed in defeat and kneeled down to Crest.

"I don't know what will happen but… I really don't want to go back… this place is perfect and I met so many nice and awesome friends here… and I they don't allow pets back there." Crest gave me an very annoyed look and I just patted his head.

"Well what should I call you Mr. Sensitive!"

'Bark bark!' he smiled and wagged his tail panting in joy.

"All right my Fuzzy Knight it is now how about we get back on topic of me facing the most scary orphanage manager in the world!"

'Sarcastic bark.'

"Yes she is strict and I ran away remember!?" Jean and Logan looked on at our little conversation greatly confused how I knew what Crest was speak… barking.

'Embarrassed bark.' I sighed and ran my hands though his fur.

"it wasn't your fault, I didn't know you were harmless… fine I'll go inside if you come with me."

'Happy bark!' Logan cleared his throat and walked to the door.

"Time to go in pup, their waiting for you." I nodded and took a deep breath.

"Here goes nothing…." Logan opened the door and I walked inside. There in front of the professor's desk sat a familiar face.

"My god, Devlin!" the woman rose from her seat and brought me into an embrace that nearly choked the life out of me.

"Hi Miss Grotke." I choked out she could be a little dramatic… then again I did ran off… "You did get my note right?" I squeaked feeling my face turn blue. She immediately allowed air into my lungs and with tears in her eyes and thick round glasses then spoke with so much regret.

"I'm sooo sorry I didn't believe you about the…" Crest chose that moment to enter the room. "DOG!" she jumped up in shock and pulled me on top of the professor's desk with her to try and get as much distance from him.

"Miss, Grotke… meet Crest the dog er… the wolf." Her Black Frizzy hair almost stood on end or more so as she watched Crest wave his big fuzzy paw and give a cute smile.

"Is that thing actually waveing at us?" Crest stopped waving and gave an annoyed look.

"He doesn't like to be called a thing. He prefers fuzzy knight." He barked happily and sat down waging his fluffy tail. Miss. Grotke took a deep breath and we both slid off the desk and took a seat. She never took her eyes off Crest, giving him suspicious looks. She turned to Professor Xavier and smiled.

"Well… I'm glad the mystery of the black dog is finally solved and Devlin is safe and sound but we should discuss what we talked about now that he is here." I faked a smile afraid about what about my future they spoke of.

"Yes well I would like you to meet the foster father Logan." Logan smiled widely and waved at Miss. Grotke. My jaw dropped, and I slowly turned my head and mouthed the word 'what' at the professor.

'Do not worry I'll explain once she is gone.' I blinked my eyes confused at what just happened. It was like he spoke… in my head! 'It's called Telepathy, the ability to speak to and control the mind. I'll tell you more latter if you would like. But let's finish our business with Miss. Grotke.' She stood up and smiled kindly at Logan and extended her hand.

"Mr. Logan so good to meet you, I'm told Devlin really took a liking to you." I blushed deeply and turned to the professor in horror. 'You didn't!' he gave an apologetic look and sighed.

'Thoughts that are very strongly made are difficult to block… its natural to have feelings toward people of the same sex although I am a little concerned about the age difference, I must ask to not seek farther… involvement with Logan.' Blushing greatly I nodded and thought.

'Can we please stop… thinking?' understanding what I meant he nodded.

'We can talk more if you want once we have the time if you'd like.' I sighed and nodded not sure about talking to other people about my sexuality. It didn't end well the last time. Logan and Miss Grotke laughed bringing me and the professor from our secret conversation.

"Oh Mr. Logan you're a riot! Oh Devlin I'm sure you will love it here. It's a wonderful school and Mr. is a great man I am one hundred percent happy with allowing you to be adopted and spent your education here in the institute for gifted youngsters!" I beamed with joy and shouted out happily.

"Really!? Thank you Miss. Grotke you're the best!" I ran up and hugged her as tightly as she hugged me.

"Oh Devlin I knew you would find your way." She knelt down and whispered in my ear. "And don't worry about coming out to your foster father, I told him about you and he was ok with it." I swore my face was beat red and I could hear snickering from Crest in the corner.

"Is that Fuzzy knight sick or something? I know a good vet if you're interested Devlin, he helped my birds during a parasite infection." I shook my head and frowned.

"He's just being a jerk. Anyway thank you Miss. Grotke for finding me again, I'm sorry I ran I thought I didn't have a choice." She grinned and waved it off.

"Water under the bridge, I already filed with the police and all is right with the world." She straightened up her green dress and smiled contently.

"Well I'm off Devlin, I have other little angels I must attend to. I wish you luck with your new home." I smiled and waved to her goodbye. She walked past Logan giving him an assertive look.

"Now take good care of our little Devlin, he went through a lot and disserves a good and stable home." He grinned nodding to her politely.

"You have my word, pup will be just fine with Me." she giggled at the name he gave me.

"Awe! You already have nicknames! Bye bye Devlin!" she waved her good bye and the moment she was gone from ear shot I turned to the professor and Logan and asked.

"So I get to stay… right?" they both nodded confirming and I jumped for joy while Crest hopped around me barking happily. Our joy was subsided when Logan placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I guess this makes me your daddy pup." Again my face turned beat red and Crest started rolling on the floor laughing if you could call it that.

"Crest!" He stood at attention and raised his paw over his head in a salute. "Sick em!" I pointed at Logan and I sewer Crest smiled and jumped at him.

"Pup I was kidding! Ouch stop mutt AGH!" ether way this was a good day! I got to stay at the institute and two people, who I care about… well three if you count Crest, don't hate me for being gay! And finally… I got a very sexy dad!... oh god if Skylar heard that he would be doing what Crest is doing to Logan to me.

Yet my life wasn't perfect, far from it. I have a group of mutants after me to do who knows what. And I have powers I have yet to master, and I have a whole new group of people who might hate me and make my life miserable if they found out I'm gay… yep my life wasn't perfect but it's still great! I'm so happy now more than I ever was since Sky… and mom and dad...

One day I will see them again… right?... right?


	6. Puppy Shorts 2

Devlin's Walk of Fatherly knowledge

"See you later Jamie!" I waved goodbye to my roommate with Crest at my heels in a great mood! All of my day was free of training and school that allowed me to take a day for myself. I decided to use this time to learn more about my foster father if only to get to a point that would remind me of family. The mansion was huge and full of people who knew Logan far more than I did… so plenty of people to ask right? I decided to start with the students, but because Jamie had a Test to study for I had to find my answers elsewhere. Walking down the hall was a pair of students I recognized as Evan and Kurt. I waved them down and Crest and I rushed to them.

"Hey guys!" the smiled and snickered. "What's wrong?" the waved their hands and shook their heads.

"Nothing little dude, just avoid Kitty and Rogue for a while." They looked at each other and burst into laughter and ran down the hall. Confused I made my way to the entrance to see both an angry Kitty and Rogue rushing down the hall in search of what I expected was two very dead boys. Rogue flagged me down and in a growl that made Crest shake in fear asked.

"Did you see Kurt and Evan!?" I nodded and pointed down the hall and she rushed down in a speed that I thought might be super human… or she was very angry… I'll go with angry… yep.

"What happened Kitty?" she huffed and pointed up stairs toured the room hall.

"Both Evan and Kurt were caught looking in our diaries that's what!" I heard a girlly scream echo down the halls and saw Rogue dragging a squirming Evan.

"I'm sorry Dudette! It was Kurt's idea I swear!" she tossed him infront of Kitty and I and gave him a death glare… well both of them glared. Deciding to save his life I cleared my throat getting their attention.

"I hate to interrupt but may I ask you guys something about Logan?" All of them smiled at me except for Evan who used the moment to slip out of sight.

"Sure what do yah want to know sugar?" asked Rogue.

"Well… you heard that I got a visitor right?" they nodded in recognition.

"Yah, like it was a hippy lady with huge glasses. She seemed nice." Said Kitty, I smiled. Mss. Grotke was a kind of a hippy or very much so a hippy that she got funny looks from some people. But she was a huge hearted woman and very kind.

"Yep that was my orphanage manager. She came by to let me know that my adoption was finalized." They looked shocked and a little sad.

"Oh… are you leaving shoog?" I shook my head.

"No thanks to Logan!" they stopped for a moment and then shrieked.

"Like. No. Way! Don't tell me he!" I chuckled and nodded.

"Yep I got a new dad!"

"Logan adopted you!?" the girls shrieked again as a fuzzy blue Kurt ported 'as they called it' right in front of the girls.

"Kurt!" Kitty slugged his arm and Rogue stepped on his tail holding it in place.

"Don't think we forgot about our diaries fuz-ball!" stuck in place she turned to me and smiled.

"So what did you want to ask us shoog?" I rubbed my neck a little embarrassed. Crest nudged my leg reassuring me to speak.

"Well… what can you tell me about him? I want to get to know him better… you know?" I stammered feeling stupid but she giggled and nodded knowingly.

"Alright shoog… well he's a great guy. He's protective of us and a little quite at first but a nice guy when he likes yah. He's kind of strict though." Kitty and Kurt scoffed.

"Kind of!? He's like totally a psychopath when we're in the danger room!" The last time I was in there with him I couldn't like walk for a week, and I broke a nail!" I turned to Kurt who nodded at this like it was a normal reaction to knowing Logan.

"What about you? what do you think of him?" he faked a smile and chuckled scared.

"Nothing not a thing! Logan's a great man just like Rogue said… can I go now?" Rogue sighed and lifted her foot from his tail and he vanished in a cloud of black smoke.

"Like why did you do that!?" asked Kitty.

"Don't worry, we'll chase him down latter. Anyway whatever those two said he's a good guy, but don't expect to get much info from him shoog… he's a wall of adamantium. We has his secrets that even he doesn't know." I sighed and thanked them for their time and watched as they ran after the boys. I decided to have a talk with Logan myself. So I asked around and no one knew so I sat on the stairs with Crest until I had an idea. Smiling at my idea I turned to Crest.

"My great furry Knight, will you sniff out Logan for me?" he sighed and nodded. "Wait! Do you like him Crest?" Crest turned his head and stuck him neck up.

'Offended bark.'

"What!? No! He will never take your place... I promise." He smiled at me and rushed down the halls.

'Beaconing bark!' I followed him until we were outside of the mansion and on the lawn next to the garage.

'Bark bark!' he pointed with a fuzzy paw at a door and I hugged him tightly.

"Thanks Crest."

'Loving bark.' I walked up to the door ready to talk to my new father. Yet when I approached it I heard low grunting. Confused I opened the door to find a car and under it a pair of legs.

"Logan?" he grunted a reply and continued on with whatever he was doing. "Do you have time to talk?" he grunted again but I got a few words out of him.

"Not really pup, I got my hands full but if ya give me a hand I'll talk to ya." I smiled and agreed. "OK pup do you know your tools"

"yep."

"Then hand em down when I call em ok?"

"sure." I grabbed the nearest tool box and pulled out what he called. "So, how long have you been working in the institute?" he grunted for a second probably thinking about it or working on the car.

"Since before Scott was your age. That all ya wanted to ask me pup? Hand me the wrench." I reached for it and handed it to him while taking the screwdriver I handed to him before and placed it back into the box.

"Umm… when did you find out you were a mutant?" he paused again and chuckled.

"Don't know pup… I lost my memory a while back and can't remember much other then my name. Socket wrench if ya will." now we were getting somewhere! I handed him the tool and put away the used one.

"Um… do you have a wife? Or a girl friend?" he chuckled and pulled himself out from under the car. He stood up and I gasped. He was shirtless and I saw the sweat drip down from his huge pecs onto his belly.

"Na pup… never found someone I cared for that way." He kneeled down and smirked. "Why you ask pup?" I blushed so hard that I felt dizzy. He was so sooo. Breaking me out of my stupor, Crest bit down on my shirt lifted me off the ground and walked out of the room but not without giving Logan one low menacing growl.

"Uhhh… see ya later pup."


	7. Midnight Moonlight Fight For the Flag!

Azure Flame Wolf 5

I awoke in a daze not knowing where I was or what happened. The only thing I could remember was a voice calling out to me beaconing me to it and like a moth to the flame I followed it but I don't know from where. I tried clearing my mind but it was useless, I just felt so dizzy and cold.

'Once again you have come to us our Master! We thought you have abandoned us.' It was him again; the tall man with the red eyes, just looking at him filled me with dread and fear. The man frowned and scoffed in disappointment. 'Why do you fear us!' he screamed in sorrow as if my approval meant the world to him but the thing was I had no idea who or even what he was; the only thing I knew was that my mother didn't approve of him because she guarded me from him.

"Mother…" his eyes widened in anger knowing the resign I was cautious of him. He howled to the empty black sky so loud that the ground began to tremble at its ferocity.

'Dam her! It is her fault! Hasn't her dam husband done enough to us! Now she wishes to take our very master away from us? Well we forbid it! We will not stand by as our precious light is taken from our grasp again!' The man to my horror reached out his large hand toward me and as it drew near it was engulfed in blue flames and despite the pain he must have felt he continued to reach for me.

'Please… 'As he drew near I began to feel different, my body felt warmer.

'Let us…..' my head felt clearer.

'Return….' And my heart felt fuller.

'To our precious…..' and as he drew near me the flames burned away his deformed figure until he began to look like…

'Moon.' Me…

/X-men\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

I woke up drenched in sweat and tears. I looked all around my room seeing nothing out of the ordinary. Jamie was still asleep in his bed and Crest was dozing near my feat. I rubbed my eyes and sighed. My dreams have never been this odd before, ever since I came to the institute they have been getting stranger and stranger. They always featured me inside a dark withered forest in some kind of pain. The moment I find myself there a deformed and frightening man appears and tries to get near me then is lit on blue fire and driven off… but this time he let himself get burned until he changed to look like me. That scared me far beyond resigning!

I carefully moved the covers off me doing my best not to wake up Crest. I quietly put on some cloths and walked outside. The halls were kind of scary in the dark but I walked on regardless of fear. I reached the main hall and admired the view, the moonlight shined so gracefully on the walls and stairs that I had to just watch for a moment. I decided to take my sightseeing elsewhere, it had been a long time since I seen the moon herself so I want outside.

Now the outside of the mansion was great in the day but it was utterly breathtaking in the light of the moon. The grounds were trimmed and the grass and dew reflected the light like glittering stars. Smiling to myself I rushed onto the grass taking off like a bullet all the way to the front gate. I kicked off the wall and rushed into the small woods inside the institute where I jumped off the trees and rushed though the bushes.

I always loved free running it made me feel so... well… free! I loved everything about it, the wind in my face, the feel of freedom and the energy it gave me; you know… the law of motion and all that. It's my favorite law, deciding to take a break I made my way to the cliff overlooking the water. I sat on its edge and looked up at the pale moon; it was a week away from being full and I hoped it would be a clear night.

"I wish I could just fly to you." yep that must have been my most hated law… gravity. I wish flight was my power; then again fire and wolves are very cool. "I guess I know why mom prays to you."

Mother loved the moon even more then I did; she told me many things about her and her children. How she gave them dominion of the Land, Sea, and Sky. Hopefully one day Crest will be brought back to his mother. Come to think of it my mother didn't tell me much about the other children of the moon… only that they were a Serpent and a Raven.

"What are you doing up pup?" I nearly fell right off the cliff and into the water below and I would have to if it wasn't for Logan who pulled me upright. "You're a bit jumpy aren't ya pup."

"Well don't sneak up on people in the middle of night dang it!" He raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Well what's got your underwear in a knot?" I sighed rubbing my eyes still tired.

"I had a weird nightmare." He chuckled and patted my shoulder reassuringly.

"Must have been bad your sweating a lot pup." It was my turn to chuckle.

"Na I was running around the grounds for about an hour." We both shared a laugh and just sat there gazing at the shining moon. "Logan… have you ever…" before I could finish he said something that made me blush.

"Had sex with a guy?" I punched his arm and left a small scorch mark on his shirt. He laughed loudly, I don't know if I hated that he made fun of me or liked it.

"NO! Have you ever felt like there we two of you?" he gave me an odd look but I added. "Like a darker side of yourself."

"Ticc what kind of messed up dream did ya have pup?" I sighed I guess I wasn't getting a straight answer from him. "Ok pup… yes… all the time." I shuffled closer to him and smiled shyly.

"Want to talk about it?" To my surprise he blushed! For a while I thought that was impossible. He seemed so confident and brave that nothing could faze him.

"I told you before that I lost my memory right pup?" I nodded; it was something I would not forget ironically. "Well Chuck and I have been having sessions to unlock the memories… and I didn't like what I saw." He gave me a lot like he wasn't sure he could tell me. I wanted to reassure him like he did many times for me. All I could do was placing my hand on his; he chuckled and intertwined our fingers rubbing my thumb nervously.

"… I saw myself in a glass cage full of water and wires… I felt pain like someone was pouring acid on my bones… I struggled and screamed inside the water until I finally broke free and… and…" I looked into his eyes and saw dread. "I saw my claws covered in blood…" my eyes widened and I embraced Logan in a tight hug. I expected him to push me away or chuckle but instead he hugged me back he sighed into my hair and I felt myself shiver.

"You cold pup?" I nodded into his chest and he lifted me off the ground into his arms bridal style. "Let's go back inside and rest… no more nightmares k?" I blushed deeply and smiled.

"Can I… sleep with you tonight?" his eyes went wide and chuckled.

"…. Just this once, just don't tell anyone, Chuck will have my head on a pike." I giggled… the professor was to kind to do something like that… then again I best not tempt fate. He brought me inside and into his room. Oh goddess I felt so nervous the moment I was inside. My heart was beating like a drum and I think I was sweating a little… but then… I learned something new about Logan… he was a slob! Clothes littered and ground, the walls were bare with a few claw marks like he was digging his way out. Oh goddess I think something moved inside the clothes pile. He made a nervous laugh.

"I know… I gotta clean this place some day." 'Some day!?' I burst out laughing.

"hahaha… your.. haha… worse than the…. Hahah… kids in the orphanage!" he sighed and walked inside and tossed me onto the bed still holding onto my sides.

"Yah yah… pup let's get some sleep…" I stopped laughing the moment he pulled off his shirt leaving him in a pair of blue jeans. I quickly took mine off and buried myself into the sheets. I turned to face the wall as I felt him slide into the bed. I heard him let out a huge yawn and felt his huge arms rap around me and pulled me onto his bare chest. "Night puppy."

My mouth hung open wide and I thought my nose was about to bleed from the amount of blood rushing to my face. 'This was a mistake…' I inhaled and smelt Logan's scent all around me; it was so strong that it made me dizzy.

'BIG FREEKING MISTAKE!'

/X-Men\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

I woke up feeling great; I don't think I ever slept so well in my life! I rose up and stretched my arms wide yawning contently. I lowered my arms and one touched something soft and yet solid. Confused for a second I remembered Crest and giggled I forgot that he sleeps in my bed with me. I started petting him until I noticed something odd about him… like he wasn't as fury and he was kind of bumpy I stopped petting and looked down to see something that made me silently scream. I wasn't petting Crest…. I was rubbing Logan's abs!

'The Heck am I doing in his bed!?... Oh never mind.' I remembered I asked to sleep with him in his room and he agreed. I felt so stupid until I looked down at Logan.

'Oh….. My….. Goddess!' Logan was naked except for a pair of black boxers and because of my 'petting' he was… his thing was! 'I quickly and quietly got out of bed, rushed out the door, ran down the hall, opened the door to my room and jumped into my own bed.

'Yelp!' Crest hit the floor confused at what happened and Jamie jumped up shocked.

"What! Where? Why?!" I shakily waved my hand and spoke as quickly as my heart was beating.

"Nothing not a thing nope nothing wrong at all everythings good good….." I faked a smile and pulled the covers over my head. "I'm going back to sleep now yep back to sleep. Night Crest night Jamie!" confused Crest and Jamie gave each other looks of confusion.

"Uhhh ok but we have class in…" he turned to look at his clock. "about three hours."

'Sniff Sniff' Crest began sniffing at me tring to figure out what was wrong and about two seconds of inhaling later he got his answer.

'Vengeful Bark!' before I could stop him he rushed out the door while Jamie watched him go confused.

"What's with him?" Moments later we heard yelling and barking from down the hall.

/X-men\\\\\\\

Meanwhile

[Brotherhood Manor]

In a room so luxurious it looked to be meant in a castle sat a blue skinned woman with scarlet red hair. In front of the woman stood a nervous Blob fiddling with his thumbs afraid of what she would do to him. She smiled widely showing bright fanged teeth. She tapped her leg impatiently waiting words from the massive boy.

"Well? What do you have to report?" the large boy trembled but spoke up.

"Well the kid can make fire, and uhh…." She raised an elegant eyebrow waiting angrily at the boy for not finishing quickly enough. She had her own report to give and her master was not as patient as she was.

"And!?" She rose in a furry, and the boy quickly found his words.

"And he had a pet! " She smiled.

"A… Pet?" he nodded and continued.

"Yah a big dog, bigger than me! He and his pet tossed me around like I was nothing! I got out of there before he could feed me to his mutt." She smiled widely and took back her seat.

"You were right to leave Fredrick… thank you now you may leave." He quickly did as she said and left the room. She waited for a moment until the air shook and a dark figure appeared in the window of her room. "Only a few days with Charles and he already scared off the strongest of my boys." She smirked and lay back in her bed sensually.

"Yes… Yet I worry his time with Charles will soften his heart… I need him to be a warrior or my plans for him will be for not… soon the test will be given Mystique and remember… I will not accept failure!" Mystique laughed.

"You shouldn't worry yourself. He and I will be ready to accept our prize on the glorious day and you will have your weapon." With that dark figure vanished from site and Mystique took a shaken breath. "I will win… I must."

/X-men\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

{Back at the institute grounds}

I was so nervous; the professor said it was time for me to start my first group training session with the new recruits. In the honor of my first training as an X-man the professors group of mutant fighting force. I got my own suit which featured a sleeveless hood with a large blue X, cargo pants, and boots. I felt a little silly at first wearing it but after I saw myself I felt so cool! Logan walked in front of us in his suit looking so awesome.

"Today's session is a capture the flag." He pointed in to the woods behind us. "The flag is somewhere inside the woods guarded by the institutes' security system. You are to find the flag and bring it back to me." The others moaned in protest but I was to excite to care about how difficult it sounded. Logan growled and they stopped talking.

"Just for that it's now a contest; first one to get the flag gets a prize that will affect our next survival training week! Also if you don't get it in under one hour I will be running the survival week." Everyone gasped and looked so scared again I was just excited to start. Logan raised a whistle to his… lips…

"On one, two…" I shook my head to concentrate, I had to do my best and I didn't want to disappoint Logan's lips… I mean Logan! Agh! Whatever I already have a plan!

'Loud Whistle!' the moment it sounded everyone except for me who stood by with Crest by my side. Logan tapped my shoulder and smiled up at him.

"You know that it started right?" I nodded and pointed at the flaying recruits who were tossed back by the large metal tendril.

"No point in running into a trap." I rubbed my hands together like a villain in a movie. "Better to let them trigger it and accesses the situation." Logan burst out laughing making the recruits look back in surprise. It was like they never seen him laugh before.

"Your already impressing me pup, sadly I can't play favorites." He cupped his hands and yelled out to the recruits. "If Devlin gets the flag before any of you it's obvious I'm not training you hard enough! I just might consider doubling your training sessions!"

"Get him!" I didn't have time to smack him I just rushed into the woods almost forgetting about the big metal tendril.

"Crest!" on my command Crest leaped into the air and grew in size, he bit down on the tendril and ripped it apart. "Good boy now give them something to fight!" He grinned and roared at the recruits who looked very pale at the thought of facing Crest. I laughed and entered the woods.

Ok my original plan consisted of letting the others trip the traps and use the knowledge of how they worked to get past them but now I had to get though them myself… but I can't do that! It will waste too much time and they will make it to the flag while I'm messing around… unless…

Crest! Or rather, his pack. Taking a deep breath I sat on the ground crossed legged. I had to concentrate because I never tried summoning more than Crest himself on purpose. I remembered how I made him; I had a need to not be alone. I remembered the deaths of my family and the feeling I had when they were gone, instantly five wolves appeared out of thick black smoke. They barked happily and stood at attention. I stood up and saluted.

"Ok my fuzzy knights! Two of you will be sniffing out and disabling the traps, the other two will be helping Crest with fighting off the others and keep them off our tails." I bent down and petted the middle one who was smaller than the other four, no more than a puppy. "And you my little one will sniff out the flag!"

'Happy bark!' I pulled out a sock from within one of my many pockets.

"I snagged this when I was in Logan's room." they bent their heads and I blushed. "Don't judge me! I thought it might be useful."

'Questioning barks.'

"For if we got lost and we needed to find our way home… or something." They shook their heads in disappointment. "Don't make me decide to neuter you!" they quickly saluted and got to work. The first two started sniffing the ground and kicking at the dirt while the other two ran off to join the fight with Crest.

"Glad to see empty threats still work… ok little one start smelling." The little guy with a lot of regret sniffed at the sock; once he was done he looked up and sniffed the air.

'Bark!' he pointed east and I scooped the little one up into a big hug.

"Good boy!" he barked happily and I pointed at the others in a voice full of authority. "Ok knights follow the smell of Logan's sexy feet!" they snickered but followed my orders of course after I smacked my mouth. My plan worked perfectly we dodged every obstacle and I think the others didn't even make it past big Crest and his back up. Finally we reached the flag and after snagging it off the stick we rushed past the traps and ran to the woods entrance.

"The dam mutt is to strong! It's not fare!" I could hear them arguing at how difficult It was to fight my knights. I was so proud of them for keeping a bunch of hyperactive mutants at bay for as long as they did.

"Life's not fare Runts!" I could hear Logan chuckling as we got closer and closer. As exited the woods we reached a great site, Crest and his fuzzy back up held the others at bay no matter how hard they fought. Bobby's ice broke apart as Crest moved; Amarra's fire fizzled on his fur. Nothing they did could hold agents them… until they attacked all at once. Crest fell to the ground knocked out while the other two disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"The flag!" I gulped a large knot in my throat, my best line of defense was out and I was down to three… two and a half wolves. The others all smiled evilly, the only comfort I got was from Logan… who caused the mess in the first place.

"Remember! You have to bring me the flag to win!" I needed a plan and fast… I got it! I dropped the puppy and standing tall with my two knights got into a battle position.

"You want the flag?" I asked with a huge smirk on my face. "Then come and get it!" they all rushed me tackling me to the ground while my knights wrestled with them all in a huge pile, until a loud whistle from Logan made them break apart to hear my victorious laughing.

"What happened!?" they all turned to see Logan holding a small black wolf puppy with a red flag in its maw. I stopped laughing to explain.

"You forgot to see if I had the flag before tackling me. I gave it to little Crest before you attacked." They screamed in frustration as Logan approached us with news.

"Ok, you all may need extra training but I'll let it slide 'this' time. Anyway pup since you won your prize is you get to skip survival week." The other gasped and awed in envy.

"No way!" Logan growled at the outburst.

"If you runts don't like it then you should have not lost to a newbie! Besides he got it under thirty minutes you should be jumping for joy." They quieted after that and silently did just that while patting my back in approval. I however interrupted the celebration.

"Actually… I heard about survival week from Jamie and since I won… I want do the week and I want to do the week with you!" everyone gasped in horror at my statement except for Logan who smirked surprised.

"The kid is not human!" shouted Bobby who Amarra kicked in response.

"We all are not human duffus! We're mutants." He shook his head and sighed.

"Ok fine! He's nuts then!" they pulled me aside and waved at Logan. "We need a word with Devlin for a moment." The all huddled around me whispering as to not incur Logan's wrath.

"Listen kid, you're new so we wouldn't expect you to know much about Logan's training methods but take our word for it when we say he's nuts! He's worse than a drill sergeant!" I chuckled I knew Logan was rough from the start but it didn't matter to me much.

"I can handle myself in the wild if that's what you're worried about. Jamie told me that he dropped you in middle of the wilds the last survival week and you had to make it out as a group before the snow storm hit you and he had to air lift you guys out." They looked at me like I had a second head.

"If you know how bad he is why do you want to go!? It makes no sense! We're all just confused." I scoffed.

"I went though far worse than Logan just coming to the institute, I went a month on my own on the road with only a hundred dollars to my name and the cloths on my back all while running from flaming wolves who I thought were trying to maul me. Since then I took down a behemoth named Blob and beet a small army of young mutants and even outsmarted them all on my first try. I think I can handle anything Logan can throw my way guys…" they stood silent for a moment and nodded to themselves accepting my strength.

"Ok you make a good point but why would you want to keep going through all this?" I smiled.

"Maybe I'm a masochist." One girl laughed while the others looked confused. I think her name was Tabitha.

"What?" she chuckled again and whispered into Amarra's ear. Amarra blushed deep red and I laughed, it was good to see other people blushing instead of me.

"That was a good one squirt but what's that real reason?" I sighed and bent my head.

"Because I have a promise to fulfill… To become as strong as I can be and break though that limit… that was the last thing I ever promised to my brother and I will see it though." I didn't wait to see the shock from their faces I walked up to Logan smiled. "I'm ready for survival week when you are teacher!"

"If the other runts had your guts the brother hood wouldn't stand a chance. You got it pup! Next week you're all mine." I did my best not to blush at the comment in front of the other and saluted Logan in respect. Yes my life is hard but I'm getting stronger every day and if I keep getting stronger I will finally see my brothers wish come true. I will surpass my limits and one day my promise will finally be fulfilled.

I love you Skylar… wherever you are…

/

Arthurs notes.

Ok guys what do you think so far? Should I continue the relationship levels with Logan or should I chose another t to steal Devlin's heart? What characters do you want to see in later pages? I'm willing to add characters from any of the Marval worlds just let me know in the reviews.

Ps also I'll be adding one new Character to join into the group, a powerful member of the Young Avengers. If you would like to see him please say so in the reviews… say anything in the reviews please so I know people are actually reading this and want to see it continue or if I need to make some changes. That is all good luck and good health :D


	8. Azure Deeps The Dark Flames Consumes

A large tree rose above a crystal pond within a dark cave. The tree was very peculiar its bark was pristine white and it's leafs shined brighter than any star. Above the cave was a small round opening and from it shined the full moon. The light of the moon shined down onto the tree and still waters making the walls of the cave shine bright dance so elegantly.

"I'm finally here!" Breaking the silence of the cave was a young man drowned in a red tattered cloak. He held a large wooden staff which he held close to his person. The young man had a look of wisdom to him, as if the knowledge he held was beyond his years. The man lifted his staff and gently tapped the still waters of the cave which rippled reaching the great tree in its center. The young man kneeled down and began to chant.

"Within the border of light and dark

I call upon the holy spark

Flames of azure and hope alike

Now the tree of light you strike!"

While he chanted a ring of blue flames rose around him until a large stream of flame shot out and hit the tree setting it ablaze. Oddly the tree did not burn to ash; it just shined with an otherworldly beauty. The blue flames of the tree reached the pool of water and when they touched the flames vanished and the pool turned ink-black. The young man bowed on his hands and knees and called out over the pool of dark waters.

"Second son of the great moon, great serpent of the azure deeps, lord of death and keeper of the goddess' secrets, I call upon you this night and seek your audience." The waters of the pool churned and bubbled with life. Small fish pale and nearly translucent rose and splashed upon the water's surface. The young man smiled and pulled a small silver stone from his person. He tossed the stone into the water and the churning of the pool ceased, the odd fish were now floating calmly upon the inky waters. They were easily seen now, they appeared to be of the deep, fish that never seen the light of day. Something else was seen by the man, two large blue lights shined from opposite sides of the pool. The boy smiled and bowed respectively.

"Great one it is I William Kaplan, I have come here as you asked." The lights seemed to disappear for a moment and reappear three times and then one tilted and the other rose. Suddenly a deep voice echoed out from the pool making it vibrate.

'Yesssss…. I recall you now…. You look different from the lasssssst time we met.' The young man caressed his red cloak and in a sorrowful voice spoke.

"I'm wearing Skylars cloak… he didn't… make it on his quest and he sent it to me... as a reminder of him." The lights vanished for a long moment and returned with a bright flash of blue.

'Yesssss…. I sssssense him within the watersssss of my domain…. I will watch over him…. And sssssend him sssswiftly to mother.' From within the water raised a long slick tentacle; within its grasp was a small blue pearl. 'To prevent another from the sssssame fate.' The voice explained. The tentacle dropped the pear into the hands of the man and in thanks the man smiled.

"Thank you great one. But I don't think you called me here for just a healing tear." The waters rippled for a moment and the small fish scattered before returning to their peaceful swim.

'Yesssss…. I called you here for…. a very important resssssign…. Ssssskylar'ssssss brother isss in danger. My dear older brother issssss trying to awake.' The young man looked on confused.

"Shouldn't that be a good thing? Doesn't it mean the spell lady Aura cast worked?" the waters rippled and lights grew bright.

'It did work and that issss the problem… when mother brought me into the world I felt the remnantssss of my brother within the deepsss…. He wasssss furioussss…. Sssshould he take control of the boy all will bathe in hissss unending wrath.' The young man fell on his hands and knees and shook in horror. 'If masss death were to in ssssssew all will fall within the azure deepssss…. I do not know what ssssso much death will do to me…. I could turn like my brother and devourer the ssssssoulssss.'

"What do I do to stop this!? There must be something that could end his wrath!" the waters vibrated for a moment as the voice hummed in thought.

'You musssst purify him…. And sssssshould that fail… you mussssst… end…. The….. boy…' the waters churned and splashed in a flurry of fish until they all vanished into the inky waters. The water itself became clear and the boy rose to his feet. He rubbed his face and sighed.

"….Don't worry…. I won't let anything happen to your baby brother Sky…. I promise you he will be saved. No harm will come too little Devlin."

/X-Men\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Four Days Earlier

'Loud yawn.' I giggled and rubbed Crest's head feeling pity for my fuzzy friend. He has been up with me as I practiced using my powers.

"Sorry Crest, I appreciate you staying up with me tonight but I can handle it on my own." The professor aloud me a day off from classes to practice my umbrakenesis. I thought that practicing while it was dark out would make it easier to activate my power and he agreed to give me a night to try. So here I am in the front of the mansion cross legged in a nice warm hoodie with Crest by my side dosing off.

'Yawning bark.' I laughed and hugged his fuzzy head.

"You're sweet to be worried about me but I can handle myself. Plus we're in a gated area with a state of the art security system. Nothing other than a nuclear bomb could hurt me here Crest."

'Bark bark bark' to translate for you 'yah yah yah' he decided to lie down and stretched out onto the grass next to me. In a few seconds I started to hear him snoring softly. Giggling at his silliness I continued to concentrate on what the professor suggested for me. He said to try and feel different emotions or needs to pull out the power. I tried fear but that just made another wolf that snored along with the original. I tired bravery but that just made the flames. So far everything I tired didn't activate anything other than the wolves or fires.

"Ugh!" What else could I try? Needs I guessed but what need and for what reason? I mean I didn't even know what I could use darkness for anyway? I thought and thought and I came up with an idea. "Crest wake up!" jumping up Crest looked around confused and glared at me.

'Loud questioning bark?' I smiled and pointed to both of the wolves with a smile of determination.

"I need you both to attack me!"

'Louder questioning bark!?'

"To activate the power! Why do you think?" they both shook their fuzzy heads and I glared at them both. "Ok then we can stay up all night until I figure out something else." They gave each other a look and sighed.

'Agreeing bark' Victorious!

"Ok stand over there and wait for my signal." They obeyed and I stood ready with my hand out. "Ok the plan is to make a wall of darkness to block the attack. Ok on three. One, two, three!" they rushed at me getting closer and closer, seeing them both reminded me of the time Logan saved me. They really scared me then and just thinking about brought up those memories. Just as they were inches from my face…. they fell on top of me.

'Apologizing bark.' I sighed and petted their heads.

"Its ok guys…" I huffed and rose to my feet. "I'm going for a run." After a few minutes of lapping around the mansion I finally reached Crest and his clone who were asleep on the soft grass. I sat beside them and patted their heads.

"I don't get it guys… it's like I don't even have that power… whatever it does." I summoned a fire ball in my hand and watched the flames flicker and dance in my palm. The dancing fire almost hypnotized me with how beautiful it looked. I just wanted to keep it with me forever. "At least I can use you…."

Thinking to myself I consternated on making the flame cover my entire hand. I watched it for a while until suddenly my hand turned blue black and so did the flames. My hand looked amazing, the wrist and palm was completely black and my fingers were shining blue and the tips were clawed with candle size blue black flames. Above the hand in my palm was a small black ball that hand radiated what looked like smoke. I jumped up in joy holding the black ball in triumph.

"Crest look I did it I..." as I fist bumped the sky in joy the black ball flew high into the air and to our horror, exploded into a huge ball of blue black fire the size of a bus. It burned up and faded away leaving me standing there as still as possible. Crest and his clone dropped their jaws just staring at me shocked. "I… uhhh…. Think I'll… save that for an emergency…."

'Agreeing bark.'

/X-men\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

It had been a pretty uneventful day and a half, since I learned how to use my Umbrakenesis. Tomorrow morning I would be spending my first survival week and with Logan. It was also the start of summer vacation, which is why the professor organized a week of it to teach his students Survival skills. Then the rest of the summer was ours to do with as we pleased.

I couldn't wait! Others dreaded going despite knowing that Logan wasn't going to be the teacher then. They were going to a summer camp while I got a one on one session with Logan. I had no idea what he had in store for me but I knew I could handle it now that I learned how to make an explosion the size of a bus.

To celebrate their freedom from the soul crushing boredom of school work, the kids who went to the Bayville high school throw a summer dance in honor of their freedom. All of the students of the institute decided to attend the dance… that is except for the ones who couldn't because of their mutations. This included, Rogue, Kurt, Evan, Jamie and I. I heard Kurt and Scott yelling from all the way in the rec-room where Crest and I were lounging watching a movie. Something called Spirited Away. It was awesome! I loved Hayao Miyazaki's movies ever since I saw My Neighbor Totoro and Princess Mononoke. When I heard he made a new one I asked Logan to take me to the video store to buy it…. best twenty bucks I ever spent. I just got into the movie when the shouting started. I tried to concentrate on the movie but with all the other noise it was difficult so I paused the movie and turned to Crest.

"Crest…. Go kill the makers of noise!" I was joking of coarse… kind of… anyway Crest has never hurt anyone other than Logan who he just didn't like.

'Evil cackling bark!' He rushed off the couch and though the door. I just sat there waiting for the yelling to end and the screaming to begin. When it did I smiled to myself and waited for Crest to come back so I could start the movie. Honestly he liked it to. His face was glued to the screen until the yelling that is. He came back into the room panting satisfied.

'Bark bark!' translated… 'All done!' he took his seat next to me and I started the movie again. About a few minutes in Rogue and Kurt entered the room looking depressed.

"Let me guess… you two are bummed you could go to the dance." Kurt nodded and took a seat on the edge of the couch while Rogue slouched on the wall next to it.

"Not really… I'm not much for crowds. Kurt's taking it hard though and Evan went off on his skateboard.

"And Jamie?" she pointed up stairs,

"I think he's in his room writing in his…" Crest interrupted mad at the noise.

'Long annoyed howl.' Translated… 'Shut uuuuuup!' I chuckled and patted his head.

"What's eating him?" I pointed at the T.V

"We just bought a movie and he really likes it… I know you guys are bummed but you can always watch this with us." Sighing Kurt plopped his head on his hands and Rouge sat next to Crest and started petting him. Oddly enough her powers never worked on Crest so she enjoyed petting him, he trusted Rogue so he let her.

"What are you watching?" she asked. I picked up the cover and showed it to her. She smiled recognizing it. "Oh yah… I wanted to pick this up yesterday but I had homework." I smiled and pressed the rewind button much to Crest's disappointment howl.

After we got to about forty minutes in both Rogue and Kurt got out of their funk and were enjoying themselves. I was happy they were doing better but sadly it didn't last. A loud bang sounded though the entire mansion, Crest was not pleased. Growling in anger he rose off the couch and bolted down the hall with us on his tail.

"Wait up!" Rogue and Kurt ran after us, as we reached the main hall Crest and I were way faster than they were. we found a large hole where the door to the mansion used to be. I stood on the shattered remains surveying the damage.

"The professor is going to have a fit!" I looked behind me to see another hole leading deeper into the mansion. "This is not good not good at all! Where is Logan or Beast!?" Rogue shook her head.

"Logan went on an errand and beast and the professor are picking up Storm from the airport… I'll call Scott!" she ran to the phone while Crest and I rushed in the direction of the carnage. Kurt yelled after us.

"What are you doing!?" I pointed to the hole in the wall.

"I want to know what we're up against!" man it was a mess! Whatever it was it was big, bigger than the Blob. It left craters in the shape of huge footsteps. Crest growled but something in his voice sounded scared so I kneeled down and rubbed his head.

"It will be ok we can do this." I didn't know if I was trying to convince him or myself. I took a deep breath and continued down the broken halls until we began to hear stomping. There in the professor's office stood a tall… er… very tall buff man. He would have been hot if he didn't wear that round helmet over his head. Next to the man stood a blue skinned woman who reviled in his destructive rampage laughing like a maniac, that is… until he stomped on a metal wired helmet.

"Ugh you lummox! You destroyed what we came here for!" The man brushed off the woman quite literally she hit the wall from the force and fell to the ground with a grown. Even then I knew she was the resign for this destruction… but I still felt bad… or maybe I wanted answers. I rushed to her and lifted her into a sitting position.

"How do I stop this?" she tried to wake up but could only mutter an answer.

"The….. Helmet…" She fell unconscious and I laid her down softly turning to Crest.

"You heard the lady. Knock off that helmet!"

'Bark!' we rushed after the man, Crest attacked first jumping onto the guy's back and biting at the clamps that held the helmet on to his shoulders. The man roared in anger and grabbed at Crest with a huge meaty hand and smashed him into the ground with a sickening crack.

"NOOOO!" I screamed in horror as Crest faded away in a puff of black smoke and ashes. The large man stopped on his ashes and turned to me.

"Where is Charles!?" In utter rage I rushed at him roaring. As I reached him my hands erupted in flamed claws I rushed at him clawing like a madman, the fire didn't faze him more than a moment until he got me into a choke hold with only one of his meaty hands. I squirmed and twisted in his grasp, still in morning for my fuzzy friend.

"You'll pay for what you've done!" tears began to fall from my eyes. The man lifted me to his face and glared into my watery eyes for a moment his gaze softened but still I could see deep inner rage.

"Wrong… Charles will be the one to pay." He dropped me and continued on his rampage. I cried there on the floor holding the ashes of my friend. My tears mixed into the ash as I cried.

"I'm sorry Crest…." As I sat there something happened. My tears shined and the ashes alit with fire. The fires twisted and molded into a familiar form of a wolf pup. "Crest!" the little whelp howled and whimpered in fear.

"Don't worry little guy." I lifted the pup into my hoodie and sat in defeat. Kurt finally reached us, seeing me on the ground he rushed to me thinking I was hurt. "I couldn't stop him… he's too powerful…"

"Who was it?" I shook my head and little Crest popped out of my hoodie and barked. "My god, wolf dude!… who is that strong!?" A roar erupted from underneath us as Rogue rushed to our side.

"It's no good, Scott thinks we're making it up!... We're on our own…" she noticed my shocked state. "What happened?"

"Devlin and Crest tried to fight the guy and lost…. Something happened to wolf dude and now he's…." she saw what was left of Crest and I saw the look of fear in her eye.

"….." I could even speak, I just hugged little Crest inside my hoodie. Rogue patted my back and kneeled in front of me. she looked scared but I could feel her bravery.

"I… I have a plan…. But I need your help." I looked up at her feeling small and hopeless… but I knew he needed to be stopped. I stood up and pulled Crest out of my hoodie and handed him to Kurt.

"Watch him for me…." Kurt nodded and I faced Rogue wiping the tears from my face. "What do you need me to do?"

"Lure him into the danger room and I'll do the rest." My eyes widened in astonishment, I knew what she was planning. I smiled full of hope and rushed out of the room heading for the elevator. I found the behemoth crushing the floor in rage. I smiled to myself and tossed a fire ball at the big jerk.

"Hay stupid! You want the professor!? Then follow me!" I rushed as fast as I could because the moment the words left my mouth the monstrous man charged my way. I ran down the metal halls just fast enough to stay reaching distance from him… glad I'm a great runner! Unfortunately I didn't take in consideration of the metal door. It took a few seconds to much to open… the monster caught me. Thinking as quickly as I could I tossed a fire ball into the eye hole within the metal helmet, he screamed in rage and dropped me to the floor. I jumped up as fast as I could and rushed inside the danger room. Once inside Rogue called out to me from within the control room up above, I used the elevator there and joined her inside.

"Where is Charles!" the moment the monster entered the room Rogue randomly pressed buttons and switches, to my amazement the room below erupted in activity. From metal clasps and tentacles, to rotating saws and large mechanical spiders that all assaulted the man in a flurry of metal and fire. Yet even with the countless assaults it only grassed him barley making him fall on his knees, the moment he was down Rogue pulled a leaver that made two huge metal tentacles entangle the man's massive arms holding him in place.

"I need back up!" She then ran to the elevator with me on her heels, once we we're down below she rushed at the man and grabbed onto the exposed flesh of his arms, to my amazement she began growing slightly taller while the man spasm and twisted in great pain. He quickly ripped out of the metal tentacles tearing them from the walls and backhanded Rogue. For a moment I thought she would have flown across the room but she held her ground only moving a few feet. I heard that she could take a small amount of other mutant's powers but I never seen it for myself.

"I am done playing around!" he charged at Rogue in a speed I didn't think he had and tossed her across the room leaving a dent in the wall. Even with his powers she could not stand up to his rage. "No more games! No more running! Where is my brother!"

"… You'll find nothing here…" My arms and legs erupted in flames until they began to shift and change into large claws. The fire blazed in dark flames that moved slowly across my body and into my vision. All I could see and all I could feel was rage… so much rage. I shook with it… it felt…. Good… "I won't let you….." the fires intensified until my whole being erupted in black flames. "Get out of here alive!" I jumped into the air feeling the darkness flow and struck out at the man's helmet. The moment I did it ripped into the metal leaving a large gap. I landed on top of his head and litteraly ripped the helmet off his head like a piece of paper and tossed it across the room with the same ease. The man looked in shock as I cupped his face with my hands. I stared into the man's eyes and saw something that made me shake in anticipation… fear!

'RRROOOAAARRR!' The man and I erupted in a pillar of blue black flames that reached the ceiling of the danger room and probably the room above….

'Ugh…' The man fell to the ground unconscious. Half of his face was still alit with black and blue fire. I never felt so strong so….. soooo…. Heh….hehe… Hahahahaha.

"HAHAHAAAAHHAAAA!" I stood above him howling in laughter, I could feel my enter body erupting in black smoke and fire…. And it felt great! I snickered and hugged my sides feeling intense joy in the man's defeat…. I don't know what came over me but I liked it!

"Devlin!" I stopped laughing and looked down at the open metal door of the danger room. There stood Logan and beside him Best, the professor, and a beautiful woman with Long white hair and dark skin.

"Hi Logan!" I spoke in an odd voice that sounded as if it was multiple people were speaking inside me. "Look! Look at him suffering!" I kneeled down and caressed the man's face he was actually very handsome but something was off and I frowned in disappointment. "… He's not burning…" I smiled so wide I thought my lips would tear. "I know! I'll rip out his throat!" I clawed my hand and grabbed onto the skin of his throat and began to pull.

"STOP IT!" I did and turned to Logan with an annoyed growl that sounded like a whole pack of wolves.

"Why!?" I thought to myself and before he could answer I did for him. I smiled wide again and chuckled maniacally. "You're right!... I should rip it out with my teeth!" I opened my mouth wider then I thought I could and bit down on the man's neck pulling the flesh as far as it could but it would not tear. I growled and thrashed my head trying to kill the wretch but it seemed impossible… until I tasted blood. Before I could finish pulling off the chunk of flesh Logan tackled me off him and tossed me to the ground and pined me under him. I growled and thrashed in his grasp.

"What's Wrong with you pup?!" I snickered and felt something odd inside myself. It felt like an echo, like a wave it hit me and I understood… it was a song. I chuckled to myself and began to sing.

[If you are near to the dark, I will tell you 'bout the sun! you are here no escape, from my visions of the world, you will cry all alone but it does not mean a thing to meeeee!]

In an explosion of black and blue flames I tossed Logan across the room and onto the wall. I smiled like a mad man and stood up using a long black and blue tail. The tail swayed behind me as I walked to my pray…. The man will die!

[Knowing the song I will sing, till the darkness comes to sleep, come to me I will tell 'bout the secret of the sun, it's in you, not in me, but it does not mean a thing to yoooouuu!]

I rose on top of the man and straddled his shoulders. I caressed his face with my clawed hand.

[The sun is in your eyes' the sun is in your ears, I hope you see the sun, sunk in the darkneeeeeessss!]

I grabbed at the man's throat and squeezed, he trembled under me choking softly.

[The sun is in your eyes, the sun is in your ears but you can't see the sun ever in the darknesssss.]

I felt the life flames of life slowly leaving the retched creature and in one last verse sang out in other glee!

[It does not much matter to MEEEEE!]

'That is enough!' I screamed in horror and pain. A voice echoed inside my head forcing me to push back my want for slather and gore. I screamed and trashed on the floor in pain until I felt the dark fire inside me subsided and burn away. 'Push it back Devlin this is not you!'

'RRRRROOOOOOAAAARRR!' I roared out and fell to the ground silent and gone. That last thing I could feel was someone lifting me in their arms.

/X-men\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

I felt… cold… so cold… I could see nothing but black. Nothing but shadow, something was wrong.

"Master…." Deep within the dark a small flicker of blue shined in the distance.

'Who... who's there?...' I could barely speak or even think. It was like there was nothing left of me inside to act.

"It is us! We are finally closer to becoming one!" the fires blasted into a huge column of flames; From within stood a wolf with fur as pitch black as the world around it and eyes brighter then the inferno. On the chest of the wolf was a gaping hole that dripped with silver liquid as if it was blood.

'….W….what…. a….are…. you?' the wolf grinned showing rows of sharp silver fangs.

"We are the dark, the final emotions of the betrayed; we are the dark side of the crescent moon! The darkness within the heart, within the soul, within you!" The great beast howled and the darkness of the world around us faded away revealing a beautiful grove. The grove felt so familiar like I already been here. "Soon will be reunited; Light and dark as one! And when we are together again we will devourer all in existence for their betrayal! We will roam the land, the air, the sea and bring destruction like none have ever seen!"

'….Nnn…..No!...I….I can't….I won't let you hurt people!' the beast laughed.

"You will have no choice… you are but a fragment of our self, you maybe our master now but soon we will be master and you the weapon!" I could let this happen. I used all my strength and rose to my feet. 'No! We are in control now! You are to fade away, not us not now!'

"Y….Yes.. you.. will.. Now go away!" in a roar of pain the great wolf faded into the darkness and so did the grove… and myself.

/X-men\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

I woke up tremendously sour, like I was running laps around the world or something. I tried to lift my head but I couldn't something was holding it down. I tried to raise my arms but they too were bound and my legs were in the same state. I started to panic and screamed very afraid.

"Help!" I squirmed and pulled at the restraints but to no avail, I don't know what came over me I just started screaming and flaying within the metal clamps. I could only look up at the metal ceiling screaming in fear. "AAAAAGGGHHH!"

"Pup stop, it's ok!" Logan stood into my field of vision I felt a little safer but still scared.

"Logan!? What's happening? please let me out! Please!" He quickly released the clamps holding me in place and once I was freed I clung to his chest crying and wheezing. I never liked being bound, ever! The thought of no freedom scared me to the core. I cried into his chest as he rubbed circles on my back.

"Sssshhh it's ok. I'm here pup. Calm down." I don't know how long he repeated those words but after a while I calmed down enough to remembered what happened to me.

"…. It was horrible… like… all that was good and bright within me….. Just vanished…. And that…. Thing! It took over me and made me do horrible things!" My hands balled into fists and tears ran down my face and into his shirt. "It…. m… made me hurt you…." My body shook and I raised my head to look into his eyes, they were filled with concern and sadness. I closed my eyes and rapped my hands around his neck pulling him into a hug. "I'm so sorry!" he held me tight in his arms and hushed me.

"It wasn't your fault pup! Chuck said something was controlling your head. He stopped it and gave you back control, it wasn't you!" I shook my head and pulled away.

"It was me…. another me I don't want to be ever again." I wiped the tears from my face and looked Logan in the eye. "Logan… I need you to promise me something…" my voice shook and I felt my stomach twist. "If it takes control of me….. If I lose all control…. I… I want you to!" before I could say it he grasped my shoulders and shook his head.

"It won't come to that pup!" he pulled me into another embrace and I held onto him like my life depended on it.

I knew it would come to that one day. There was no way around it, I knew what this thing was now, the thing within my dreams, the thing that followed me though my very birth and existence. The monster within my nightmares…. Oh goddess…. What am I becoming?

/X-men\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\


	9. Puppy Shorts 3

Puppy shorts

I learned that I spent three days in a catatonic state after what happened with that man. The professor said the man was his half brother, his name was Cain Marko but he preferred to be called The Juggernaut. He suffered slight injuries after my…. Incident. Thankfully his neck didn't sustain major damage and his powers kept him alive. He sent him back to his prison where he will stay until the professor knows what to do for him.

I've been sitting outside the mansion ever since. The other students left to the survival week camp while I was out with the professor, Beast, and the teacher that just arrived from the airport, her name was Ororo Munroe or Storm as the students called her. I was left with Logan who watched over me until I woke up.

He left me for a moment telling me he would be back. I was sitting on my own outside the mansion, I was too afraid to even move on my own after what that... That thing made me. I didn't even summon Crest, to afraid of using my powers or even having him around so I sent him away. I was alone now… I never felt like this… no that's not true... I felt like this before and I should know it well… it's the same feeling when my family died…. now… I wish I joined them... If they saw what I did… what would they think of me? An odd loud noise shook my out of my thoughts. It sounded like a lawnmower; I looked up to see a welcoming sight. There on the lawn stood a red motorcycle with yellow painted on flames and straddling it was Logan. My mouth dropped as he lifted the helmet off his head. He smirked at me and waved his hand.

"Hay pup! Let's go for a ride!" he didn't have to tell me twice! I jumped up and rushed at the man smiling happily. "One sec pup…" he pulled up the seat of the bike and from within pick out a black helmet with blue flames painted on. My eyes widen at the sight of it. He handed it to me and I placed it on.

"How do I look?" He smirked and lifted me onto the bike behind him.

"Hold on tight puppy." Blushing brightly I slowly wrapped my hands around his waist until he revved the bike to life; I quickly hugged onto his waist as we rode out the front gates of the institute in speeds I never knew. We were going so fast my heart raced just to keep up.

"Where are we going!" I had to yell out over the sound of the engine. I didn't really care about the sound I was too excited.

"Where the road takes us pup!" I hugged his back tightly and smiled and I knew it was big and goofy but at least I was behind him. Man I never felt so giddy, maybe it was the adrenaline or just being by my most favorite person. I have no idea where we're going but as long as I was with Logan I would be happy.


	10. Rebirth of the Azure Flame

Azure Flame Wolf

One week later….

The night I returned to the institute was quite the experience. The moment I went through that door everyone bombarded me with questions. Rogue told them all what happened excluding my psycho moment. I heard from Kurt how Rogue chewed out Scott for leaving us to face Juggernaut alone. Even with his ruby red glasses I could see the regret and shame he felt on his face. I doubt he will ever make that mistake again.

Ever since then he has been keeping an eye on me, treated me like I was made of glass. I wasn't sure what to make of it, it felt nice to have a guy treating me so great especially a guy as cute as Scott; but also it was making me feel venerable and I was already not using my powers anymore. Ever since the incidents I haven't made Crest appear and I was kind of… lonely… so I kept close to Logan and Scott…

Lately something has been bugging Logan. He has been really aggravated at everything… even me. One time I walked by his room and heard him growling I poked my head through the door to see him clawing at the walls.

"Logan?" I called out to him but he didn't even turn to look at me he just continued clawing the wall. I yelled out to get his attention. "Logan!"

He thrust his claws into the wall and roared in anger. I flinched back and closed the door scared to death. Only an hour later he came into the kitchen looking normal like nothing happened. I felt so worried about him that I went to the professor to ask for advice.

"You see Devlin… what's happening with Logan is his business and I really shouldn't say anymore than that… yet I know how much you care for him so I will tell you this. He has been having really bad night terrors. Give him time to sort out his feelings and he should be back to his old self in no time." I did wait but it just got worse and worse. Sometimes at night I would walk by his room and hear him tossing and turning in his bed.

Today I decided to confront him about this and hopefully I could help fix it, I just needed the right moment. In the morning I walked to the kitchen to eat breakfast, there sitting on the windowsill was Logan reading the news paper. I would have asked him then but Kitty was sitting with her laptop nearby. So I quietly sat down and picked out my meal. After a minute of silent eating Kitty looked up at Logan and I with an odd look in her eye that I think was appreciation.

"What? Are pup and I too loud for ya half-pint?" she shook her head and smiled.

"Nope, just enjoying the peace and quiet." As if to mock her everyone entered the kitchen and bustled into conversation. She sighed in disappointment picking up her laptop and exiting the room. One of the students turned on the TV and an odd report caught Logan's attention. He walked up to the TV and raised the volume to some of the student's annoyance.

'Odd attacks and disappearances appeared the last week in the Mckinley mountains. Some people are calling it a Big Foot attack.' That's about how much I heard from the report because Logan left the room looking shaken. I stood up to follow him down the hall until we were hearing distance from everyone else.

"Logan?" he kept walking only looking back for a second.

"Not now pup." I reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Wait." the moment I touched his arm his claws extended and he looked back at me with eyes full of rage.

"NOT NOW!" He roared at me so furiously that my eyes began to water. His eyes softened but he just walked away not saying a word. I couldn't take it anymore; I ran to the main hall and to the elevator went down to the metal basement. I didn't know why I ran down there; I think I just wanted to be away from everyone. I made my way deep into the halls until I walked into a large room I never been in before. Inside the room was a huge black jet, in amazement I went inside to get a better look.

The inside of the jet was amazing and quite so I decided it was the perfect place to brood. I lay down and cried; I was so worried about Logan that it hurt me inside. Yet I knew I was powerless to help him. I guess I have to do what the professor said and wait for him to get his head together.

I guessed I dozed off because the next thing I knew Kitty was entering the jet, she looked up at me and waved.

"Hi Dev, room for one more?" I smiled and nodded at Kitty. "Oh thanks! I just can't like find a quite spot anywhere anymore. This was my last resort." I chuckled at that.

"Yah I guess it can get pretty noisy with so many people around us all the time. Don't worry about me making any sounds I was just resting." I rubbed my eyes still feeling the wetness of the tears she noticed that and gasped.

"Are you like ok!? Has Bobby been picking on you?" she sounded annoyed with good resign. Bobby has been pulling pranks like crazy lately. Last time he added pink hair dye to Kurt's shampoo… ugh that was bad. The professor put him on lock down for that and yet he still kept on doing worse and worse. I shook my head.

"No… I'm just… worried about Logan." She let out a long awe and patted my shoulder.

"I know…. He has been acting like very weird lately. I saw him claw through his door, I asked him what he was doing and he just said he was redecorating." She shivered remembering the moment. I know it sounds dumb but I'm glad he's not acting cold to just me. As we were talking the engine of the jet revved to life. We both stumbled in shock as the jet lifted off the ground and into the air.

"What's going on!?" She rushed to the cockpit doors and opened them revealing the culprit. "Logan!?" there sat Logan at the wheel of the jet in full uniform. I had no idea what was going on but I wanted answers so I started walking to him until Kitty grabbed my arm holding me back.

"Don't!" she looked so scared not only for herself but for me to…. No I couldn't let this slide. Logan was technically my father, and if something was wrong with him it affected me to… I couldn't lose anymore family… not again.

"I have to." Taking a breath I walked up to him and tapped his shoulder. "Logan?" the moment I touched him he turned around and punched the air almost impaling me with his claws. I was so in shock that I didn't feel Kitty pulling me into the other room. I could only watch Logan twitching in pain in his seat as he pressed some buttons and switches and struggled out the words 'engage autopilot' then stood up from his seat making his way toward us

"Why are you following me!" I felt offended and angry, how dare he try to kill me and then have the audacity to suspect me of stalking!

"Why are you acting nuts!" I had it I ripped into him despite the fear coursing through my body."I know you have been having nightmares but that's no resign to outright try and kill me!" a look of concern crossed his pained face and seemed to regain some of his senses.

"I would… never ugh…. H… hurt you pup… ugh!" he grabbed onto his head and roared in pain.

"LOGAN!" all my anger faded away into concern and fear. "What's happening to you?!" I tried to rush to him but Kitty held me tightly in place. She was stronger than I thought.

"I got to take you back before UGH! You got to get away… s.. something in my head… AAA I can't control it… cant b… be trusted!" He quickly pressed a button on the wall activating the door. With one last slash with his claws he was away from us on the other side. Kitty held onto me shacking in fear but still standing.

"He locked us in… no…. no he lock us away from him…. He's protecting us." She turned me around and saw my eyes overflowing with tears. She held me tightly rocking me back and forth hushing softly. I think it was an hour or so until I calmed down. I whispered into her shirt. "What did you say?"

"I can't lose another dad." She sat me down and sat next to me. "I… was little when I lost him. A psychopath came to our home one night and threatened my dad with a knife. The woman wanted him to give me up and in return she would leave him and my brother alone… my dad rushed her and… got stabbed in the process." She gasped in shock and held my hand tightly.

"W….what happened then?" I could tell she was afraid to ask and quite honestly… I was afraid to say.

"My brother attacked the woman and tossed her across the room. I was so scared then but I would never forget the look of anger in his eyes, I swear they shined red. Afraid for her safety she ran out the door before my brother could kill her…. I rushed to my dad's side when I thought it was safe…" I rubbed the cloth band on my wrist; on the band was the symbol of the moon goddess. "Before he died he gave me his and my mother's bands that they had made on their wedding day. He told me to give his to my brother and to wear my mothers." I lifted my arm showing her the band and she smiled with wet eyes.

"It's beautiful." I grinned and nodded my head.

"She was just as beautiful… I would tell you how she died but…. My dad never told me… only… that she died to protect me… just like he did…" she rapped me into a tight hug and I could feel her tears running down my back.

"I don't know what I would do if I lost my family like that…. I know I wouldn't be as brave as you." She wiped the tears from her eyes and mine. "I promise Logan will be fine." I wanted to believe her so badly. About one hour passed until we finally landed. The moment we did Kitty fazed us through the jet to the ground. We landed softly on a patch of snow.

"Where are we?" I couldn't answer her, I had no idea…. Or maybe I did. "I think in the Mckinley Mountains. I saw something on the news report this morning… about the attacks." She snapped her fingers realization.

"Maybe he's here to stop the attacks!" but that didn't make much sense. Why would he care about some fake Bigfoot scam?

"But why? It seems like this goes deeper then stopping some fake Bigfoot… he said something was controlling his mind… maybe there is something here doing this to him. And he must have been drawn to it like a beacon." her smile faded and sighed.

"That does like make more sense. But for the record Bigfoot is like real." I gave her a look that screamed 'oh really?' "It does!" she wined but I just shook my head.

"If you say so." She stomped her foot in the snow but followed me as I began searching for Logan. Thankfully he was acting sloppy, he left tracks everywhere. The moment I found them I ran much to the dismay of Kitty.

"Wait up! What are you even going to do once you like find him!?" I looked up into the sky noticing the resign I couldn't just wait.

"We can't stop now! The rain is coming soon; if we stop it will clear the tracks… I'll just think of something on the way!" She struggled to keep up with me but my mind was busy with finding Logan. Wherever he was going he was moving fast. We made it to a clearing but it didn't bring any good news, Logan wasn't there and worse… someone was with him. I knelt down and surveyed the ground seeing a pair of very large shoe prints.

"Logan was here and there was a struggle…" I looked around and saw that the foot prints ended here it seemed Kitty came to the same conclusion.

"I'm sure he could take care of himself…. But I don't know if we'll be able to find him I don't see any more tracks." I looked up into the trees and the cliff above and saw some broken branches. I climbed up into the tree for a better view and found a trail.

"Their heading up the mountain and I think the bigger one has Logan unconscious!" I dropped down the tree and landed near Kitty. She looked at me like I had a second head.

"How are you doing that?" I grinned at her.

"My father was part of a long line of hunters… he thought my brother how to track and hunt and my brother thought me when he died." I pointed up at the mountain. "We have to find him… if what I saw was right he may need our help."

I think we spent hours walking up the mountain following the trail; then again it might have been a few minutes. The moment we reached a good distance up we found Logan. He was standing high on a ledge but he looked calm…. Oddly calm.

"Logan!" Kitty smiled and waved up at him but the happy smile turned to a look of horror. There standing behind Logan was a tall Blond haired man that growled like a lion… and he kind of looked like one to. "Sabertooth!? But they are like mortal enemys !"

The tall man roared jumping off the ledge and charged at Kitty and I. He missed thanks to her power and we ran toured Logan. Just as we got close to him he extended his claws and tried to slash at us. I ducked and Kitty phased just in time.

"Logan what are you doing!?" he just roared at us and continued his assault. I did my best to dodge his attacks while Kitty out ran Sabertooth. "Logan please snap out of it!" he continued his attack regardless of my pleading.

"AAAAHH!" Kitty screamed in fear as Sabertooth rushed after her.

"Kitty! Can you handle him on your own!? I need time to get through to Logan!" She fazed though a tree right as the blond man leaped for her making him nock his head on the trunk. He was dazed but still conscious.

"Sure like just don't take too long!" I led Logan away from the both of them all the while he clawed at me like a mad man. For a moment I thought I could out run him but he nicked my side with one of his claws.

"AGH!" I stumbled but continued running until his reckless slashing dropped three trees in his path. It was enough to get some good distance from him, sadly a large gaping ledge laid out in front of me giving me no choice other than falling to my death or face Logan. I turned around to see Logan walking closer to me. To make matters worse my vision started to fade. I blinked my eyes and touched the warm wet blood flowing out my side.

"L…Logan…. I." I fell to my knees. "Please…." I fell to the ground my eyes closing in pain. I twisted my body to face up watching him fade along with the world around him. The last thing I saw before my vision faded was his face contorting in horror and the last thing I heard was a wale of sorrow.

/X-men\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

[Third Person]

Logan howled in regret, never in his life had he thought that he would hurt a child let alone kill one… but not just any child, his own adopted son. As if in response to his sorrow the sky showered in a flurry of cold water that masked the falling tears from his eyes.

"Pup…. I… I'm so sorry!" he lifted the cold limp body off the ground and cradled it in his arms. Despite the horrid pain within his head telling him to leave the body on the ground and return he held on to the boy and cried into his raven black hair. "P…please forgive me pup… AAAAGHHH!" Deep within the mountain a man in a lab coat looked on to the scene playing on his large computer and surveillance system. The man frowned and turned a large red dial causing Logan great pain.

"It's no use weapon-X you must obey. Drop the boy and return to me!" on the screen of his computer showed a small metal chip within Logan's brain sending signal's to his pain receptors.

"NO! I WONT LET YOU CONTROL ME!" As Logan screamed an aura of blue fire burned around Devlin. The flames reached up in the form of a hand and touched Logan's forehead. On the screen of the man's computer showed the computer chip within Logan's head burning into ash then disappearing completely.

"NO! It's impossible!" he pressed a button on his computer and yelled into a microphone. "Sabertooth! Acquire Weapon-X immediately!" He gained no response. "Sabertooth!?" he flicked on his surveillance cameras to show the tall man unconscious next to a tree with a huge dent in it. Finally free of the pain within his head Logan looked down at Devlin awash in dying blue flames.

"Thank you pup… You saved me…" Just then the rain stopped pouring and he gently lowered the limp body to the ground when he heard a gasp. He turned to see the horrified eye's of Kitty Pride. In a fit of rage he stood and placed an arm on her shoulder. "Bring him to the Blackbird… I got unfinished business…" in rage he sprinted up the mountain leaving Kitty to grieve on the death of a kind boy. The man in the lab coat pressed button after button activating countless security defenses that Logan slashed though in a fury of vengeance until he reached the room the man hid within.

"You'll pay for what you made me do! YOU"LL PAY WITH YOUR LIFE!" He rushed into the room as the final defenses activated, large spider like machines with flaying metal tentacles. They grabbed onto Logan and restrained him above the ground holding his arm's tightly. The man laughed from his chair and clapped his hands.

"Did you really think it would be that easy Weapon-X? I know you lost much of your memory but don't forget who made you and can very easily unmake you!... besides…" The man turned to the screen and pushed a button showing Devlin in the arms of Kitty bringing his lifeless body into the Jet. "You should be glad…. You did just as we wanted from the start… you finally killed the boy we wanted dead since the beginning."

"What!?" Logan thrashed within his restraints as the man continued his gloating. "What does Devlin have to do with any of this!?" The man laughed like a mad man holding his sides. He pressed a button on the computer bringing up a picture of a loving family of four.

"The Mercer's have been a thorn in our side for ages! When we found out they brought our greatest enemy Back to life we devised a plan to end them once and for all! And that plan was you! After our leader killed Salem Mercer yet failed to kill the youngest, we gave you your adamantium skeleton in hopes of you being strong enough to get past his brother… when they went missing we lost hope of finding them. HAahaha! But you seemed to find him on your own and even completed your mission! Well done Weapon-X! Now only one thing stands in our way to Hydra's ultimate goal! The world will fall into the darkness forever! We've won!" the man laughed in a fever pitch of joy as Logan roared in complete and total rage.

"You'll all pay for this! If it's the last thing I do!" the man laughed and pressed another button making the spiders pull his limbs making them ache in pain.

"And how will you do that when you're going to die here?" Logan screamed in pain as his limbs disconnected and were seconds from being pulled apart. Back at the jet Kitty was placing the body of Devlin down on the passenger room of the jet all the while in tears. Just as she laid the body down a large shadow with two burning blue eyes erupted from the body and flew faster than a bullet out of the jet and into the mountains.

"Now die! Die die DIE!" the man laughed at Logan's pain but just in time a large shadow busted into the room. The black mass of shadows shifted into the shape of a wolf that howled so loud that the screen of the computer exploded and the glass shattered piercing the man's skin making him recoil in pain. The wolf then leaped into the air moving in speeds that were hard to follow with the eyes and slashed through the metal spiders and tentacles like paper freeing Logan.

"No…." the man in the lab coat just stared at the shadowy beast as it stood over Logan and then screamed in horror as small silver tears dripped on Logan's face and could hear his limbs popping back in place and his cuts and scrapes healing faster then was normally possible for even Logan. "I saw him die! The wolf should be dead!" the shadowy beast roared at the man making him cower trapped and helpless. Blue Flames then erupted from the inky blackness of the wolf and covered everything melting and burning even the man who screamed in misery and pain. As the flames reached Logan they did not burn him instead they lift him into the air as if they were holding him caressing him and cradling him in kind arms. The wolf turned to him and surrounded him in its body then busted though the ceiling of the cave and up into the sky.

From the jet Kitty could only watch in amazement as the mountain erupted in an explosion of blue fires. She turned to see the body of Devlin burning into a crisp that seemed to get bigger. Hearing a howl she turned to see the shadowy mass fall gently in front of the jet. The mass broke apart leavening Logan standing on the ground and then reformed next to him. Logan looked into the shadowy beast's burning blue eyes and caressed its cheek; the wolf leaned its head in his hand and whined.

"Crest?" the beast shook it's head and Logan's eyes widened. With a heart full of hope he asked. "Devlin?" The beast nodded and Logan embraced the wolf in a tight hug. Kitty smiled in joy and rushed to meet the pair. The wolf jumped up and turned to see the burning body. It floated out of Logan's arms and hovered over the body like a cloud of smoke. In a soft howl that echoed around the mountain it descended into the burning husk of the body. The flames all at once faded away and the husk began to shack and twist. Logan rushed at the body as the ashen case broke apart revealing smooth skin. Helping the husk brake Logan cleared the ash off the body. To his amazement shining blue eyes stared into his.

"Pup… is that you?" he cleared the ash from Devlin's face and smiled as he whispered.

"Yes Logan…. It's me… I think…" Devlin cleared off the ash from his body and blushed crimson red when he felt his naked chest and legs. Devlin quickly hid his privets with his hands. "Please tell me there is a blanket or clothes on the jet!" Logan chuckled and walked to a cabinet pulling out a large black sheet covering Devlin in it.

"Here you go pup… that's new." Devlin looked up at the man confused but shuttered when he felt Logan touching a mass of soft flesh on his head. Moving his hands to his head he felt out two pointed fuzzy things on his head.

"Logan what is that!?" Logan chuckled and caressed one of the fuzzy things Devlin's head making the boy shiver.

"I think you're more of a pup then usually Dev." Devlin moaned and shivered as Logan messaged his ear. Blushing deep red he quickly rose and backed away from Logan.

"Please stop that!" As he stood something stooped him making him look at Logan confused. "D…Did you get shorter?"

"I think you got taller pup." Devlin in a panic looked around him and noticing that he indeed was taller.

"What's going on!?" still a little in shock Kitty walked up to Devlin and handed him a mirror.

"Like look for yourself." Gazing into the mirror Devlin stared in wonder at the changes of his body. His short raven black hair grown long past his shoulders and his sky blue eyes glowed and shined like blue burning stars. His ears were gone and replaced with two fuzzy wolf ears on top of his head that twitched and moved erratically. Still in shock the black blanket fell to the ground reveling a soot covered toned sinewy lithe body of a young adult. Devlin's mouth hung open wide studding his new body.

"I'm bigger…" looking down at his thigh's he gasped in shock. "Way bigger!" feeling movement behind him he turned his head to see a long bushy black tail wagging excitedly behind him. He jumped into the air full of joy. "This is awesome! I'm freaken Sexy!" he then blushed hard noticing the blushing faces of both Logan and Kitty. He quickly lifted the sheet back onto himself and blushed hard. "Ooops… that does not leave the mountain!" Logan chuckled while Kitty's nose bled.

"Pup…" Logan's chuckle faded and he walked up to Devlin looking very grim. "I… I'm … So.." Devlin smiled softly and hugged Logan before he could say another word.

"Thank you Logan." Logan blushed confused.

"But… I killed you pup! Why!? Why would you!?" Devlin smiled with tears in his eyes.

"Thanks to you… I got to say good bye." Devlin stared into Logan's eyes only about three inches shorter than himself. "Let's go home."

The ride back to the institute was almost silent except for Logan's countless apologies. Devlin kept observing His new body along with Kitty who smiled dreamily at the unsuspecting boy… or should I saw man. All the while thoughts of his death ran though Devlin's mind.

/

[Devlin's point of view]

I opened my eyes feeling like I was deep in water. All around me shined odd and yet beautiful small fish that glowed in an array of colors so bright within the darkness of the waters. I tried to breath but I didn't feel the need, or even the want. I felt weightless and free of all need to do anything but float there surrounded by fish.

"It is very comfortable here is in it?" my eyes shot open wide and I turned to see a face I wished to see more than anything. "Hi there my heart."

"Father!" I don't even know how but there stood my dead father very much alive. We swam to each other and brought each other into a tight embrace. "I missed you so much! I'm sooo sorry! It's my fault you died!" he hushed me and smiled brightly.

"It was not your fault Devlin, it was that woman's." He lifted my chin. "There was nothing you could do, you were just a child… but now!" He kissed my forehead and smiled. "You've grown so much. Your mother and I are so proud of you!" Suddenly a loud wave of noise echoed all around us. I looked up to see a huge figure getting closer to both of us.

"What is that!?" scared I held on to my father tightly.

"You remember the story's I told you when you were young, about the second child of the goddess?" I closed my eyes and lifted my hand to my face in thought.

"The great serpent of the Azure Deeps and the guardian of the dead?" he nodded and my eyes widened in horror. "Am I… dead?" he nodded his head in sorrow and held me close.

"I'm afraid so." As he spoke the Serpent son of the goddess smiled down and in a voice as deep as the sea spoke to us.

"Welcome Mercer'sssss I am pleassssed to ssssee that you found you're way sssssafely to my watersss, and to each other." I was always afraid when my father told me about the serpent but after seeing him for myself I knew I was wrong to. He was amazing and so kind that I felt honored just being in his presence. "Yet I am not here to take you to mother." My father gasped in shock and floated in front of me guarding me from the serpent.

"You can't mean to eat him! He has done nothing to disserve punishment!" the serpent shook it's mighty head. And I remembered what he said about the serpent, that he guided good people to the goddess's arms and ate the evil people and digested them in his seven stomachs for a century.

"You are misssstaken Ssssalem, the goddessss hasss other plansss for the boy and to do sssssso….. He mussst live." My father cheered in complete relief and happiness he held me close and I cried into his chest.

"What is the matter?" I squeezed his chest tightly and sobbed.

"I don't want to say good bye!" he chuckled and turned his head to the serpent.

"May I have a moment with my son Lord Abaddon?" The great serpent bowed his head and swam away into the distance.

"You may." As he swam off the small glowing fish returned and swam about both of us.

"Father… I don't want to go…" he shook his head and patted my head running his hand through my hair.

"You must, it's as the goddess wills. And I think you have people who need you... someone who really loves you. Someone who will be broken to learn of his hand in your death." My eyes widened and I jumped within the waters.

"Logan! Oh no I have to let him know it's not his fault!" my eyes softened I held onto his chest. "Father I don't want to lose you again…"

"It will be ok my heart, someday you will return to us but hopefully not too soon." A thought occurred to me.

"How is Skylar?" His eyes turned grim and I knew something was wrong.

"I do not know… Lord Abaddon has searched all over the azure deeps when word of his death reached him… but he found nothing." He smiled at me. "That could only mean that he still must be alive! Should you see him will you let him know I'm proud of him? He did well protecting you for so long." I nodded my head and with renewed resolve I hugged him goodbye.

"Goodbye father… I love you!" He chuckled and hugged me back.

"I love you too my heart!" That was the last thing I heard from him as the great serpent swam to me and lifted me onto its head.

"Let usss make hassssste!" With that I hung onto his horns as he swam up high breaking through the dark blue depths of the sea and into the light. The next thing I knew I was awake and in Logan's arms.

/X-men\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The moment everyone saw me back at the institute they sent me straight to the professor who in turn sent me to Hank with him into the med room for a checkup. Hank looked like he was having an ulcer! He looked so confused.

"This doesn't make any sense!" Logan told them what happened but it didn't help much. "His powers alone couldn't make such a transformation!"

"Unless the shock of death activated his X-Gene." This shocked Hank but it made sense to him. The professor smiled and continued his explanation. "Sometimes the X-Gene can be activated to further mutation within a mutant. Usually it takes cretin radiation or extreme stress for such changes to take place… although it is very rare for such things to happen. I have only seen this once… with my brother." This was amazing! I kept the moment with my father to myself and Logan but I refused to tell them of the Serpent Lord or the possibility of my brother being alive.

"So… is this permanent?" I asked. I really hoped it was! I looked too hot to change. He nodded his head and I smiled widely. "Sweet!"

"I'm happy to see this change didn't upset you… you see some mutants find drastic changes like these to be upsetting… take Kurt for instance. Since he came to the institute he has been wearing an image inducer making him appear like a human in order to go to the high school with the others… now I offer the same device to you." I dipped my head confused.

"But why? I like how I look." he smiled at that.

"Since you are over achieving in your classes I've decided to skip you to high school and since you are in control of your powers you can now attend classes without danger of being exposed. That is if you'd like to. It is of course your decision." This was a big step for me… what could I say?

"Defiantly!"

/X-Men\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Author's Note

If you're wondering the song from the last episode was, Aura from Yuki Kajiura.


	11. Puppy Shorts 4

Puppy Shorts

[Devlin's Journal]

I decided to start a journal after some thinking. Aka Jamie telling me how easy and awesome it was to put my thoughts into words. So this is my first entry hope it helps because if I don't like writing all this down I'm roasting this with my fires… where to start… ugh I guess with what's happening with my changes…

Now I liked the way I looked before the whole change… but now I look even better! I tied my hair into a tail refusing to get it cut too short. My eyes! Oh and I love my eyes; they shine like big blue stars! The only thing that kind of makes me worry are my fingers, they erupted in two inch claws they are dull but if I put force on them they can cut. Sadly these claws are on my toes as well, I had to get special socks from the professor. Ugh that was embracing.

Ok the claws are not the only throw back with the new look… it's my tail… I'm not used to new appendages not even my fuzzy ears but at least they are cute and manageable… not that the tail wasn't cute that is! It's just so annoying! First of all you have no idea what it is like to have a tail so don't judge!... and if you do please PLEASE give me tips on how to manage it!

Anyway everyone was shocked at the change but welcomed it… especially the girls. Or should I say unfortunately the girls. I'm gay darn it! Why must they stare at me when the boys won't… oh right… they are straight…. Darn it!... I wish someone with a Y chromosome in them would hit on me!

Oh I guess I should mention I have been sleeping with Logan… Not in that way! Get that out of your mind at once! I've been sleeping in his bed because he refused to leave my side ever since he cut into my stomach. It was not his fault he was being mind controlled!... but I think it really rattled him… in a way I'm glad I meant so much to him. I just hope he will forget about it and we could go back to the way things were…. I don't think I will last another night laying next to his muscularly form…

Anyway! With everyone around me I didn't need to summon Crest for company but when I did he looked different. His body looked like it was made of thick smoke and in place of eyes were small blue flames and when he moved he floated into the air becoming nothing but a head and tail like a ghost. This all would last for a few minutes then he would gain a more… I guess I should say solid form, where he would look like normally when I used to summon him.

Other then Crest that left me with my fire and darkness manipulation. The fire was actually more easy to use then normal and it was stronger to. Last time I was in the danger room I took out a horde of spider robots with one huge inferno! I also learned an awesome new skill; I was able to summon shadow wolves that could lose their physical state and cover things completely to move them and even cut into things like blades. The last time I used them to toss and shred another horde of spider bots… the professor really likes using those things in training sessions…. When are we ever going to fight giant robotic spiders in real life?!

Anyway because I was taller and couldn't fit into anything I had other than my mom's band, the girls decided to take me clothes shopping… now not wanting to be left with horrid hormonal girls I asked Scott to join us and because of the Juggernaut incident he didn't refuse. We went to the mall and the girls made me try out tight clothes that made me look kind of… slutty… thankfully Scott stopped their evil plot and made them walk home for tricking me into posing for them in ridicules clothes. He then helped me pick out a few good outfits consisting in a pair of black jeans with blue flames on the feet and a sleeveless black hoodie with a blue moon on the chest. I also found a cool spiked belt that looked just plain awesome! He told me I had the same taste as Rogue and I should have had her help with my outfits. That was a good idea so I decided to ask her next time.

On the way back to his car we saw a pet store so I decided to pick something up for Crest. I looked around and saw a cute toy bone and an awesome spiked collar. I know they are bad for dogs but they are good for humans with style! I got it and wore it home along with my new clothes. When we got back they girls rushed for us only to be shooed by Scott…. Ok maybe being hot was not so great… ok that would be a lie being hot is awesome!

Anyway I shouldn't be so vane. I might just turn back to my old self... not that it would be a bad thing. Just all the attention will only get worse when I get to the high school, maybe agreeing to it won't be such a good idea…

Oh well I'll just have to wait and see what happens I guess…

oh goddess…

it's night time…

Logan's calling me…. crud! Why does he have to be so hot!?


	12. Phantom Wolf

Azure Flame Wolf

"Ugh I'm so nervous!" I sat in Scott's car twitching my ears under my hood. Kitty patted my shoulder comforting me slightly.

"It will be ok Devlin, everyone is like this on their first day to a new school." Rogue nodded next to her.

"Don't worry shoog, if you need anything just look for us ok?" I smiled at that. It felt great knowing I had such good friends by my side. I really hope it will be ok, my tail wagged behind me still excited at the thought of going to high school.

"By the way you do know to use your image inducer right?" I sighed and fiddled with the watch on my wrist. It buzzed for a second and my tail vanished from sight. I lifted the hood off my head and turned to the others.

"How do I look?" Kitty giggled to herself and Rogue blushed giving color to her pale face.

"You look great Devlin," It was Jean to answer which made Scott swerve for a moment clearly jealous of the attention she was giving to me. "Just try to not break someone's heart ok?"

"Believe me that's the last thing on my mind right now." And that was true, because of the obvious and I doubt a guy will hit on me so I guess I was safe. When we finally reached the school I gulped in fear. Scott dropped us off at the front entrance and went to park his car. The moment I left the car half the people there stared at me. I sighed to myself and took a breath, before I could do anything Rogue and Kitty took my arms and walked me through the crowd everyone around us started to whisper and point at us like we were the center of the world.

"Like don't worry we got you're back… well arms I mean." I gave them both an appreciative smile and whispered a word of thanks.

"Don't look now but you already getting some looks shoog." Despite her warning I did look, all around girls were blushing and giggling like mad. Even some guys were looking at me but they were looks of envy and admiration. All of the attention all of it felt amazing and strange. When we were safely inside Kitty left us to go to her class while Rogue escorted me to my first class. "You and I have the same first period. It's History with Mr. Lancer."

When we entered the room the people in the room turned to look at both of us, Rogue told me to ignore them and told me to take a seat next to her. When we sat down a girl with a Gothic look took a seat next to Rogue.

"Hey Rogue who's the new guy? Friend of yours?" she nodded and I waved a little nervous at meeting someone new that knew nothing about what we really are.

"Hi I'm Devlin Mercer, Rogue and I both go to Xavier's Institute together." She smiled and waved at me.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sam Manson… do you mind if I call you Dev?" I chuckled and nodded.

"Sure! Have you and Rogue known each other long?" she thought for a moment and nodded.

"I think we met when she first came to Bayville high. How about you? How long have you been at Xavier's?" that was a good question.

"About a month and a half I think." Interrupting us from our conversation with a loud bang a bold chubby man with a goatee slammed the door shut and took a seat in front of the class.

"Quite down children class is now in session!" As he sat he turned to look at me and sighed. "I see we have a new student with us today, would you please stand up and introduce yourself to the class Mr…." he looked though some papers in his desk I guess looking for my name. I stood up and walked to the front of the class.

"It's Mercer sir." I turned and waved at the class and smiled. "My name's Devlin Mercer."

"Tell us a little about you Mr. Mercer." I rubbed the back of my neck and tried to think of what to say.

"Well I guess I'll go with the basics… my favorite color is Blue and my favorite food is Meat. My activities include free running, hunting and tracking. And finally I go to the Xavier institute. This is my first day here at Bayville and I hope to get to know all of you." I winked at the class and I gained a few giggles from the girls of the class.

"Very good Mr. Mercer now please take a seat and let us get on with class." The class was rather boring because I already knew a lot of history from my time at the orphanage. They had history books that I used to occupy my time when I wasn't stressing from Crest. After class Sam and Rogue invited me to lunch and I graciously agreed. We walked to our lockers and then to the cafeteria, Sam and Rogue sat at a table next to a young man with shaggy Raven black hair and another with a red beret holding onto a game-boy.

"Hey Sam, Hey Rogue!" The boys waved at the girls and Sam and Rogue pointed to me.

"Guy's meet Devlin Mercer, he's new here at Bayville." The raven haired boy waved at me and smiled shyly.

"Hi I'm Danny Fenton and that's Tucker Foley." He pointed at the boy in the beret who just murmured a hello totally immersed in his game. "Don't mind him he just got a new game and he will be stuck in it until he beats it… anyway it's uh…. Nice to meet you Devlin." I chuckled and smiled at Danny, he looked very cute and by the way he stuttered I think he might be…. Na don't get your hopes up Devlin….

"Call me Dev…" the rest of the day was very enjoyable, after lunch we went on our own classes leaving me to introduce myself two more times until I finally made my way to my last class which was P.E. I dreaded going to the locker room but I had no choice so I kept my eyes to the ground and changed quickly into my uniform. There in the locker room stood two people who I knew.

"Hey Dev!" Danny stood in the bleaches waving at to join him so I did. "I guess we have P.E. together… oh no…" confused I turned around to see a tall blond boy walk up to us smirking menacingly.

"Well Well so the new guy's talking to the freak!" Was he talking about Danny? I turned around to see Danny Looking grim and hurt. In anger I turned back to the blond jerk and glared.

"What's that suppose to mean?" the jerk laughed and pointed at Danny with disgust.

"What you never heard of the ghost hunters of Bayville, the Fentons'?" ghost hunters? I lift an eyebrow in confusion then turned to see Danny rubbing his arm in embracement. "They came to town hall and freaked out everyone because they thought it was haunted. When everyone found out it was a squirrel they were laughed out by the whole town."

"…So!" Danny lift his head in amazement at my outburst. "So they made a mistake, big deal! That's no reason to pick on him!" The jerk laughed at me.

"Yes it does! And what do you care? Is this fagot your boyfriend or something?" My eyes narrowed and I felt a growl erupt from my throat. In a rage I lifted the blond off his feet and glared into his horrified eyes.

"If you ever bother me or Danny again I will thrust my hand through your chest, rip out your intestines and strangle you with them!" he nodded scared to death and I tossed him across the room. He landed with a thud and scurried away like the cockroach that he was. I felt a tap on my shoulder and growling I turned to see Danny who flinched back from me afraid. I shook my head to clear it and sighed.

"S…sorry about that Danny… he just pushed my buttons." Danny smiled and chuckled.

"That was awesome! No one ever stood up for me like that…. Well not counting Sam but she might as well be my sister. Anyway… thanks Dev." I patted his shoulder and blushed at his praise.

"No problem… how long has he been picking on you?" Danny sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Ever since that incident, my sister and I have been paying for their mistake from jerks like Duncan Matthews…" He bit his lip and looked away as if he wanted to talk but didn't know if he could trust me. "But… well things were always like that… my mom and dad 'are' ghost hunters but they never found one and because of it they've been laughed at and ridiculed… but no matter what… they still believe." I felt bad for them and for Danny, to believe in something so much and yet never see it…. well it hurts.

"I respect them for believing for as long as they had but it all really messed up my life along with my sister's. We had to move five times this year alone!" He sighed and rubbed his eyes, he looked so tired. "I think… I think if they found a ghost a real ghost… than… maybe.. never mind it's not something to bother other people with especially your friends."

'BRING!' the final bell broke us from our conversation.

"Oh uhh… it was nice talking to you Dev but I got to head home… my parents are working on an experiment and they usually make my sister and I help. See you later Dev!" Before he could move on I grabbed on to his arm.

"Hey umm... never mind sorry." I let go of his hand and watched him leave… I knew this was a bad idea but I had to give it a try. Quickly and quietly I followed Danny not letting him get more than a few feet away from me. That was until a small car stopped in front of him. Driving the car was a girl with orange hair and aqua blue eyes that almost matched Danny's icy blue ones. They welcomed each other and Danny boarded.

"Crud! I need to follow him!" I began to panic as they began to pull out into the road. I'm not sure how it happened but I felt my body shift and fell to the ground on all fours. Panicking I rushed for the street and looked through a puddle to see myself and what I saw confused me greatly. I looked just like Crest with the smoky black body and flaming blue eyes.

"Like did you see that cute guy with the pony tail!" frightened I looked up to see someone walking up the corner, if anyone saw me like that they would flip out! Without thinking I floated in the air and landed in the alley behind a trashcan. Amazed I looked down to see my front paws but not my back paws, they were completely gone!

"You mean the new guy? Totally! He's so cute! Too bad he's spending time with the rejects." Wait… were they talking about me? Then… they called my friends rejects…

'Howl!' I jumped out from the behind the trashcan and scared the girls who screamed in fear running away from me as fast as they could. Smirking to myself I jumped into the air and began flying, it felt so wonderful that I almost forgot to follow the car. I followed them all the way to a small building clad in metal that shined with a green hue. I flew in close to a window and went inside. The room was dark but I could see just fine, in the room were school books and boys clothes. Since Danny said he only had a sister I guessed it was his room.

"Danny Jazz come down stairs! We have something to show you!" a man's voice echoed loudly though the house while a young male shouted back really close to the door.

"Sure thing dad I just got to get changed and finish my homework it' only math so it'll be a minute!" the door began to open so I rushed under the bed in order to not get caught. Danny entered the room and dropped his backpack on the ground.

"Sigh, home sweet home." I lay under the bed looking on at Danny as he walked around his room. He walked to his closet and kicked off his shoes. What I saw next made my fiery eyes widen to the point where they might as well burned a hole though Danny's bed. There Danny stood pulling off his t-shirt, my watered as I stared at his soft flat chest and stomach; he had almost no muscles definition and looked near skinny as a twig.

'No wonder Duncan was able to pick on him so easily... Even Kitty could trash him with one hand tied behind her back!' my eyes only widened as he unbuttoned his pants and slid out leaving him in a pair of blue boxers. I quickly turned my head away feeling like a totally pervert.

'This is not what I came here for darn it so stop looking at him undress!' doing my best to will myself to not look I moved my attention to the things under his bed other then myself. I saw a hair brush, a sock many recess candy packets still full with the delicious chocolate and peanut buttery treats. I felt my stomach rumble and decided to… borrow a peace. Now opening it was tricky with paws but I was able to silently rip one open and feasted on it. Thinking he was dressed I looked out to see him bending over to pick up his shoes still in his boxers. I almost chocked on the candy as I turned my head to look away. I turned around and crawled deeper under the bed and found a shoe box.

'…no No NO! You are not looking through his private things Devlin!... then again I kind of already saw him nakedish, what could it hurt? I was already pushing my limits for a guy who I just met anyway!' I heard curiosity killed the cat… but it might as well killed the wolf mutant! Inside the box were countless pictures of half naked people and not just any people, men… he had pictures of men under his bed….

'He's gay!' I felt a huge knot in my stomach and the chocolate in my mouth went bitter. I might as well have outted the poor guy! I closed the box and hoping I didn't get another eyeful of Danny looked out to see him in a pair of shorts and a light blue shirt. I sighed to myself in relief and watched as he sped through his homework. Once he was done he closed his note book and walked to the door but not before he muttered…

"I wonder what he did this time…" I quickly followed silently behind him; just as I did I fell through the ground and felt myself get dragged behind him. I looked around and felt… well… flat! Just then I knew what happened… I was in Danny's shadow! I praised myself at how much I was learning just by helping a friend. Danny dragged me all the way down into his metal clad basement where his sister stood along with a very large chubby man in a orange jumpsuit and a quite curvy woman in a blue jumpsuit surrounded a metal glowing cage. The large man turned to both Danny and his sister and smiled widely.

"AH KIDS! Come see our latest invention the Fenton-Ghostkeeper!" The man smiled and flipped a switch that opened the cage and made it shine toxic green. "This will capture any ghost and instantly disintegrate it into Ectoplasm!" Danny's sister sighed.

"Great dad… another wonderful invention to occupy more space that we don't have…" She sighed and began walking out patting Danny's shoulder. "I'll get started on dinner. I doubt mom and dad had time to cook today." She looked so disappointed and just as tired as Danny was with her parents. I smiled to myself, should my plan work all that would be over and they might get some normality back to their lives. Not wasting any more time I leaped out of Danny's shadow and howled floating in the air around the metal clad basement, everyone from his father to his mother looked shocked but full of joy and slight fear.

"It's….it's… a ghost…. A real undead ghost!" I howled softly and rubbed my head up against Danny's leg. Danny looked on in wonder and petted my head.

"Mom dad…. I'm so sorry for doubting you two…. You were right! Ghost are… what are you doing!?" I yelped in pain as a large purple beam of light smashed into my body making me fall to my side unconscious.

"Dad this is wrong you can't do this!" I shook my head feeling my senses returning to me. I stood up looking through green metal bars; I was trapped inside the cage looking at Danny and his sister yelling at their father.

"Of course we can! We have been waiting for this our whole lives! Once we shove the evidence into those government jerks we will have our funding to open up Fenton-works! Maddie! Is the car packed yet!?" he called up to his wife who shouted a yes. The large man picked up a video camera and walked up to the cage. In fear I backed away as he filmed me. "This is the find of the centenary! Once we get funding we'll dissect you atom by atom! The Fenton's will be the most famous family in the world!"

"But dad look at him! He's so scared, you can't just kill something just to be famous!" the man laughed deeply.

"Silly it's already dead! Anyway we'll be back in a week! Keep it here and make sure the power doesn't go out or it will escape." He rushed up the stairs before his children could convince him dissecting me was wrong. I sat there and heard the car rush out of the driveway and away from the house. I quickly rushed at the bars only to be shocked the moment my fur touched the bars I was shocked remorselessly. It felt so bad that I fell and yipped in pain.

"No!" Danny rushed for me and holding onto the bars, the bars didn't shock him like it did to me. He reached out to touch me smoky fur and I backed away as best I could. "It's ok I won't hurt you."

"No Danny!" his sister rushed for him and pulled him away from the cage. "Just because you won't hurt him doesn't mean he won't hurt you!"

"Look at him Jazz! Does he look dangerous to you!?" she sighed and shook her head.

"No…" She knelt down and starred at me with her brother. Still shaky I stood and crawled closer to them but not getting more than a few inches from the bars. Cautiously she reached out and petted my nose. I was hesitant but I allowed her to pat me. "Sigh… he's harmless. So what do we do?"

"We are not leaving him here to get dissected!" He stood up and starred at the button his father pushed to open the cage. Jazz reached up and held his arm.

"Wait! What will dad do when he finds out we let him out!? He'll murder us!" I opened more mouth and barked.

'It's ok…' To my amazement and theirs I spoke. They turned to me shocked and knelt to the ground in confusion.

"H… He talked!" Danny grinned widely and held onto the bars. "You can talk!?" I nodded in understanding.

'I… I know…. Well I knew your family has been having problems….' Their eyes widened. 'That's why… I'm here…. I thought if they saw a real ghost… that it would end their drive for the hunt… at least that was what my brother taught me... if a hunter gains his pray then they feel they have completed their task…. But I suppose what I forgot is that the hunter kills it's pray… I should have thought of that….' I sat down and yipped into my paws in sorrow. I felt a hand on my head taking me out of my thoughts making me look up into eyes full of shame and regret.

"You got yourself captured… for us? But why!?" I looked up and smiled.

'If you ever bother me or Danny again I will thrust my hand through your chest, rip out your intestines and strangle you with them.' Danny's eyes widened and Jazz slowly backed away from the cage.

"D… Devlin?" I nodded my smokey head.

"Devlin!? you mean that guy you wouldn't shut up about on the whole ride here!?" Danny blushed so red that I thought he would explode.

'If it helps… I know you're gay... So am I.' saying that was a big mistake, Danny's feet wobbled and he fell into Jazz's hands… ha Jazz hands… bad joke… forget It. Jazz sighed and shook her head. 'Will he be ok?'

"Give him a second… by the way… thanks for helping get Duncan off his back.' I chuckled which sounded like a really odd bark.

'It was nothing; I would have pounded him for saying that evil word anyway!' she rose an eyebrow.

"What word?" I sighed and since Danny was out I decided to say it… she deserved that much.

'He called Danny a fagot…' Her eyes widened and I swear her eyes were burning brighter than mine.

"He did WHAT!" She shouted in a rage that would make even Logan shake with fear. "I'll kill that freeken jerk!" she shook her head and did her best to calm down.

'If it helps I tossed him across the room in the Gymnasium.' She smiled for a moment.

"To good for the punk.… thank you for that… if Danny decides to date you… you will have my blessing." My fiery eyes brightened with joy and complete embarrassment. If I could blush in this form I would have. "Just do your best not to break his heart please. Or I just might let my crazy parents dissect you!" I chuckled and nodded my head.

'Promise...' It's not like I could be with Logan anyway. Danny may not be crazy hot like Logan but he is super cute! As if on cue Danny woke up and smiled oddly.

"I had the weirdest dream…." He blinked his eyes and blushed. "Did I seriously faint?" Jazz and I both nodded making the poor boy blush. "My bad… anyway…. How is this possible? How are you a ghost wolf?... wait… are you dead?" I shook my head but stopped remembering what happened in the mountains.

'I was dead but I came back to life. But I just learned how to get into this form tonight.' They both looked on confused.

"That just adds to the questions you know." I sighed and remembered what the professor told me about exposure. "I can tell you but… you have to promise not to tell anyone… it's kind of a big secret that is not just mine to keep… a lot of people including Rogue will suffer from it if it was ever found out." They both nodded their heads in agreement.

"We promise." Nodding I concentrated remembering how I used to look like slowly I reverted back to my normal self… well except for the ears, tail and claws. I watched as they looked at me astonished.

"The reason I can do all this is because… I'm a mutant." Their eyes widened in shock.

"A mutant?... you don't look like a mutant." I chuckled at Jazz.

"And how should a mutant look like?" Jazz thought for a moment.

"Well…. From the movies all ugly and weird not hot and sexy!" I chuckled as Danny smacked her arm.

"How about…. Now." I pressed the button on my image inducer showing them how I really look like.

"…you're still sexy." Danny smacked her arm again and I started out right laughing yet unfortunately my tail wagged and hit the cage making me scream in pain as it shocked me.

"Devlin!" I fell the ground of the cage and twitched in pain. Only a second later a ping sounded and the buzzing of the cage stopped. Two sets of hands lifted me out of the cage and onto the ground. "I'm so sorry I put you though this Dev… you didn't need to do this you know." I twitched still in pain and sat up.

"I wanted to… so this is my fault not yours… I guess… when I saw how upset you were… I just… I acted." The moment those words left my mouth Danny replaced them with… his mouth. My ears twitched wildly as I felt his lips touch mine. It felt so odd…. So… good. The kiss ended quickly because of a loud awe from Jazz who Danny glared at when we parted. "So what now?"

"What do you mean? You go home and we tell our parents the ghost escaped." I felt my ears flattened on my head and my tail coil around my leg.

"But won't that just make it worse for you two?" Jazz sighed.

"Even with a ghost they will still be the way they are now, neglectful and blind to their children." I bowed my head and apologized. "It's ok it's not like this is anything new…. Well the mutant thing is new but the neglect thing has been happening since we were born. If anything I'm Danny's mom!" I smiled and bowed.

"Ok than as an apology let me take you both out to dinner next week; my treat!" Danny blushed and turned to Jazz full of hope.

"Sure why not." I smiled and winked at Danny.

"It's a date." With that I shifted back to my ghost wolf form and rushed out of their home. I was able to fly myself back to the institute feeling elated! A guy actually kissed me! I finally had my first kiss and it was a boy, thank the goddess! I landed on grounds and reverted back to my normal form. I was so happy my tail was wagging so hard it nearly hurt but I could only feel Danny's lips still on mine. Yet all my joy turned to dread when I saw Logan's face glaring with worried yet angry eyes. He stood next to the entrance of the mansion in full uniform about to go looking for me.

"I can explain… you see I was captured and was about to be dissected by ghost crazy people… but I escaped and uhhh…. You're mad aren't you?" his eyes widened.

"Ok pup… tell me again but slowly." I sighed knowing that he was more worried than angry I came home late.

"Sigh ok ok." I told him everything about my day how I got captured tiring to help about Danny and about how crazy his parents were planning on ripping me apart atom by atom and finally I got to how I escaped.

"You told them you were a mutant!?" Ok he was back to mad.

"Yes but I know they won't tell anyone I swear!" Logan growled out a yell of frustration. "Look I trust them! They won't tell, I know they won't because… well… crud I have no idea if they will say anything or not. But… well I do trust them."

"Pup you only known them for less than a day!" I sighed and mumbled.

'That didn't stop Danny from kissing me.' I guess he heard me and that made me paralyzed with fear.

"What…" my eyes widened as I heard him say that. What the heck did I just say!?

"Nothing! I didn't say anything!" his eyes… they had a look in them I couldn't place, was it anger, disgust, Sorrow… or regret?

"No pup. You're not getting out of this one… You tell me right now what you said and don't you dare lie to me!" My eyes watered and I felt my ears lower and my tale coil around my leg. Was the whole I'm ok with you being gay was a lie? Was it all just a horrible joke he was playing on me!

"… Danny…. He… kissed me and I… kissed him back…" I closed my eyes and shook waiting for whatever he would say or do to me. When nothing happened I opened an eye to see him not standing there all. "…Logan?"

I felt cold… he was gone. The only thing there was an open door. I felt so dejected so gone, like all the feeling was just sucked out of me like the air from a balloon. I walked inside the mansion and walked to Logan's room. I opened it not finding him inside. I don't know why but I curled up in the sheets with tears falling from my eyes onto the bed below me. I looked around the room; it really changed after the first time I came here. The walls were mended and free of claw marks, the floor was clear of clothes and trash, and nice pictures of Logan and I were hung on the wall. I felt like all those times were lies now that all this father son time meant nothing to him and that burned me so much. I cried so hard that my eyes hurt… well at the moment… everything hurt me. I wanted nothing but to sleep away the pain.

"It was a lie…. Wasn't it… you never cared about me at all." My hand travelled to my stomach where he pierced my skin. "It makes sense now… that's why it was so easy for you…. to… just kill me…. maybe…. Maybe I shouldn't have even come back to life…"


	13. Phantom Wolf part 2 confession of love

"RAGHAAAAA!" Logan slashed through robot after robot within the Danger room; the robot's varied from people to spiders to hundred foot colossi. He cut into them in a furry of emotions he refused to acknowledge.

"How could he! RAGH!" he pinned down one of the colossi and thrust his claws into it repeatedly.

"How!"

Thrust

"Could he!"

Thrust

"Be!"

thrust

"So stupid!" The robot exploded from the damage tossing him across the room with a loud thud. He quickly rose to his feat and continued his rage on the remaining robots. When the last on fell he panted on top of the carnage of shredded metal and wires completely out of breath. "The stupid brat could have gotten himself killed!"

'But that's not why you're pissed isn't it Runt?' Dizzy with fatigue Logan looked across the room, standing there was his most hated enemy.

"Sabertooth!?" the blond haired man laughed at the smaller man and smirked.

'Nope, you just finally snapped runt. But like I said, that's not why you're pissed is it?' Logan lunged at him swiping with a tired clawed hand only for it to flow through the man as if he were Kitty.

"What the hell do you know!?" Logan turned his back at the image not wanting to face him.

'I know you didn't just claw though a bunch of shit for something as small as him telling some kids about what he is. Their kids! Who the hell will believe them!?' Logan scoffed and folded his arms.

"What about the dissecting part Huh!? He could have died!" Sabertooth chuckled.

'Do you really think some dumbass humans could take down a kid that has his own personal army of Wolves at his beck and call? Let alone that he could have torched the place to hell in seconds!' Logan roared at his delusion.

"That's not the point!" Sabertooth smirked.

'You're right… it's not, the point is you are pissed that someone kissed your precious puppy in less than a day when you didn't have the balls to do it in a month and a half.' Logan blushed and stepped back.

"What are you talking about!? He's 16 and I'm old as dirt! Not to mention I adopted him!" Sabertooth smirked victoriously.

'So you're finally admitting it. And for the record he's 15.' Logan roared and charged at the delusion once again falling on his face.

"You're sick if you think I would even think about… that… with the pup!" Sabertooth narrowed his eyes and chuckled.

'I'm in your head dumbass you are the one with the thoughts.' Logan growled shaking his head to try and clear it making the blond man roar in disapproval. 'Don't you get rid of me until you learn to accept your feelings for the puppy!'

"I have no feelings for the puppy!" Sabertooth sighed defeated but smirked.

'Alright then… you won't mind some punk kid seeing him then.' Logan looked up at Sabertooth shocked and angry. 'Some kid… running his hands all over the pup like he owned him.'

"Stop it." Logan felt his mouth dry up and his hands trembled in rage. Sabertooth licked his lips sensually making Logan wince.

'Yah some punk kid who probably just thinks of him like a piece of hot meat.' He walked up to Logan who shook within his whole body.

"I said stop it!" Sabertooth chuckled and run his hand over his own chest touching himself roughly.

'Oh I can see it now, the pup kissing the boy like his life depended on it. Kissing his neck, his chest, his stomach…' His hand traveled lowered slowly as Logan shook in complete and total rage…. Or was it horror? 'Until the punk forces him lower until he face is inches away from his.'

"STOP IT!" Logan fell to his knees and tears fell from his eyes. "… Ok." Sabertooth raised an eyebrow and scoffed.

'Ok what?' Logan sighed.

"Yes… I…" Sabertooth growled and stomped his inexistent foot.

"Out with it runt!" Logan stood and took a deep breath.

"I…. I love Devlin." he turned his head and looked to see nothing but the remains of the robots. "I guess it was just in my head… I'm getting too old for this." Picking himself off the ground he ended the simulation making the metal remains disappear and headed for the showers.

[Dear rabbit,

my legs are getting weak chasing you,

The snow fields

wouldn't seem so big if you knew]

Logan removed his torn uniform and stood under the stream of cold water feeling as if a weight lifted off his shoulders, a weight heavier than his adamantium skeleton.

"What a mess you're in now bub." He ran his hand across his chest and thoughts of Devlin rushed into his head that he quickly shook away. "I may be ok with knowing I love the pup but I'm not going that far even if I go nuts."

[That the blood on my teeth,

it is far beyond dry

and I've captured you once,

but it wasn't quite right.

So I'm telling you that

you'll be safe with…]

=Flash back=

Logan stared in horror as Devlin spoke in a shaky and frightened voice. Words that shook him to his very core words that he unintentionally hoped never to hear.

"And… I kissed him back." After hearing those words all hell inside him broke loose and enraged he rushed to let his anger and frustration out in the danger-room.

=End flash back=

[ME!]

Logan opened his eyes and punched the wall leavening a dent. Tears of frustration ran down his face being masked by the water... Or it could have been just the water.

"Dam it Bub! You're not going to be jealous of some punk!" The thought of Devlin kissing some guy he just met fuelled Logan with rage and something else. Looking down Logan grunted and turned the temperature dial on the wall to cold. "Dam it Pup… what are you doing to me."

After a few more minutes Logan exited the showers dressed in some seat pants and made his way to his room when a something occurred to him.

"Did I just leave the pup outside alone after I yelled at him…?" Rushing to the front gate he called out but found no trace of Devlin. He ran his hand though his hair and sighed. "Good job Bub, if he didn't hate you before he does now." In defeat Logan walked to his room. To his surprise he found Devlin lying on his bed and safe and sound.

"Pup…" Devlin shot up in surprised woken from his sleep. He rubbed his redden eyes and sighed. Logan felt horrible guilt after he noticed the tear stained eyes he made cry.

"Oh… hi… sorry I'll… I'll leave." Devlin stood up and walked to the door Logan grabbed his arm holding him from the door.

"Wait pup!" Devlin pulled his arm free and glared with redden watery eyes.

"Why? So you can yell at me again?" Logan felt a knot in his throat as he saw how upset he made Devlin.

"That's not." Devlin chuckled sarcastically.

"oh I get it… you hate me right?" Logan's eyes widened.

"I… I don't…" Devlin roared in anger.

"YES YOU DO!" Devlin's body erupted in flames awash in total rage and sorrow. "It was all a lie! All the happy times we had were nothing but a cruel game! All the smiles… all the times we were together… all of it! LIES!"

[So rabbit

Please stop looking

The other way]

Devlin shook, his ears lay flat agents his head and his eyes watered. The tears fell to the ground and on his cheeks evaporating in the furry of the flames.

"I… I thought I… I finally could be happy…. That I finally found someone who would be with me and accept me for who I am… just like my parents or Skylar…. But it was lies... horrible lies!" Devlin fell to his knees and cried. "I thought you cared about me…. I guess I was wrong." Logan had enough; he rushed up to Devlin and lifted him off the ground by his fiery shoulders getting burned in the process and pressed his lips hard agents Devlin's. The moment his lips touched Devlin's his fire subsided and his eyes widened. When Logan broke the kiss he stared into Devlin's shocked and teary eyes.

"I don't hate you pup." He gave Devlin one short soft peck on his lips. "Not one little bit."

"Logan…" Devlin pulled Logan's face into his and kissed him deeply; his tongue pushed its way into Logan's mouth and danced around the soft wet flesh. Devlin shuttered as Logan softly yet firmly ran his hands on his cheek and waist. Devlin broke the kiss and looked at Logan with clouded eyes full of desire, hope, and suspicion. "Is this real? Do you really… or is this a trick?"

"It's no trick pup… but it's wrong. I'm too old for you… you should be with this Danny kid… not me." Devlin embraced Logan and buried his head into his chest.

"… I don't care how old you are or that you're my adopted father. I… I love you Logan!" Devlin looked deep into his eyes seeing indecision fear and worry. "Please… just… let me love you!"

"….. I love you pup.… but I don't know how this is going to work." Devlin smiled and kissed Logan softly.

"It will work out… if in a week things get to weird… I'll… we can end this and never look back… No regrets." Devlin looked in Logan's eyes full of love and hope. "Deal?"

[It's cold out there

So why not stay

Here]

"It's a deal puppy; I'll never hurt you…" His hand ran softly on Devlin's stomach and in a shaky voice spoke. "Never again pup… never again." In one last kiss he lifted Devlin gently onto his bed and lay down next to him. Devlin Held on to his naked chest and snuggled under Logan's neck fitting together like a piece of a puzzle.

"Good night Logan." Logan gently ran his hand on Devlin's ear's making the boy shiver and snuggle deeper.

"Good night pup."

[Under

My

Tail]

/X-Men\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Outside the institute stood a young girl, the girl looked around the grounds holding on to two photos. In one of the photos stood a happy family of four and in the other stood a man with metal claws in his knuckles. The girl growled and from within her knuckles appeared a pair of sharp metal claws one less than the man within the picture. She cut into the photos and stealthily made her way to the mansion dropping the pictures on the ground. In the pictures the man with the claws face was cut out and in the other the youngest of the family was cut to pieces.

At the same time up above the institute flew a young man wearing a tattered red cloak, he held a wooden staff in his arms as he served the strange girl like a hawk. He pointed the staff at the ground and the ruined pictures rose into the air in a gust of wind. The pictures flew into view of the young man and he gasped in shock. He glared down at the girl with blue eyes full of concern. His eyes glowed and sparked with electricity that made the very skies tremble and cloud.

"If you think you're going to hurt Devlin…" As he spoke thunder struck down giving him an aura of power and ferocity. "You have another thing coming!"

/X-Men\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Song used, [I know I'm a wolf] by young heretics


	14. Family of Claws

Logan woke up confused; he sat up gently making sure not to wake up Devlin. He looked around the room feeling something not quite right. He rose from bed only for Devlin to waken. The younger rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"Logan?" Logan raised a finger to his mouth signaling him to keep quite. He pointed to the door; looking there Devlin noticed the silhouette of feet walking past the door. Nodding Devlin shifted into his ghost wolf form and silently floated behind Logan who opened the door slowly. Looking though the small crack in the door Logan saw a young girl not part of the institute entering the last room in the mansion on the men's side… the professors room. Logan turned to Devlin and motioned him to follow him which he did. In the professors' room the girl stood holding a small odd device in her hand, she walk closer and closer to the professor's bed.

"W…What? Who's there?" quickly before the professor could act the girl leaped up and placed the device on his forehead shocking him and making the man fall unconscious. She smirked and jumped when Logan kicked the door to the room open.

"Game's over Bub!" the girl seeing Logan when into a rage. She extended her claws to the surprise of Logan and leaped into the air with the grace of a cat and slashed at him.

"Not good…" in the halls flew a pack of wolves that checked every room only to find them in the same state as the professor. The largest wolf howled and the others flew straight to him. "Any luck?"

'Bark!'

"Everyone!?"

'Questioning bark' the lead wolf shock his shadowy head.

"Absolutely not! Who know what will happen if we break those things on their heads. It would be better when Logan captures the intruder… then we can question her." Suddenly a small wolf appeared.

'Warning bark!' the lead wolf shifted until he appeared to be Devlin.

"What? You mean there is another one! Were!?" The little wolf lifted his paw pointing outside. Devlin whistled getting the attention of every wolf. "Ok I'll deal with the new one, you all back up Logan!" saluting the shadowy wolves rushed through the halls while Devlin opened the window and jumped out.

"Who are you? Why are you attacking us!?" Logan was tossed about by the girl fighting around the institute destroying most of the many things inside. The girl roared and slashed at him with a hatred that made no sense to Logan. "Say something dam it!"

"I do as they ask." The girl jumped into the air and twisted her foot making a small claw appear which she used to catch Logan by surprise aiming the blade right at his throat. Before it could slash into him something large smashed into the girl pinning her down.

"Looks like back up is here… that you pup?" the wolf shook his fuzzy head.

'Explanative barks!' Logan scratched his chin confused.

"You do know the pup is the only one who understands ya right?" The wolf sighed but its eyes widened when it disintegrated into ash. The girl lifted herself up and dusted the ash from her face only to stand back in shock after seeing twenty more standing beside Logan. She growled in annoyance and stomped her foot.

"Only cowards fight in packs!" Logan scoffed and pointed to the halls.

"Only cowards blindside people while they are sleeping." The girl enraged shouted a growl at him only to receive a group roar from the wolves that made her jump back frightened. "Best not mess with the mutts, it's not healthy believe me."

"I don't care, I got one down just 20 to go!" she rushed at Logan only for the wolves to rush right back she slashed though half of them easily but was finally pined by the rest who held her limbs with their powerful jaws. "Let go dam it! AGH!" she thrashed in their grasp but it was futile.

"No use bub, now start talking before they turn you into a chew toy." The girl growled but started chuckling. "What's so funny?"

"if you don't let me go your friends won't see the light of day!" Logan's eyes widened and sighed.

"Let her go…" The wolves whimpered but agreed, releasing the girl reluctantly. She stood up and smirked victoriously. "What do you want!?"

"I want my target! Devlin Mercer! Once he's dead Hydra will give me my freedom!" Logan's eyes filled with rage but before he could question her further the wolves roared so savagely that he flinched when they grew in size and became more fearsome. The fire's that were their eyes shifted from blue to red and their maws became nothing but huge sharp jaws that seemed too big for their body's and finally their claws turned long and raged until they were longer then an eagle's talons. They rushed after the girl now with murderous intent. They bit and clawed at her slashing her up like paper.

"AAAAAGHH!" Logan looked on with horror as they made the girl bleed relentlessly.

"STOP IT!" Logan rushed after her slashing through the wolves to get to the girl, they refused to fight him but they didn't defend themselves as he slashed through them until they were nothing but ash. Once they were gone he knelt down and lifted the battered and shredded girl. "Crap! What the hell happened to them?"

"H…Help…m...me…" Logan lifted the girl but not before she pulled a small remote with two locked buttons. "The…. B….blue one…. t….takes off…. the inhibitors…." she handed the remote to the Logan and then passed out. He lifted her in his arms and heard a loud crash from outside.

"Pup!" with the girl in his arms he rushed outside to see Devlin standing above an unconscious boy rapped in a red cloak. "Pup… you ok?" with his back still turned on Logan Devlin giggled. "Pup?"

'Foolish mortals….' Devlin spoke in an odd voice that sounded like multiple people speaking at the same time.

"No…" Devlin turned his head and smiled at Logan widely with long sharp fangs. "Not again…"

[A few minutes earlier]

Devlin ran outside surveying the aria looking for the other intruder.

"I know you're out there!" he received no answer other than thunder and lightning flashing in the sky. "Come out!"

"I'm sorry Devlin…." right above him floated a man in a red cloak. "it was just a shock to see you again… you were much smaller and you didn't have a tail or wolf ears when I met you."

"Do I know you?... wait….. That cloak…. That's Skylars!" Devlin shouted up at the man confused and angry. "Why do you have his cloak!" the man sighed and floated softly to the ground.

"It was given to me… as a final wish… from a great man…" Devlin sighed and felt the soft fabric of the cloak.

"How do I know you didn't steal it?" the young man held up his arm and smiled while Devlin gasped in shock. On his wrist was a band with a symbol of the sun on it.

"Because he gave me this first and only he could take it off." Devlin smiled and hugged the young man tightly.

"You're the guy Sky told me about! The one who stole his heart! Your name is Billy right?" the man smiled and nodded.

"Yep Billy or William Kaplan, nice to meet you again Devlin…. but we don't have much time. I came to warn you… about two things actually." Billy pointed to the mansion. "There is a girl inside your new home I think she is here to hurt you." Devlin chuckled.

"Don't worry I have a small army in there and also a really tuff guy helping them. I doubt she will get away. Anyway what is the other thing you wanted to tell me?" Billy fumbled in his pockets looking for something.

"You know why your mother died right?" Devlin shook his head.

"No father and Skylar never told me what happened…. only that she died to protect me." Billy nodded still looking through his pockets.

"Well that's true she did die protecting you but only because she… oh wait a minute… I know it's here somewhere…" finally after some looking he pulled out a band like Devlin's and his own. The band had an image of a paw print and was colored blue and black. "Ok here it is! Your mother gave this to your father who gave it to your brother who in turn gave it to me and now I give it to you… just don't wear it yet."

"What is it?" Devlin touched the band and felt something odd about it.

"What do you think it is?" Devlin thought for a moment and smiled.

"It's a spirit band like the ones my parents made on their wedding day." Billy nodded pleased with his answer.

"Yep so what are spirit bands?" Devlin shook his head confused.

"I have no idea, their like wedding rings right?" Billy shook his head but nodded at the same time confusingly.

"Well kind of and not really. A spirit band is a very powerful magical item. It is made by placing part of one's soul into a woven band made by the person who whose soul it belonged to. The use of a sprit band is like a wedding ring but it is more powerful. It's like physically giving someone a part of your soul. The band can only be taken off if the owner is willing to, and it can only be warn if it was given willingly. But its powers go far beyond that. I suspect you have seen this with your band the band of your mother. You've seen her in your dreams fighting off a man who looks like you only different angry and scorned."

"Yes… so it was not just a dream then…." Devlin raised his mother's band and smiled. "So… she's with me even now…."

"Yes but the problem is the creature in your dreams… you see… the resign he was in your dreams was well… he is you." Devlin's eyes widened in fear. "Now don't worry! That's why your mother made that band, it holds a very powerful artifact inside it that will purify the dark soul within it. Once it is pure you can fuse with it fully and the spell your mother cast when you were conceived will be complete. You will become complete and her death will not be in vain."

"… a spell… so I just put the band on and I won't end up turning into that monster…." Devlin remembered his fight with Juggernaut the horror of what happened and the taste of someone else's blood in his mouth.

"Theoretically yes it should… however, artifact in the band cannot stop the dark spirit within you… it will take your mind and destroy all that you are… yet if you continue on without stopping the spirit you will turn mad do things you normally will not do… so please do what your heart commands." Devlin sighed and touched his mother's band. He only thought for a moment when he placed the band on his arm above his mothers. The band glowed with a bright light that surrounded his body making him feel tired.

"S…..something is wrong… I… I can't." Devlin fell to the ground not able to stand or even stay awake.

"No! Hold on Devlin! Just be strong!" Billy shook Devlin trying to wake the boy. A minute passed and when it did his eyes fluttered open. "Oh…. Good your…. Wait…. your eyes." Devlin smiled widely showing large white fangs.

"Thank you mortal." Devlin spoke in a voice that echoed with power and malice. His eyes shined red as blood. "The master is now ours!" Devlin backhanded Billy sending him across the ground unconscious. Devlin or what looked like Devlin stood over Billy giggling to himself while standing over the man on the ground.

"Pup?" Devlie stopped, hearing Logan's voice behind him. "Pup… you ok?" Devlin giggled and turned his head seeing Logan holding the unconscious bloody body of a girl. "Pup?"

"Foolish mortals." Devlin chuckled as Logan's eyes widened and turned his body completely facing the man.

"No…. not again." Devlin's giggle turned into an outright maniacal laugh.

"Yes again… and now thanks to that medaling mortal…" he said turning his head to face Billy. "We are free to do as we wish… and we wish…" Devlin's body shifted being covered in thick black fur and shadows his eyes turned to crimson flames and his maw turned to a gaping cave of sharp terrifying fangs. His body grew and grew as shadows from all around the institute flew in great speeds to his body until he was nearly as big as the mansion itself. Once he stopped growing he roared so loudly that the windows of the institute exploded into millions of shards. "Is to consume! CONSUME EVERYTHING!"

/X-Men\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Devlin stood within a deep forest consumed and frightened. Within the forest stood a wolf of great size with burning red eyes and a smile that chilled him to the core.

"Welcome back master!" the wolf howled in laughter. "Welcome for the final time!"

"I know what you are now and I'm here to stop you!" The horrific wolf shook its large head.

"And how pray tell do you intend to stop the son of a god? You are trapped here now; there is no running from the black forest. We now have control of the body and the soul only your heart remains, and once it is ours we will consume the world! Nothing can stop us now!" as if to answer him a howl deep and yet soft echoed through the woods. Turning around Devlin saw something that made his heart fill with hope. There standing in the grass stood a great white wolf, with blue eyes that shined like stars. The black wolf sneered and charged at the great wolf. "HOW DARE YOU BRING THAT REMNENT HERE!"

The great wolves clashed neither backing away from the other nor giving the other pause. They bit and scratched each other spilling ink like blood from the black wolf and silver like blood from the white wolf. Where the black wolf stepped the grass around it died and turned to ash, where the white wolf stood flowers of different colors sprouted. Seeing the battle was like looking at the clash of life and death itself.

"Your whore of a mother thinks a tear will stop us!? You've got to be joking! Her pathetic spell and magic tear will do nothing to end our hated! We will forever hate all existence for what he did to us! All will fall to death! All will end under our wrath! " The black wolf erupted in black and red flames howling in anger and charged at the white wolf. Devlin closed his eyes and heard a sound like someone calling out to him in a voice very familiar to him.

'Devlin… please…Please come back.' Devlin felt a familiar hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"My mother was the kindest greatest woman in the world…. She died to protect me… her love runs through my veins, her hope shines in my soul and her dreams I will forever hold in my heart. There is nothing in this world or any other that can stand agents the love of a mother. Neither hatred nor death itself." The great white wolf shined bright and grew in size and beauty as Devlin spoke. Soon the black wolf was pinned to the ground underneath its powerful paws. "There is nothing that can stand agents her love. YOU ARE NOTHING COMPARED TO HER!"

"NOOOOOO!" The great wolf stomped on the black wolf making him disappear in a howl of fear. The red and black flames extinguished under the paws of the white wolf and light returned to the forest making it shine bright and beautifully until the forest was like a paradise. Small blue wisps flew about the great wolf and Devlin dancing joyfully. The Wolf smiled down at Devlin and spoke in words so harmonic and gentle it brought Devlin peace of mind.

'Thank you young one, the love you held for your mother reminded me of the love I had for mine. I have returned to my old self, pure of my hatred and filled with your love… sadly my time in this world is gone, I must finally return to my mother. I give you my power, all of it. The flames of hope are now yours to temper and kindle.' The great wolf faded into flurry of blue lights that rose high into the sky until it reached the pale moon making it glow with a royal blue light. Devlin's own body shifted into the form of a great black wolf with shining blue markings and eyes that shined like the blue moon above.

'Well done my heart!" Looking behind him Devlin saw a woman bathed in white light. Devlin rushed for the woman and jumped around her like a playful puppy.

"Mother!" The woman held Devlin in a loving embrace and kissed his fuzzy head.

"I'm so happy you completed my spell. And I'm so sorry it caused you so much pain." Devlin sat in the woman's lap happily.

"Its ok mother… but what was the spell anyway and why did you cast it?" The woman sighed and looked up at the blue moon.

"When you were conceived a horrible woman with green hair captured me, she hated our family and couldn't bear to see another child of ours to be born." Devlin tilted his head confused.

"But why? Why did she hate us so much?" The woman sighed and pointed to the moon.

"My side of the family was very close with the lunar goddess. A lot of people hated us because of the magic she gave us. But this woman hated us because of what my family guarded since as long as we could remember; the healing tear of Crest the first born of the lunar goddess. We kept it safe for thousands of years, waiting for the day when he would return to the living. Yet the day when I was taken I knew that the time of his rebirth needed to be that day and the only way to do so was to fuse a child's whole being the remnants of Crests body. The moment I was able to act I cast the spell and fused his body with yours making you the reincarnation of Crest… sadly the spell back fired on me ending my life. If it was not for your father you would have died inside me as well. He fought the woman with the magic I gave him through our spirit bands and defeated her saving you. what I did not know was that how his death affected Crest, he became bitter and vengeful of humans and in time wanted only destruction of the world. Yet the light in you won over the darkness in Crest's heart, making him pure as the day he was born. I promise you now that you will never see the evil that he was ever again…. You my son have been given the task to protect the flames of hope, you will be immortal and with time you will become even stronger that Crest ever was. Please know that I am so proud of you!"

"I love you mother!" The woman smiled at her son full of pride and love.

"I will always love you my heart…. Goodbye. And tell your love I said hi." The forest around them faded away leaving the beautiful pale blue moon in the empty black sky.

/X-Men\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Is to consume. CONSUME EVERYTHING!" the horrific wolf howled in victory… or so he though. The wolf rose into the sky on his back legs ready to crush the man and girl below it.

"Devlin… please…. PLEASE COME BACK!" the wolf paused, its grotesque face contorting in a frown and its blood red eyes shed a lone silver tear.

"….L…Logan?" its red eyes and gaping maw widened greatly. And to it everyone's horror around the world it screamed.

'RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!' The howl of pain was so great that it sounded all over the world; everyone could hear the wolf's howl of pain and misery. The wolf's body contorted and twisted so violently that its limbs cracked and snapped until it was nothing but a round blob of flesh that was engulfed into black flames until it was nothing but a large pile of ash.

"No…. Devlin!" Logan gently lowered the girl to the ground and rushed to the ashes. "Not again…" he sifted through the ashes hoping to see Devlin like he did back at the mountain but he found nothing. "No…" he tossed the ashes into the air digging in a panic. "NO!" Logan dug until the ashes scattered into the wind, to his horror there was nothing in them… no body, no Devlin. "Devlin… pup…. I'm so sorry… I'm sorry I couldn't save you." Logan kneeled in the ashes in and felt his eyes start to water.

"Logan… are you crying?" Full of hope Logan turned around to see nothing.

"Pup!? Where are you?" He looked left to right but found nothing. "Oh great I'm going nuts again." He heard a giggle and turned around still seeing nothing.

"Logan… look up dummy!" Doing as he said Logan looked up to see Devlin floating in the air, he still had his wolf ears and tail his same smile and he wore his same pants he wore to bed but nothing else. The only thing different was the two small blue fire balls on the sides of his feat that seemed to lift him into the air and the paw print band on his wrist where his mother's band used to be. "What? Did you really think I would die that easy?" Devlin chuckled and floated into Logan's arms. The moment he was in his arms Logan showered him in kisses. He then grabbed Devlin's shoulders tightly and shook him.

"Don't fucking do that again!" Devlin smiled shyly and kissed Logan's nose.

"My bad," Logan's frown turned to a smirk and he kissed Devlin deeply when they parted Devlin smiled goofily. "I should almost die more often…. But for now I have wrongs to right." Devlin broke out of Logan's arms and walked to Billy. He kneeled down and lowered his head close to his and from his eye fell one silver tear. It fell onto Bill's face and with a small sigh he opened his eyes awake and well.

"W… what happened?" Devlin smiled down at him and waved. "Devlin! Are you alright? Did the band work?" Devlin nodded and helped him to his feet.

"Yes, Crest was purified and mother returned to the goddess…. Now that the danger is passed I should tell you, Skylar might still be alive." Billy's eyes widened and jumped to his feet.

"I'll start looking for him at once!" Devlin gave him one last hug and he flew into the air. Billy turned around and waved goodbye. "Take care of yourself! I'll be back once I find your brother!" Billy flew high into the clouds away from the mansion. Logan walked up to Devlin and patted his shoulder,

"What just happened and who was that guy?" Devlin chuckled and shook his head.

"It's a long story you see…" Devlin sniffed the air and turned around shocked to see a young girl covered in blood and nearly ripped apart. He rushed over to the girl and kneeled down in front of her shedding a tear on her face. Once the tear fell all the cuts and blood on her seemed to fade away until there was nothing but her soft tan skin. The girl coughed for only a moment and sighed contently asleep. Devlin sighed himself and rose to his feet he turned to Logan and frowned. "You could have told me I hurt another one!"

"I was caught in the moment pup, my bad." Devlin shook his head and lifted the girl in his arms, she felt heavy like she was full of sand or bricks.

"Man what did this girl eat!" it was weird, she didn't look fat. She looked kind of pretty actually. But there was something about her, she seemed oddly familiar. "Hey Logan is this girl part of the institute?"

"No, she's the intruder…" Logan looked through his pockets and pulled out a remote and pressed one of the two buttons, a noise sounded like something being unlocked and then he smashed it in his hands. Devlin looked suspiciously at the girl.

"She doesn't look so dangerous… did you find out why she attacked?" Logan stopped to remember why and rushed to Devlin taking the girl from his hands. Devlin looked at him confused until he explained.

"She said she was here for you pup." Devlin felt a knot in his stomach.

"Did she say why?" Logan thought for a moment and shook his head.

"Didn't say…. I'm taking her to the basement for interrogation, go make sure everyone is alright, that remote I used should have taken those things off them." Nodding his head Devlin clicked his fingers and twenty wolves with black fur with blue markings appeared the wolves barked with joy and followed Devlin into the mansion.

Logan held the girl but not without wrapping her arms and legs together first and took her inside the mansion. Logan's eyes narrowed and whispered to the girl.

"I don't know what Hydra wants with Devlin but I'll be dammed before I let anyone take him away from me."

/X-Men\\\\\\\\\\\

One hour later

Deep in the basement of the institute was a room unlike most of the others, this room was not meant for the students or for learning, this room was made to hold dangerous mutants to interrogate and them send them to the authorities once answers were found. It was only used once in its time in the institute, the professor never wanted it to ever be used again, however this night it was in use for the first time in years. The holding cell was made of indestructible glass that even Logan's Adamantume Claws could not penetrate. Inside it was a bed chair and a fountain for water. And now inside it was a young girl with tan skin and long brown hair. Logan sat just outside the cell glaring at the girl inside that just glared back.

"You do know I won't let you out of there until you talk. So talk!" the girl spat at Logan in response hitting the glass missing the target. Logan growled and the girl growled back, if it was not for her being a young girl they would have looked like he was talking to a mirror. "at least give me a name Bub."

"…. Wouldn't you like to know." The girl had a look in her eyes that made Logan smirk.

"I think I can guess." The girl scoffed and chuckled.

"Fine go ahead nothing's stopping you." Logan stood up and turned his back at the girl.

"You don't have a real name to be called don't you." the girl glared not wanting to show her shock.

"How would you know?" Logan held a computer disk in his hand and waved it to her.

"You said you worked for Hydra, the last time I met someone from your little group I snagged this and it was just filled with info. Your friends need to keep stuff like this out of peoples reach." Logan smirked at the girl and sat with his legs propped up on a desk crossed. "Sloppy."

"What do you know?" the girl looked on nervous but curious what the older found out.

"I know they are fanatics looking to kill someone…. Someone I really care about…. I also know they have been making weapons… living weapons." The girl looked scared but only for a moment then glared and pouted at the man.

"Your point?" Logan smirked.

"You're one of those weapons… and no one names a weapon." The girl roared in anger.

"Have a name dam it! And it's X-23!" Logan's smirk faded when he heard the so called name.

"….that's not a name Bub, it's a title. A brand given to a tool or a car." The girl enraged stood up and slashed at the glass window not even leaving a scratch.

"IT IS A NAME!" Logan stared at the tear stained eyes of the girl and shook his head.

"Sorry Bub… it's really not." The girl screamed in complete rage attacking the glass wall until she slowed and started crying in emotional pain; she was a wreak; she curled into a ball waling in sorrow. Logan stood up and knocked on the glass of the cage. "Laura…"the girl looked up confused but still crying.

"What?" Logan smiled kindly.

"Laura Mercer…. A name… if you want it." Her eyes widened confused.

"Mercer? Like the targets?" Logan punched the wall.

"His name is Devlin… or puppy, but yes it's a good name and if you want it it's yours." The girl looked down for a second and smiled.

"Laura… Mercer… yah…. I like it… wait why are you being nice to me!?" Logan shrugged.

"How is a father suppose to act with his daughter ?" the girl scowled at him and jumped back.

"The hell are you talking about!?" Logan chuckled.

"You have my stare eyes and claws and your name is X-23 I'll have to be a dumbass to not figure that out Bub." Logan walked to the controls of the cell and pushed a button that opened the glass wall infront of the girl. She looked shocked at Logan like he was insane.

"Why are you letting me go?" He smiled and pointed up.

"Because you're not going anywhere Laura." He smiled and motioned for her to follow him. "The institute is a big place, we got room to spare for ya and its safe here. We'll protect you from Hydra… they won't have a chance with our guard dog." Laura shook her head.

"You have no idea what they are capable of! Even those wolf things they will come here and tear this place down to get the target er… Devlin… and me…" Logan scoffed.

"I'd like to see that. Anyway what's your choice Laura? You don't have to stay but you'll never kill Devlin, he died twice now and came back twice as powerful every time. So what's it going to be?" She sighed but stoped to think.

"…. How do I know this isn't a trick?" Logan shook his head.

"We don't do that here. Even this place was never meant to be used. Once Chuck finds out I put someone in here he's going to through a fit." He chuckled to himself and looked down at the girl who smiled slightly.

"….ok but if Hydra comes for me it's your fault Bub got it?" Logan smiled and nodded. Laura followed behind Logan nervous but deep down inside she felt safe despite all of the training inside her told her that this was the dumbest thing she ever have done.

/X-Men\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Meanwhile upstairs everyone gathered woken from their forced sleep confused and full of questions. Devlin explained as much as he could about the girl and how they were forced unconscious by an intruder and how she was down stairs being interrogated by Logan. He kept his transformation and his defeat of the darkness of Crest to himself.

"So she's down stairs? Do you know why she attacked us?" Devlin sighed and nodded his head.

"Yes…. she was after me." Devlin was bombarded with more questions but the professor was the one to stop them.

"No matter why she was after you the danger has passed. I spoke telepathically with Logan just now and he's bringing the girl here as we speak." Scott frowned and punched his fist into his hand.

"Good time for some answers." The professor shook his head.

"There is no need, in fact no one is allowed to interrogate her about what happened tonight and you all will be in best behavior once she is properly enrolled in the institute." Everyone erupted in a group.

'What!?'

"All I will say is that she was forced to do what she did, I have checked her mind and I believe she will not harm anyone here unless given a resign to. I expect you to treat her as you would each other." He turned his wheelchair around and faced the elevator. "Here they come now." Everyone was silent as the doors opened revealing Logan and a nervous Laura who was hiding behind him. Logan smiled and pulled Laura in front of himself. He pushed her forward and cleared his throat.

"Everyone meet Laura Mercer." Devlin's eyes widened and tilted his head confused.

"Uhhh…. Hi." He walked up to her and rubbed his neck. "I'm Devlin… Mercer… Logan? Mine explaining?" Logan blushed and coughed rubbing his neck.

"Uhhhh my bad pup I'm not good with last names and uhhh… She is kind of my daughter so I used yours." Devlin's mouth along with everyone else's mouth was agape excluding the professor's of course who was smirking and trying not to laugh. Devlin sighed but smiled.

"Well…" Devlin walked up the Laura and embraced her she rose her arms up high and her claws were out ready to sink them inside Devlin's shoulders but stopped when he lifted her up and span her around once then gently lowered her to the ground and gave her a small kiss on her forehead. "I always wanted a sister!" He smiled widely as she looked at him with shock and a little bit of something else she didn't quite understand. She moved the hair from her eyes and smiled.

"Never had a brother before… well… a living one… but that can be rectified if you don't start touching me!" Devlin chuckled and released the girl stepping back to give her space. "Thank you."

"So you have other brothers and sisters?" Laura sighed and shook her head.

"No I just said they are all dead, weren't you listening?" Devlin frowned and smiled sadly.

"My brother is gone too…. Maybe… I'm still not sure about that one…. anyway I know what it feels like to lose one." Laura looked at him strangely and sighed.

"Keep your condolences, most of them I killed. The others killed each other or were killed by Hy…" Logan tapped her shoulder and she turned to see everyone looking at her with fear and pity. "Sorry, I'm not used to talking to people. I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you." Devlin smiled sadly but nodded.

"It's ok. Anyway it's great to meet you and welcome to the institute!" Devlin raised his arm and turned her to face the students. "Guys meet my sister Laura!" Everyone did their best to smile and wave even if it was forced.

"Yah… uhh… sorry about the whole putting a stun bomb on your head thing…." Everyone gasped in fear.

"Bomb!?" Devlin chuckled at that.

"Thank you for not blowing them all up sis." Devlin messed up her hair much to her annoyance so in retaliation she reached up and messed up his hair making him laugh, but then moan when she touched his ears. He jumped back and blushed holding his arms over his ears protectively. "Not the ears please! Their too sensitive."

"Oh really?" Laura smirked and clawed her fingers then pounced on the poor boy.

"No! Not the ears not the…. Oooooohhh" Devlin blushed as Laura pulled on them chuckling evilly as the boy squirmed. "Loooooogan! Please! Get her OOOOOOFF me!" Logan laughing just as loudly as Laura picked her off Devlin who blushed holding his tail in front of his waist.

"Play nice kids!" Devlin did his best to calm down still with his tail wrapped around himself. "And keep the hands off the ears Laura. I don't think pup can handle it." he turned to see Devlin blushing and started to laugh harder.

"Yah yah laugh all you want…" Devlin smiled and turned his head to Laura. "Question, do you heal yourself as fast as Logan?" Laura nodded.

"Yah why?" Devlin smirked and Logan cringed.

"Oh crap…" Devlin smiled and snapped his fingers making two wolves appear… one for each of them.

"Sick em!" The wolves howled and chased after the two with Devlin right behind him tail still held in front of his lap. Everyone looked on confused but content.

"They are like a real family. It's so cute!" Kitty giggled and the professor smiled.

"A great family indeed." Everyone one watched as Devlin and his wolves chased after the two laughing happily.

"Running only makes them hungrier!"

/X-men\\\\\\\\


	15. Puppy Shorts 5

[Devlin's Journal]

OK…. I don't know how to start this… I ugh…. I think I'm…. oh goddess I hate myself for saying this... I think I'm….. Straight! Ugh just saying that feels…. Icky. Ok let me explain… After Laura was enrolled in the institute we, (meaning Logan and I) have been spending time together with her since the other students are still afraid of her for what she did… you know putting explosives on everyone's heads….

Yah… I didn't mind that after she told me her story. She needed to do it otherwise she would be killed; honestly I might have done the same… I guess… anyway back to the whole might be straight thing. You see whenever we would spend time with her she would always tug on my ears whenever she got the chance. Now the resign this was bad was because it would make me uhhh… well you know…

After a while of this I ended up anticipating it and even… liking it. Now know that I have always ALWAYS known since I was young that I was gay, I never liked looking at girls or anything. I knew I didn't like seeing them naked ether because of my brother, who ordered a certain magazine by mistake and decided to show me a picture inside… I almost vomited on the spot once I saw the girl inside and he laughed like crazy then picked out a magazine from his collection and showed me a picture of a guy, the guy was hot! And he smiled and hugged me telling me that I was gay like him.

Ever since then I have been content of my sexuality and lived with knowing what I was with mu chin held high. But now I feel so different and confused… I don't know what to do and its making me angry… I should probably talk to Logan but… I just want to figure this out for myself… I already have a plan and if it works the way I want it then maybe I'll get some answers. I'll start the plan tonight.

Wish me luck!

/Next day\

Well I chickened out… I'm a disgrace! I hate myself so much right now you don't even know! I guess I should explain… my plan was to kiss Laura on the lips and to see if I felt anything… the problem was getting her alone so no one would think I'm weird for kissing my sister. The plan was a failure because everyone decided to start hanging around her after getting over her mistake. I should have been happy she was making friends… but I was going through a mental crisis darn it!

I'll have to make a new plan… I'll write my results tomorrow.

/Next Day\

DARN IT!

It failed again! My plan's never been so horrible before! I don't know what's going on with me! AGH!

Ok ok I just have to calm down… alright here was the plan, I found out that Burger Blasters a restaurant that served hamburgers was having a reopening and was handing out free milkshakes to celebrate. I told the others and they rushed off immediately just as I planned… what I didn't foresee was the brotherhood attacking together all at once. They overwhelmed the others but in total frustration I tossed a huge fireball at them scaring them off… and most of the other students. But to apologize I offered to buy them free hamburgers which changed their mood instantly…. But because of that I lost my chance with Laura…

Ok tomorrow for sure! I will kiss Laura even if it kills me! Even if I have to pin her to the ground and force her to kiss me! I'm sick of not knowing! SICK OF IT!

/X-men\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\


	16. The Cauldron, Rise of the Azure Raven

Deep in an underground facility people in lab coats walked about a large metal room full of guards armed to the teeth with numerous machineguns. In front of the room stood a woman with long green hair and a smile that brought shivers to whoever looked upon her face. She looked up at a large screen playing a silent video of a hooded man fighting off men in the same uniform as the guards surrounding the woman. The hooded man raised his hands into the air making his sleeves fall to his shoulders showing dark vine tattoos that wrapped around his arms in a spiral. The woman began to laugh as the hooded man's tattoos extended out of his arms into two long staffs. The woman held up a radio and spoke into it.

"Apprehend the umbrakinetic." The men on the screen charged the hooded man only to be tossed away when the vines he held span about his body smacking into the men with so much force that they flew into the air and away several feet. "Ugh…. Send in the basilisk!" instantly an old man walked into the view of the screen. The old man wore a uniform similar to the other guards only covered in a thick layer of dust. The old man smiled at other who held and span his staff like vines ready to fight at any cost. The woman smiled and shouted to the people in the room. "Turn on the sound at once…. I want to hear this for myself."

"Yes my lady." After pressing one of the many buttons on the computers surrounding them the sound echoed through the room. The hooded man was the first one to speak.

"What do you want? You know what never mind just leave me alone or I'll fill you with so many thorns you will be nothing but an old pincushion!" the old man laughed and coughed completely amused by the other.

"You are brave to stand up to me youngster… but only one person in this world was able to defeat me. You'd best give up now or I will have to take you by force." The hooded man growled under his breath and it seemed like smoke began flowing from his body. Quickly the hooded man raised his arms into the air and the ground sprouted in numerous black thorny vines that all rushed after the old man like snakes. The old man laughed as the vines got near and when they did the vines all petrified and turned to stone and then dust as they touched the ground.

"How the hell!?" the hooded man had enough he rushed after the old man ready to strike him with his staffs.

"Poor foolish boy… all turn to stone under my gaze!" a bright light emitted from the man making the screen turn white, once it faded the old man stood next to a stone statue of the hooded man. The old man sighed and held up his radio. "My lady, the Umbrakinetic has been captured; expected time of delivery is six hours."

"Well done my old friend, make sure he stays in one piece I don't want him dead or broken." The old man laughed and coughed.

"As always my lady. My I ask how many more do we need to acquire?" the woman pressed a button near her and brought up a new screen showing a glowing room with ten people inside all huddling scared and confused.

"Just two more and we will have all we need to beckon the Serpent… soon all that we have worked so long for will be accomplished. All hail Hydra!" the whole room shouted out in replay.

"Hail Hydra!" the woman chuckled evilly and clapped her hands together in joy.

"Soon… so soon."

/X-Men\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Ok you can do this Devlin….". I was standing in the middle of the hall waiting for Laura to exit her room. I was so nervous that my ears twitched. If my plan this time doesn't work then I swear I'm giving up for the good of my sanity.

"See you later Laura!" I quickly hid agents the wall as I heard Jubilee's voice. She was Laura's roommate and the resident firecracker, her powers were awesome she was her own personal fireworks display. I saw Laura leave the room and then sniff the air. Oh crud she found me!

"I can smell you Devlin, you're not going to sneak up on me." she smirked as I came out from behind a stone bust of the professor. Man he had hundreds of them all over the institute.

"I really hate that about you and Logan, it's no fun sneaking around you two if we can't surprise you..." I pouted making the girl laugh hysterically. I loved making her laugh it reminded me so much of my time with my brother.

"That expression is priceless!" I smiled sheepishly and took a deep breath. Ok time to get serious now!

"Laura… can I ask a favor?" her face changed from amused to suspicious.

"I'm not going to like this am I?" I shook my head not wanting to lie. She was my sister it's wrong to lie to family.

"I don't think so no…" she sighed and nodded her head.

"What are sisters for?" I smiled and told her to close her eyes. This was it! I was finally going to know… I leaned in close and felt her breath on my face. I felt my heart beating like a drum so hard that I that I was having a heart attack. I couldn't wait any longer! I pressed my lips on hers and felt her give out a squeak of surprise. The kiss only lasted for five seconds but it felt like five minutes when we parted I got my answer…

"Noting… I felt nothing…" she stared at me like I grew a second head and punched my shoulder in anger. yep… she hits hard.

"What the hell was that!?" I smiled and hugged her tightly lifting her off the ground span her around like a princess I was so glad I was still gay!

"Thank you thank you thank you!" I laughed as she told me to put her down at once which I did.

"What the hell is going on!?" I sighed contently and explained everything to her, about being gay and the feelings I thought I had for her and my plan to see if the feelings were real or not. After I explained she smiled and punched my arm. "I knew you were gay!" my eyes went wide at that.

"What!? How!?" she laughed and looked around the hall to make sure no one was listening in on our conversation.

"The same way I could tell you were in the hall, I can smell the pheromones coming off you whenever you're near pops." I could feel my face turning pale like a sheet of paper.

"So… you know about us?" she bust in to laughter.

"Duh! I'm not as blind as all of the people here! I can see it in your eyes every time you look at him!" I shook my head and blushed. Oh goddess this was embarrassing so very embarrassing!

"Ugh… do you think anyone else noticed?" she shook her head.

"Like I said they are all blind. But I'm sure the professor knows… don't worry if anyone messes with you because of it I'll beat them into mush." I ran my hand through my hair and smiled. She was so much like Skylar that she might as well be him… only with boobies.

"Thanks sis." She smiled and punched my arm playfully, it was still kind of painful.

"Anytime brother." Later that day, all of the new recruits along with Laura went out to have some fun while I stayed behind feeling a little winded from my little… experiment. Anyway I made my way to the garage to look for Logan only finding Scott instead who was washing his car... topless.

"Oh hey Dev! If you're looking for Logan he just left." My mouth watered a little staring at his chest and abs; I had no idea why Jean doesn't notice him even with all his trying to impress her. I shook my head to clear it and smiled at Scott.

"That's ok… do you need some help washing your car?" He smiled and nodded his head.

"Sure, hope you don't mind getting a little dirty." I blushed hard at that and hopped he didn't notice. I quickly pulled my shirt off and grabbed a sponge starting to wash where Scott told me. "That's great Dev just be gentle I had it painted a week ago." I chuckled, Scott's car was like a baby to him and he treated it like one too. We had a lot of fun cleaning the car, Scott started spraying me with the water hose and I tossed my sponge at him all the while we both laughed like little kids. After the car was clean we both grabbed a towel and dried off in the sun. Scott sighed and chuckled. "I haven't had that much fun since…"

"Since when?" he gave me an odd look that was hard to pinpoint because of his glasses.

"Since my brother…" my smile faded and I placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I know what you mean." He smiled and patted my shoulder.

"That's right… you're an orphan to right?... do you remember your family?" I nodded.

"Yep, my mother father and brother all died but I will never forget them." Scott's eye brow rose.

"Was he your older brother or younger?" he asked making me smile. It was good to remember my brother.

"Older, his name was Skylar… what was yours?" he smiled.

"His name was Alex and he was my younger brother." I felt happy and yet sad that Scott was just like me, he lost his parents and brother just like I did and found a new family here at the institute. Scott looked up suddenly confused and patted my back.

"The professor is calling me. I'll see you later Dev…" I waved goodbye and finished drying myself off. I closed the garage and made my way to the front lawn. Since Laura and Logan were both gone I decided to have some quality time with Crest. I summoned him and smiled placing my hands on my knees as he jumped about me happily.

"Want to play Crest?" he smiled up at me and barked with joy. I pulled out a small red ball from my pocket and waved it about. "You want the ball?"

'Excited bark!' I wound up my wrist and tossed the ball high into the air. Crest jumped high up and caught the ball only for him to explode into ashes. My eyes went wide and screamed out for my friend.

"Crest! Who did that!?" I growled with my hands ablaze with blue flames. I heard a laugh and turned around to see a man with long blonde hair holding a gun. "How dare you! You'll pay for that Sabertooth!" he smiled and cocked the gun putting in a weird looking bullet. I didn't give him time to fire it I rushed for him claws extended ready to tear him apart!

"Sorry kid, but you don't get to fight." before I could attack he fired the gun and I fell to the ground feeling the bullet slow me down until the world around me faded away. The last thing I saw was a large metal sphere pulling me into it with long metal tendrils.

I woke up latter in an odd place that reminded me of the basement of the institute; I sat up and looked around me seeing Sabertooth sitting next to me smirking. I jumped up and summoned two balls of fire ready to roast the jerk.

"Calm down you're in no danger… yet." I extinguished my flames and glared at him.

"Then what do you want?" He smirked at me and chuckled.

"Not me puppy, him." He pointed down the hall and I turned to see a man in a purple cloak and a metal helmet, Just looking at the man made me feel uncomfortable. Something about that man made me just want to run away and not look back.

"And you are?" I asked my voice echoed with worry that the man noticed.

"There is no need to be afraid Devlin Mercer, you are safe here." I tilted my head confused. "I am Magneto and I asked Sabertooth to bring you to me in order to offer you a place by my side."

"For what exactly? I have no idea what you're talking about." The man removed his helmet showing his face, he looked like a man in his forties his hair was white and his eyes shined with something in-between malice and excitement.

"For the new beginning… for too long we have been hated and feared by the humans of the world. I plan on changing that." It was a little vague but I smiled regardless.

"That's very noble… but why do you need me for that?" His smiled grew knowing that I didn't out right hate him… yet.

"You are the pinnacle of mutant kind, one of the very few Omega level mutants within the world. You have power that seems to grow with every passing day, power that can even cheat death itself! With you by my side the humans will never harm another mutant ever again." I thought for a moment and shook my head.

"… What do you mean harm another mutant? I thought humans didn't know about us." the man sighed and motioned me to follow him.

"Mutant kind have been harmed Devlin, we have been experimented on, held captive and even killed by humans, so far I've counted ten of our kind missing without a trace. I need your help to stop this madness… will you help me? Will you help all of mutant kind?" My heart raced knowing people were being harmed.

"I'll do what I can… if you need help finding people all I need is something of theirs with their scent on it. I should be able to have my wolves track them down easily." Magneto beamed with joy.

"Alright Devlin, that time will come yet now we should begin with our first step." he lead me into a room with large glass tubes inside the tubes were Rogue, Miss Storm and Mr. Xavier. I rushed for the tubes holding my friends confused then livid I span around and in anger summoned two wolves who growled ready to attack.

"What did you do to them!?" before he could answer a voice spoke from down the hall.

"It's ok Dev…" I looked down the hall and stared at Scott in shock not noticing the young blond man standing next to him.

"It's ok… IT"S OK!? Their being held prisoner how is that ok!?" I turned to Magneto and pointed a large blue fire ball at him ready to turn him into ashes. "You better let them out right now or you can forget me helping you at all!"

"Calm down Devlin, they are in no harm they are simply in stasis. I will release them once they see what I am offering them." I took a breath and lowered the fire ball still holding it just waiting for him to make a move. I turned my head to look at Scott and I pointed the fire ball at him.

"If something happens to them I'm blaming you!" he rubbed his neck seemingly as unsure of Magneto as I was.

"You have my word Devlin that no harm will come to them, believe me when I say that harming Charles is the last thing I want to do." Still suspicious I looked into his eyes and saw sincerity. I took a breath and nodded my head.

"You're telling the truth… about the professor anyway. But if you end up tricking me you will only get an enemy, an enemy with his own army that will hunt you down and make you suffer more than you ever thought you can! There will be no place you can hide, nowhere you can run, you will be looking behind your back for the rest of your miserable life! And that is not a threat it's a promise you got that!?" I looked in Magnetos eyes and I saw it, it bubbled deep in his mind and his soul, I could even smell it if that were even possible. It was fear, pure out right fear. Honestly I meant it to be a empty threat but just seeing the people who took me in my time of need standing there lifeless made me want to rip him apart.

"I understand completely." He'd better, I dismissed my wolves and walked angrily to Scott and dragged him by the arm out to the balcony overlooking the sky.

"I need to have a word with my friend." I didn't wait for a response from Magneto or Scott just pulling the idiot along with me. The balcony over looked an ice covered land below us… we were floating in the sky! Once we were away from ear shot I roared at him.

"What the heck!" He held his hands up in surrender.

"Ok ok look… first I want you to meet someone then I'll tell you about Magneto… Devlin..." He turned and motioned to the blond haired boy and smiled with so much joy that my heart melted a bit. "Meet my brother Alex Summers."

"Hey… nice to meet you…" the blond stuttered and extended his hand. I glared at the guy remembering the situation we were in then broke the happy moment.

"Did you put him up to this!?" he shook his head and held up his arms defensively.

"No… umm… kind of… Look man Magneto is on the up and up he only wants to help us." I shook my head. Why did these idiots trust him so easily? He just screamed evil villain!

"I can tell when someone is lying and he may not be lying but he is hiding something and I doubt we are going to like it." I saw the regretful faces on both Scott and his brother and sighed. "It nice meeting you Alex, I'm glad Scott found his brother alive… I hope one day I'll find mine." If I could see Scott's eyes I would see them budging out of his sockets.

"Your brother is still alive!?" I nodded my head. "That's great!" I shook my head.

"It would be if I knew for sure. It's complicated…" Without warning Alex grabbed his hands in pain. "Are you ok!?" he shook his head.

"No my hands they always have been hurting ever since I could remember but they have been hurting worse lately." He winced as he rubbed his wrists tying to ease the pain.

"I will rectify that Alex, I promise you that." I tilted my head confused. Magneto stood there with a look of sincerity.

"How will you do that?" he smiled and beaconed us to follow him. We returned to the room with the tubes and he motioned to a large bank like vault in the wall.

"Perhaps you ever heard of the Heart of the Azure Sky?" I nodded my head. I was very confused now, how could he know that!?

"The heart of the great Raven and son of the Lunar Goddess…" Magneto grinned.

"Then you know of the power it holds… behold." He waved his hand and the vault opened and form the side of the vault a shining blue gem appeared. "This crystal gem releases a radiation that can enhance mutant's powers and abilities." Alex shouted scared and I didn't blame him at all for being afraid.

"You're going to nuke us!?" I knew this was a bad idea… that gem brought nothing but pain to those who used it.

"I'm going to evolve you! No more pain and no more hiding behind those glasses, you all will be completely in control off your powers… but perhaps you need a demonstration. Now I have already gone through machine myself so let's have a volunteer… Sabertooth!" grunting the large blond man entered the vault and Magneto closed the door behind him. A loud roared echoed inside as it activated. After a few moments magneto opened the door and Sabertooth was no more, in his place was a large hairy behemoth. He roared louder than I ever heard him roar and he smirked at us growling contently.

"Wow…" Alex and Scott seemed impressed but I felt cautious.

"Do you really think using the stolen heart of the Azure Raven is such a good idea? The only other person I know used it was the professors' brother and we all know what happened to him." the professor told me how his brother used the stone for greed and became a monster bent on vengeance only to be imprisoned for his crimes.

"Juggernaut was a fool using the stone for greed; we are using it to better ourselves. One you enter that room all your pain and misery will fade away." something he said about that worried me but Scott and Alex stepped forward anyway.

"If it will get rid of my brother's pain and if I could actually see the world with my own eyes then… I'll do it." I sighed and shook my head.

"Nothing good will come from this and I'll prove it… I'll go first and if something is strange about me then don't go in!" I took a deep calming breath and walked inside alone but before the door could close Sabertooth tossed both Scott and Alex in behind me. I helped them up and roared. "I knew something was wrong here!" Before I could blast the door open a wave of energy rushed through my entire body making me scream in pain. I felt horrid like all the cells in my body were screaming in pain but something worse than the pain flowing through me happened… I felt empty inside, like all the emotions I ever felt faded away like a candle being snuffed out by a cruel finger soon the pain faded away along with everything else.

The door opened and I walked out confused and emotionless. I looked around and saw both Scott and Alex on either side of me. They looked different, their hair was white and their bodies were more built. Curiously I looked down at myself; I was covered in thick black fur on the fur were markings that glowed with a blue light. I looked closer at the markings and could see that they were lines of concentrated fire like plasma. Curiously I touched the lines feeling the same sensitivity I would feel from my ears only lessoned a bit. I continued investigating my body noticing my clawed hands and inverted feet that seemed more like a wolf's. My tail got longer and bushier and when I felt my face I noticed it felt just like Crest's. I lifted my shirt seeing fuzzy abs and pecks I gasped in surprise… I was an anthropopathic Wolf…

"No! what have you done!" I lifted my head to see the professor awake but still in the glass tube. I quickly rushed to the glass not worried but curious to see my face in the reflection of the glass. I was right; I looked almost exactly like Crest. "Devlin… are you all right?"

"… What an odd question." My voice sounded odd like an echo. "I feel nothing I can feel absolutely nothing…" My voice cracked and something inside me awoke like a hunger or a primal need. "I want to feel again…" I turned my gaze to Magneto. "You made me this way…" I walked up to him feeling power course through my veins and from my body sprouted hordes of wolves all burning in dark black and blue flames. "You will make me feel again." The wolves all rushed at the man only to be blocked by a large sheet of metal.

"You will stop this at once!" he roared at me and I looked around myself seeing the metal of the room close in around me. I leaped into the air so fast that the metal ground under me bent from the force of the jump. I kicked off the ceiling and moved so fast that he couldn't block me as I tackled him to the ground. I pinned him under me and removed his metal helmet.

"I warned you… I made you a promise that I shall keep now." I lifted my clawed hand ready to slash into his throat when an alarm echoed through the room. I hesitated for only a moment and it was enough for him to act. He took control over the metal on my spiked collar and arm bands and lifted me off him pinning me to a wall. I was neither scared nor angry. "This will not hold me you know…" My body faded into a shadow and I felt myself separate into many wolves. It was like seeing through other people's eyes. I rushed after him ripping through the countless metal he tossed at me like wet paper. He looked desperate and scared but I still felt nothing. My fangs burned with fire as I pinned the man to the ground.

"Sabertooth!" I heard a roar from behind me and reacted by sending a wolf at Sabertooth that bounded him in shadows. "Boys help me!" I turned one of my wolves' heads to see Scott and Alex aiming blasts of energy at me. I just howled sending a wave of fire that pushed back the beams of light making the boys jump out of the way before they got burned alive.

"You should show some pride…" I said while pinning him to the ground reverting back to a more solid form. "You are a man, act like it and die with honor." I could see the fear in his eyes as I opened my mouth wide and bit down into his neck but before I could rip it out I heard a familiar voice.

"Pup stop!" I released his neck and looked up to see Logan along with the rest of the X-men and Brotherhood standing in shock and fear. I tilted my head confused.

"Why should I? He turned me into this and took something from me. I feel empty inside and perhaps if I rip his throat out I may feel something again." I grabbed his neck and squeezed he was about to slam another metal slab at me but without thinking I thrust my clawed hand into his chest making a wave of shadows pulse into his body. I'm not sure what happened but the metal slab fell to the ground motionless.

"No… My powers... How…" I shook my head and looked at my hand and licked it with my long tongue.

"I don't know… but it was your fault to begin with… now there is nothing that can save you… die." I strangled him watching the life slowly leave his eyes.

"Pup please let him go!" Logan rushed after me and pulled me off Magneto then pinned me to the wall. I don't know why but I didn't resist. I guess I didn't feel the need to. "What the hell did he do to ya pup!? I thought you were done with these crazy killing sprees!?" I shook my head.

"I… I just want to… feel something again… please make me feel something again!" I don't know why I did it but I pushed him back and pinned him to the ground. Just holding him down like this made me feel something for only a moment. Suddenly my body erupted in waves of powerful flames that scattered all around the room destroying the walls and equipment relentlessly. I got worse when I ripped into his uniform tearing the hood and shirt off into shreds soon the whole room shook and rattled until everyone started running away.

"Run! This place is going down!" I could only pin Logan still as he thrashed under me.

"Pup you got to stop this!" I couldn't stop just looking at him under me begging it made me feel more and more. Soon the fires started to expand and burn into the walls, I could feel us falling the entire building was falling. Building was barley floating in the air yet at the moment I didn't care I wanted to feel something and I guess that something was Logan.

"I want to feel something…" I leaned down and kissed Logan, it was odd with a wolf's mouth but I managed easily.

"P..pup.. y. yo..You got to stop!" he tried to speak but I didn't care I kissed him deeper and clawed into his shoulders.

"I don't want to… I'm feeling something… please let me feel something!" I licked his neck tasting his skin. Soon I felt like I was burning on the inside in fires that warmed my heart.

"Pup if you keep this up we'll both die!" I silence him with another kiss. Soon the fire reached Logan and burned him, he screamed in pain and I pulled off him, my eyes were wide in horror. I suddenly felt something, fear!

"Logan… what am I doing!?" I was shocked out of my stupor and jumped off Logan. "What have I done!?" I thought for a moment and looked to the vault. "Go Logan… I know what I have to do…"

"What are you kidding me pup!? I'm not going to leave you here to die!" I summoned a wolf and had him drag Logan out of the room. "Pup please don't do this!" it was too late he was gone and I was alone. I walked to the vault and smashed it pulling out the gem. I held it to my heart and prayed.

"Great Goddess, I beg you, right what was wronged." The gem glowed with a bright blue light and I could feel myself being covered in flames that expanded until they burned everything including myself. All I could see then…. was darkness.

/X-Men\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Logan's point of view

"Let me go ya dam mutt!" I thrashed in the jaws of the stupid mutt's jaws. How could he do this!? I'd be dammed if I was going to let him die again! I slashed at the wolf forcing it to drop me… unfortunately I was several miles in the sky. "Crap!"

'Angry bark!' the mutt flew next to me giving me the stink eye.

"Ok so I didn't think that through! Just bring me back to pup before he…" I was brought off my rant when an explosion echoed through the sky. I looked back to see a huge ball of fire where the asteroid used to be. "Pup…" I felt my blood run cold… how could this happen? I turned to Crest and sighed in relief, if he was still there then pup was still alive.

'Agonizing howl!' My throat ran dry when I saw the mutt fade away. I would have cried out but a feeling stopped me, it was Jean she was pulling me into the Velocity.

"Logan hang on!" I just floated inside watching the fire ball fade until it was nothing… not even ash. "Where's Devlin!?" I just looked up emotionless.

"…I don't think he's coming out of this one... he's…" She gasped and I could only stand there in shock. We landed the Velocity and just waited… I guess it was a memorial.

"I… I can't believe he's gone…" Scott held his brother's hand tightly. "This is my fault… if only i!" I growled in anger and punched the ground. He instantly shut up and i dug my hand out of the icy ground. I didn't want excuses I wanted…. I wanted my puppy back.

"Let's get out of here." I was so angry I just wanted to be anywhere but here. I turned around and started walking to the Velocity when someone yelled out.

"Look!" I turned and what I saw made my heart stop. There in the sky shining in the light of the moon was a huge black and blue bird. It was bigger than the velocity and faster too. It flew down and landed softy right in front of us on large talons, to my surprise it spoke.

"Hello little children, I am Soran of the Azure Skies protector of the winds of fate. Thanks to your friend I have been reborn." The huge bird lifts one of its big wings and swept it on the ground and from under his father's Devlin appeared alive but unconscious.

"Pup!" I rushed for him picking him up into my arms; I was so relieved that I think a tear fell from my eye. He wasn't moving though and that scared me. "Is he alright?" the huge bird bowed its head and seemed to sigh.

"I'm afraid not… but that can be rectified very simply." The bird leaned over Devlin's face and a small silver tear fell from its eye. The tear splashed on Devlin's face and soon his eyes fluttered open.

"… Logan?" I held him tightly and patted his fuzzy head. Thank god he was still alive! I don't even care about him looking like the mutt so long as he was still alive I could care less… it just made him more of a puppy to me.

"You're ok now pup… just rest now." Devlin sighed and snuggled his fuzzy head in my arms.

"I'm afraid I must take back the gifts I bestowed agents my will. But know that you will gain this power in your own time should the winds allow it." The bird lifts its wings and a wave of blue mist engulfed everything around us. I felt Devlin moving in my arms but there was nothing I could do but wait for the mist to clear and once it did Devlin was back the way he was before all this began. I turned around and noticed that Scott and his little brother were back to normal as well. Red gave Scott back his shades and hugged him making the kid blush.

"Thanks… what are you exactly?" I had to ask, this was all just too weird.

"I am what I am, just as you are what you are. Now I must bid you all farewell. May the winds of fate guide you home!" the bird ascended into the sky and seemed to vanish in the clouds. Dam bird had to be cryptic.

"Logan… lets go home…" I smiled down at pup and raised him safely in my arms. I'll miss him looking like a real puppy… but I'll live.

"Sure thing pup… sure thing."

/X-men\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Deep within an underground facility clad in metal stood a woman with long green hair, the woman smiled as she walked through the large corridors. She stopped when she stood in front of a large metal door with odd mechanical locks. She raised her hand and pressed it on the side of the wall on a glowing green pad that glowed up and down her hand scanning it.

'Hand print recognition acquired'

'Welcome madam hydra'

The woman giggled excitedly as the door opened revealing a large room. the room was covered in chains that were placed all over the walls connecting to a large glass tube filled with green water and floating inside the water was a young man badly beaten and scared the poor guy looked more dead than alive. The woman smiled brightly and walked up to the glass tube. She tenderly ran her hand on the glass and spoke seductively.

"Soon my pet… soon the Azure serpent will rise…" she ran her hand down until it reached a metal plate with a name carved into it. "With you as its vessel and in my complete control." She laughed menially and left the room making the large door close behind her leaving the room in the glow of the water.

The name on the plate read one name…

Skylar Mercer

/X-men\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Author's notes

Ok guys what do you think so far? Good? Bad? Tell me what you think.

Also I'm willing for suggestions and if I like them I will add them to the story. Are there any other villains of the marvel universe you want added to the story or characters from other universe of your own choosing or is there a certain X-men you would like to read more of? Please let me know!

Anyway hope to hear from you all soon! :D

Ps by the way the universes I used already are in order

Recess's Miss Grotke,

Danny phantom's the Fenton's

And young avengers' Billy Kaplan aka Wiccan


	17. Status

Hello readers, I'm not sure if the story is going to well…

If you think I need to start over please say so in the comments.

Until I know what you think I'll start working on a different story for the time being.


	18. Final Puppy Short - End of Session 1

Devlin's Journal

It has been a month since my… I think it was my third death….. What can I say, life is pain. Despite my… dying I never felt better! Just because of one reason only, Logan. I don't know why but just being around him makes me feel safe, like no matter what life brings it will be fine so long as he is by my side. I love him more than anything… but I feel like we aren't a real couple. We haven't ever been on a date or anything in the like… I hate writing this but maybe he was right… maybe we weren't meant to be.

NO! Forget I ever wrote that in you!

By the way, I lost my eraser….

Anyway Scott's brother Alex decided to move to the institute, Scott was overjoyed! Kurt however was not because he was his new roommate. However after a week they became near inseparable, they were almost more like brothers then Scott. As for Scott himself, he has been a little busy trying to impress Jean to care. It's not like they aren't getting along, just the opposite. They have been as close as brothers as I was with Skylar.

I feel kind of jealous… or rather I just miss my big brother. It has only been two years since he died… I just wish I could see him again. Honestly ever since he died I always felt like the last of my family was lost forever, but Logan and everyone in the institute stopped my loneliness. I'll miss my family but I always have a reminder of them in the form of mom's Spirit-band. It holds all of my family's love inside; as long as I have that I'll be just fine.

Come to think of it… I never gave them a proper funeral…

You know what, I'll do it…

Tomorrow I'll ask Professor Xavier to help me do so. I'm sure he will help, I just need to head to the old place to get mom's special book. It has a bunch of rituals I will need to perform the ceremony. Sky used to tell me about her book and all of the things she wrote in it, some were religious things that might help me with the funeral…

I knew I should have made them take me there to get it before he died… they kind of took me away to the orphanage before I could take anything other than the Spirit-band that I always wore. All of my family's things are still in the cabin we lived in. thankful it is still in my name, the only reason I couldn't stay there after they all were gone was because I was a minor and legally I couldn't.

It's time I go there and get things settled… but I think I'll bring Logan with me. I don't know how I'll handle going back there alone. Plus it might show me if there is anything to our relationship. Thankfully it will be winter soon so we can spend the whole brake alone together.

This is a good idea…. Right?


	19. Season Two, Episode One

Season two

"YAHOOO!" I howled in joy as Logan and I sped down the highway on his bike, I could hear him chuckling from in front of me revving the bike faster and faster, I was completely full of happiness when I knew I shouldn't be because of the circumstance. Just thinking about it made me calm down, I rapped my arms around his waist and sighed. Logan noticed my lack of excitement and slowed to a more common speed.

"You all right back there?" I smiled at that, and nodded my head. It made me feel great to know he knew I was feeling down.

"Is it wrong to feel happy that I'm performing my family's funeral?" Logan made an unsure noise; you know the noise you make when you want to spare someone's feelings.

"Uhhh, not really... Just so long as you love them everything should be fine whatever you feel." I giggled and just hugged his back happy with his answer. The forest all around us was a great home for me years ago. The trees near here grow very tall and thick making it very hard to see inside. We road like that for a few hours until a certain sent reached my nose making me tap his shoulder signaling him to stop the bike.

"We're here." Logan looked around confused; we were in the middle of the high way with miles of nothing but forest around us.

"You sure about that pup?" I laughed and pointed to a dirt road trail leading into the woods.

"That way." He shrugged his shoulders and drove down the road slowly and carefully. It was a bit bumpy but we managed to get a mile in until the sent got stronger making Logan sniff curiously.

"What is that?" I giggled and shook my head.

"You'll see." The trees were so thick and leafy that it was difficult to see anything other than the dirt path that is until we reached a huge clearing. Logan stopped his bike and gawked at the sight. "Awesome is in it?"

"You can say that again pup." Within the clearing was a large cabin big enough for a family to live comfortably. Yet the cabin was not what caught Logan's eyes, it was the vibrant field of flowers that covered nearly every inch of the clearing. The flowers came in colors so bright that it seemed that they glowed. The petals of the flowers carried in the wind sending the bright colors in the air dancing around sending their sweet sent into the sky. Just being there made me feel at peace, and I'm sure Logan felt the same. I climbed off the bike and motioned Logan to follow me inside the cabin, he hesitated not wanting to leave the sight of the flowers and I didn't blame him.

"They were planted by mom, I think she put a little bit of her love into each one of those flowers." I picked out one and gently plucked it out of the ground. The flower was so beautiful. The petals are white laced with rainbow colored tips. "The petals shed constantly and are so light that they rise into the air easily and spread trough out the forest. The smell they give out fades and they disintegrate after a few minutes from leavening the stem but they fertilize the ground making the trees grow tall and strong." I looked around and smiled, they definitely did their job. The forest is huge, it made me feel proud. Logan smiled and walked up to me taking the flower and giving it a long whiff. Suddenly an odd look crossed Logan's face, he was blushing and smiling very silly.

"These smell 'sniff' great… really 'sniff' great…"He almost purred out the words, and he had a very faraway look in his eyes.

"Logan? Are you ok?" he chuckled and dropped the flower to embrace me and a hug.

"I'm great puppy, I feel all warm and fuzzy right now hehehee." Ok… to say I was worried was an understatement, the only time I ever saw anyone acting like this was when the police officer came by to take me to the orphanage. The dog he had with him started barking funny and rolling around weirdly in the flowers… oh crud. "Let's get you inside big guy."

He just chuckled as I dragged him inside the cabin closing the door behind us. The place was just as I left it before… if not covered in a few layers of dust. I sat him down on the couch and he laid down and snuggled into the plush red cushions.

"Wow this feels nice." I just shook my head chuckling at his silliness.

"Just wait here, I'm going to check to see if my mom left anything about her flowers." He smiled and grabbed my hand dragging me on top of him. "Hay!"

"Just stay with me for a while puppy." I tried to get loose from his embrace but he started kissing my neck making me shiver.

"Logan?" I tried to call out to him but he just yawned and started to fall asleep.

"Sooo.. sleepy… I ….ZZzzz" just like that he was out like a light. I quickly got out of his arms and stood up dusting myself off I looked back at the big lug.

"I don't know if I like this or if I should see if I could end it…." I looked down at him and cringed, I then ran up to my parent's room as fast as I could. The book should have something about the flowers; they were mom's pride and joy. They were as vital to her as breathing. When I entered their room I felt a sense of nostalgia, just being there reminded me so much of mom and dad. I sat on their bed and sighed, rubbing the Spirit-band subconsciously. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and stood up looking for what I came here for. Thankfully I didn't have to look hard; the book was on a pedestal right next to the side of the bed.

"Ahha!" I smiled down at the book and ran my finger down the leather spine. The book itself was very unique, on the cover was a triquetra with the head of an animal on each point, a snake, a raven and a wolf all surrounding a crescent moon. I always wanted to read mom's book but dad didn't want me messing around with her magic when I was so young. I was older now so it couldn't hurt right? I opened it up and looked at the first page, this is what it read.

'Welcome all, this book holds knowledge past down by the Coven of the Moon. These pages were written by each and every member of the coven. Please use this knowledge with caution, and treat this book with great care.

And to my dear children know that I love you and wish for this book to guide you through life and show you all that there is to magic and its wonders. Please be safe and true to your heart.

May the azure moon forever shine on your dearest dreams,

Lunaria Aura'

A small tear fell from my eye as I read the passage. It felt like she was really talking to me. I smiled and turned to the second page with a picture of mom's flowers.

'The Lunar Lilly

This beautiful flower was cultivated by the coven since the beginning of its founding. It was first found in the grove of the Lunar Goddesses first son the Great Wolf Crest.

Note. The nectar of the flower is an Aphrodisiac for animals that have powerful sent glands and can be used as a healing slave. Please use caution when animals are near.

"CRUD!" I slammed the book shut and rushed down stairs to find Logan... what I saw when I found him I will never un-see. There face down on my couch was Logan wearing nothing but his black boxer briefs. His cloths were tossed aside as he laid there grinding into the couch.

"Ughhh Hot… so hot." My mouth hung agape as I checked the thermometer, it was deep into the near freezing tempter.

"It's not even lukewarm!" It was the middle of winter and yet he was sweating up a storm. He turned his head and looked up at me with a yearning look in his eyes. He looked so miserable; I felt so bad for him.

"Oh pup Ugh…. I need… Where's the restroom?" I pointed down the hall and he bolted for the bathroom door. I walked up to it and knocked concerned.

"Logan? You ok?" the only thing I got as a response was a loud series of moans and gasps. I blushed so hard I thought I was going to pass out. I shook my head and walked back to the couch to read mom's book, sadly I couldn't concentrate with the endless moaning echoing out of the bathroom. I couldn't take it anymore; I started smacking my head with the book trying desperately to knock myself out. Suddenly the moaning stopped and I sighed in relief. I got through about two chapters when Logan finally left the bathroom. He was shivering like leaf and I could hear his teeth chattering.

"Logan… you ok now?" he nodded with a look and smell of shame.

"Um… pup… where's my pants?" I pointed to the ground and tried my very best not to crack a smile as he bent over to grab them. Once he was dressed he sat down on the couch and sighed. "Just what kind of flowers does your family raise here?"

"Apparently an aphrodisiac for animals." he gave me a questioning look.

"Why?" I shrugged and pointed to the book.

"It said they have sentimentality to the coven. They came from the garden of Crest." He leaned over and peeked at the book intrigued.

"Say what now?" I chuckled.

"They are the equivalent of crucifixes." I tried to explain. "just with healing proprieties."

"Ooohh. So… what does it say about funerals?" I sighed and flipped to a page with a picture of an odd yet very beautiful flower.

"I have to plant a special flower in a grove that belongs to the coven… it's not too far from here actually… OH SWEET!" I jumped up in excitement startling Logan a bit.

"What is it?" I think I had the biggest smile I ever had on my face.

"It's near Madam Lulu's house!" He still looked very confused. "Madam Lulu is the Matriarch of the Coven. She was my mom's tutor and a very great friend of the family. She would have adopted me if I didn't…." I paused and felt my breath leave me. Logan looked at me concerned.

"You all right?" I nodded and sighed.

"Y…yah… anyway, let's get going. The ride to her place isn't too far from here." I walked to the door with the book but I stopped and grabbed a small cloth handing it to Logan. "Cover your nose before we leave. Best not tempt fate. I can't have you meeting her with a boner." He blushed and nodded covering his face with the cloth. I did my best not to laugh and but he noticed.

"Yah Yah, very funny puppy."

/X-men\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Deep underground stood a woman with long green hair and a vicious smile that only a snake could have. She sat in a large throne room while many men in uniform stood on guard. Her gaze fell upon an odd man in an even odder red and black uniform and matching mask. She smiled slyly at the man placed her hand under her chin.

"We have heard much from you Mr. Wilson. And we have a special task for you." the man grinned so much that it was visible even with the mask concealing his face.

"If it's the job I'm thinking you're thinking about then that's a big hell yah lady!" much to the dismay of the people in the room the man began fiddling with his belt trying to remove his pants.

"NO! That is not what we are hiring you for…" the man moaned in disappointment.

"Of course, you want me to kill someone right?… 'Sigh' that's all people hire me for. For once I wish someone will make me actually work for my money." He said while shacking his rear. The woman sighed and snapped her fingers; suddenly a picture of a young man appeared on a large screen across the room, what made the man stand out was the wolf like ears atop his head and the fuzzy tail wagging behind him.

"Ooo. Where can I get one of those?" he said pointing to the large TV screen. The woman chuckled.

"We can provide you with many of those television screens if you kill the boy and return his body to us." the man shook his head.

"No! I mean where can I find a living Neko? MmmMMm! He looks tasty! Just want to tap that ass!" the woman cringed and raised her hand to her face exasperated.

"Will you take the job or not!?" the man chuckled and nodded his head.

"Why not?... No really why not? Never mind I'll kill him or whatever…. You sure don't want any loving?" the woman looked like she was about to shoot that man and nearly did when he decided to let himself out. "Bye baby cakes! See yah soon with one dead Neko boy!" the moment the man left, one soldier walked up to the woman and questioned her.

"Are you sure about sending a fool like him after the wolf Madam Hydra?" the woman smiled and nodded while lying back on her throne.

"It is best to send a fool for the role I have for the wolf… what a better way to test its power then to send a fool as kindling to the flame. He will burn and we will get to see just how powerful the azure flame can get." The soldier looked on confused.

"But why? Shouldn't we not send the Basilisk and end the boy before he can ruin our plans?" the woman laughed in glee.

"But what fun is that? Besides, the basilisk has his duties… just a few more souls and we will have no need of the Wolf… soon… so very soon the darkness of the serpent will be mine." She grinned and stood up raising her hand to the air. "And all will bow down to me. Hail Hydra!" the men in the room rose to attention and saluted the woman in admiration.

'Hail Hydra!'

/X-men\\\\\\\\

Logan and I stood in another clearing yet unlike the last time there was only a small patch of the flowers next to an impressive cottage. I was so giddy; it had been so long since I last seen Lulu. I missed her so much; she was one of my best friends. I was wearing my image inducer so that she might recognize me… it's kind of odd when I think of it, I changed so much in only 2 years. I walked up to the cottage but before I could knock on the door a loud voice made me jump.

"Hey there brotha!" I turned and smiled widely. There stood a man with wild orange hair that seemed to deify the laws of gravity.

"Wakka!" I rushed up to the man and hugged him tightly. "It's good to see you again!"

"Ben too long little brotha! How ya've been?" I smiled but a tear fell from my eye. He noticed it and wiped it from my cheek. "Hey its ok bra, I know you have had it rough."

"Thanks Wakka… I just… I missed you both a lot." I wiped my face clean smiled turning to Logan. "Anyway, I'd like you to meet my foster father Logan. Logan, this is Wakka, Lulu's husband." Wakka Smiled at Logan and padded his back.

"Nice to meet ya brotha… you take good care of my little brotha you hear?" Logan nodded and shook his hand.

"I will, so where is the misses?" Wakka smiled widely just beaming with pride.

"inside with the baby." I almost screamed with joy when he said that. Actually I think I did.

"Oh my gosh! Where!?" he smiled and pointed inside the cottage, I didn't even wait when I burst inside to find Lulu sitting with the baby cradled in her arms. When her gaze turned to me I felt frozen in place…

"Devlin?" she stood up baby in hand and walked up to me. I swear my heart skipped a beat; we left on such bad terms I just wish she didn't hold it against me. To my surprise she cupped my chin with her hand and smiled brightly. "I've missed you little one… although now you are not so little."

"Yah haha I grew up a kind of." She noticed my awkwardness and just shook her head with a clam smile on her face.

"I am not mad about how you acted, to tell you to truth I was the same way when Braska asked to adopt me." I was shocked; Braska was Lulu's adopted father, and a great man. He died protecting Lulu from a fire that burned down their home. Lulu fell into depression when Braska died but was saved from it by Wakka. When they got married mom made them my god parents but I….

"I'm sorry for what I said… I just… wasn't ready to emit Skylar was dead." I said some very crude and hurtful things when she asked to adopt me. Lulu smiled and hugged me as best she could with a baby in her hands but I returned it with a small sob. "I'm so sorry…"

"Shhhh, you're forgiven... now." she broke the hug and showed me her little bundle of joy. "Meet my son Vidina." I smiled down at the little guy, he was soooo cute!

"AWE!... He has his father's hair…" Lulu cringed at that.

"I know… I'm hoping the genetics stop at the color." Wakka chose that moment to enter the house.

"Hey! My hair is awesome!" Lulu and I looked at each other and just laughed. Wakka looked defeated while Logan walked inside, the moment Lulu saw him she glared.

"And you are?" Logan cringed for a second, heck anyone would when Lulu glares at them. It's like she sees into your soul… or she is just scary. He rubbed the back of his neck hesitant but I stood in for him.

"Lulu this is Logan, my foster father." Her glare only deepened at that realization. If she had Scott's powers Logan would be fired by now. I decided to break the tension. "Uhh. Lulu the resign I'm here is because I wanted to perform my family's funeral ceremony." Just like that her demeanor changed from scary to overjoyed.

"Oh! Well then I suspect you decided to perform the ceremony?" I nodded my head in agreement. I showed her the book and turned to the page showing the flower.

"Mom's book said there is a certain flower I needed to plant in the coven's secret grove. The location is near here, at least that's what book said it was." Lulu nodded.

"Yes, the grove is not too far from here… but I must ask… are you sure you are ready to accept their deaths?" There was no question to it, I nodded my head yes. She stood up and handed the baby to Wakka. "In that case, we must go alone. Only members of the coven are aloud within the grove. The men will have to stay here with the baby." She gave a look to Wakka and he smiled nodding his head.

"Ok, we'll hold down the fort, you two be careful yha?" I looked back at Logan feeling regretful that I could not bring him with me but I had to do this. Logan just smiled and nodded his head.

"You'll do fine pup." I hope he was right. Lulu wasted no time and led me out to the back of the cottage. There directly behind the home was a very small dirt path leading into the woods.

"Done this path will lead to many trials; to send your respects to the fallen you must complete these trials. It has been this way for as long as the grove has existed. We do this to prove are love to those in the goddess's eternal garden." I was very confused but decided to just role with it.

"What do I have to do?" Lulu handed me a small blue pouch just big enough to hold a few small pebbles.

"The moment you pass a trial a seed will be gifted to you. Once you receive three seeds one for each of the fallen you will be shown the way to the grove where you must plant the seeds. I will be awaiting you within the grove. Good luck and trust in your heart." Suddenly she vanished from sight. It was as if she was sucked into the shadows. I rubbed my eyes thinking I imagined it. Shaking my head I just walked into the darkness of the path, not really sure what was in store for me. Honestly I thought this was going to be easier than this. But if it meant I will get to prove that I love my family then so be it. I will go through any test to show that they meant the world to me.

"Well… here goes nothing."


End file.
